


Maid's Logbook - Very Much Alike Part 1

by lindam2254



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindam2254/pseuds/lindam2254
Summary: Life story of a maid of Governor’s household doesn’t appear as great matter of interest to anyone, like one of Miranda Martins, Scottish girl born to serve the Swann family. But now at adulthood, things take an unexpected turn in her life and love for the town’s blacksmith when pirates suddenly invade Port Royal and she’s falsely mistaken as the Governor’s daughter. Now involved in an adventure of not her choosing Miranda receiving far more than the desired heart of her beloved as a birthday gift.
Relationships: Will Turner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> So I originally wrote this fic with a much more Scottish flair to it, as my main protagonist is from Scotland, but out of the few comments I got said that the Scottish dialect incorporated to my writing in the diary like entires of my OC made the text to hard to read, so...I complied and began rewrite the fic with less Scottish aspect to it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER = I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim ownership only over this story, added original characters and events outside of the original script presented in this fic.

“Be careful wi’ th’ fabrics, Miranda darlin’. Governor Swann does nae want stains oan th’ fabric which is to be lassy Elizabeth’s new gown”, my mother, Jane Martins reminded me and nodded towards the scrolls given to my possession to carry, while my twin brother stopped the horse at the head of the little wagon we'd been lended for running our errands. The animal coming to a halt in front of a shop which sold coverlets of the finest quality.

"Aye maw", I told her, sighing to myself. As if I didn't already know that these textiles needed to be kept at top condition.

As the acting matron of the Swann residence, and as her position obliged her to note such matters, my mother had discovered the a little bit shabby state of the manor’s linen, so she had taken it to our that afternoon's task to acquire new textiles from bed sheets to all kind of linen necessary. With the Governor's blessing of course, even he usually left everything under Jane's consideration when it came to running the household. So in return mother aimed to fulfill her responsibilities thoroughly and without a chance of animadversion, as she only wished to repay the great kindness first late Mrs. Swann and then later the widowed Governor had showed her and her children. Or so she always kept telling Peter and me, reminding us of the great debt we owed to the Swann family, and that also both of us had to do everything in our power to repay that debt to our lord.

Mother climbed down from the wagon, telling Peter to move it aside for the time she and I would spend in the shop, and him to wait there for us to return and watch the other purchases of value loaded aboard. I also stood from my seat, careful not to drop the scrolls of expensive brocade and lace to the muddy ground, as my intention to follow my mother who already had entered the boutique. But it had went fully past my notice that during our voyage along the road my dress' hem had gotten caught into the wheel of the wagon, trapping it, and then unfortunately causing me to lose my already lacking sense of balance while stepping down. So now losing my footing I released a surprised exclaim, for my horror my grasp from the fabric scrolls loosening with a flicker of fright, and while swinging dangerously towards the edge of the wagon, on my way to land in the filth of the street, I as well watched how the precious brocade was too in danger to fall for its ruin.

But for my following as great and unexpected surprise all of a sudden a gallant arm appeared out of nowhere and caught me before I dropped flat on the ground, me directing my perplexed gaze up to witness how the other arm of this arrived stranger was balancing the scrolls securely in its grip. Next me finding myself staring into the gentlest brown eyes I'd ever seen, a young man few years of my senior smiling down at me, inclining his head as our short stare lasted.

"Are you alright?" he questioned from me, his smile courteous as the strong hold of this young lad's thin arm released me, me once again regaining my stable footing. Me experiencing fleeting confusion, not finding words to respond due to the embarrassment I then felt turn my cheeks red, too busy studying the out of the blue appeared lad before me until I managed a bashful smile. My gaze averting his as it dropped to the ground sheepishly.

"Aye. Thanks to ye", I replied, eventually directing a glance up to him to behold his surprise, as he possibly considered my accent rather surprising to come across so far away from English soil. Some recognition however in his irises due to the sound of it, and that same recognition then caused a new, wider smile to spread over his lips as he handed the scrolls back to me. Then noticing my hem that remained stuck between the tillers of the wagon’s wheel.

He was evidently amused, his eyes having a spark of mirth in them as he pointed at my gown remarkably. Me as well giving my dress one more ashamed look, until my curious eyes hit on a well crafted sword at his hip, me then performing a quick observation over his demeanor, and taking notice of his hands which seemed to be quite quenched by work. I could not go guessing what was his profession, but by the look of the soot covering his pleasant features and the considerably dirty, sweaty clothes he wore I deemed he spent a lot of time about a forge.

"Let me help you with that", he offered and so gallantly removed my skirts from their bind, the friendly smile never leaving his lips. Me returning it nothing but shyly, as always when I came into contact with males besides my brother, and I curtsied to him.

"Ta", I said simply. Him returning my curtsey with a slight bow, while alerted by my previous tumble and our exchange my brother now jumped down from the wagon in turn and walked beside us. Me feeling myself strange as I stared at this young lad I didn't know into eyes, this being indeed the first time we met, but so did he. Both of us somehow entranced by each other's gaze, or like so it seemed to me, them locking. But then he broke free from our shared sense of reverie by blinking, continuing.

"It was my pleasure…After all if I hadn't caught you, we'd be both lying on the ground about now", said the lad, causing me to smile at him a little amused too, widely, but he then spent a short moment examining me and my brother's faces. Next looking a bit quizzical as he eyed at us in wonder.

“If you don’t find me so bold, may I enquire are you from England?” he did then ask. Peter and I glancing at each other, and it was he who responded. Stepping forth.

"Aye. We've lived at Port Royal since oor birth, but oor maw is originally from England. She moved 'ere 14 years ago from Scotland", Peter told him, now gauging at our new acquaintance in turn until a smile made its way on his lips too. And so Peter kind of brushed me aside while stepped before the stranger, offering his hand.

"Peter Martins at yer service", he introduced himself equally cordially, the stranger also bestowing him a smile and took his palm, answering the greet with his own firm shake of a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you", was his response. But before he could say his name our mother’s impatient voice called out to me, interrupting the lad.

"Miranda, what are ye doin’ oot 'ere? We must hurry", it said, our mother stepping out of the shop, but was stopped by the sight of the unfamiliar young man in our company. Her examining us for a moment, giving me a slight remarkable browlifting, until the young man now bowed to her too politely and caused her to sigh after she'd returned his act of courtesy with a small curtsey herself. Next turning around and waving at me to hurry.

“There will be time efter for ye tae go strolling wi' young men, but noo we must conclude oor errands 'n' return back tae th' manor. Come along darlin'”, she said to me, although smiling, me then remembering my duties as well and now turned towards the young man in question, meeting his gaze after a fleeting abashment due to by my mother’s gentle banter.

"Good day to ye, 'n' ta once again", I wished for him, however not being able to stop myself from staring into his so warm eyes maybe a bit too long, until he nodded to me. Wishing me the same and took my hand, kissing it lightly, me then finally going after my mother into the linen shop. My cheeks bright red.

But as Peter then immediately started to familiarize himself with him, them starting a rather lively conversation together, I once again could not deter myself from stopping at the doorway to send one more thoughtful glance towards this stranger. Peculiar smile rising to my lips without me even noticing it, as I spotted his gaze to linger on me as well for quite awhile, before turning to take in my brother's talking form. This unexpected encounter leaving an odd feeling to dwell inside my chest when I thought about this young man, in my confounding ponders finally joining my mother in rummaging through the produce of the boutique.

And so it was, that on that certain otherwise ordinary afternoon from the rest, I met William Turner, the apprentice of the town’s blacksmith for the very first time... Not yet knowing how important part of my life he would come to be in the years that followed.


	2. Entry 1

***Crash***

I flinched as the loud sound of a breaking dish broke my train of thought, me discovering it to have slipped from my hand by accident while wiping it before setting it among the others into the cabinet, waiting to be taken out once again by the time of the next setting. Me releasing a sigh when the head servant of the Swann residence immediately hurried to the scene, staring at the smashed plate with horror stricken eyes.

"Oh, Miranda, that is the third irreplaceable piece of china this month!" Mattie's voice groaned from behind my back, me breaking free from my reverie completely in an instant as directed a look at my feet, to see the shards of the expensive saucer scattered all around the floor in smithereens. With a jaded rise of my eyebrows me not helping but sighing at myself. Typical me.

The fussing woman turned up at my side quickly and knelt, starting to gather the largest pieces into her apron, while giving me a scolding gaze straight into eyes. Very much like the ones maw used to give me when I was a little girl and I’d done something like this. Mattie shook her head at me, sighing also as I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I cannot truly fathom what is going through your head today", she said to me incredulously, standing. "First thing in the morning you let the bread be burnt, and then before this you forgot to put the laundry to dry. Good heavens girl, is this the diligent and responsible young lady your maw raised you to be?"

"Forgive me, Mattie. I'm just a bit excited aboot today 'n' tend to daydream", I replied humbly, truly trying to seem as sorry as I was. It wasn't like I had meant to be so absentminded, but as said, I was most agitated to have this day started. As for me, it was special.

"Very well, but do daydream on your own time!" Mattie gushed and waved her hand, about to return to the kitchen with one more shake of a head given to me. "Now we must work, as the day is but to begin. You have to go soon wake Miss. Elizabeth, Miranda. She is still in bed, and you know how her father disapproves of her sleeping so late. I proposed to the Governor that you would be the one to wake her henceforth, as you both are the same age and have been brought up together. And he seemed to agree by consenting. So quickly now, finish your own task as soon as possible, and then hurry up to Miss. Elizabeth's room. You can leave the rest to Lily and Hannah here", Mattie added before leaving. Glancing at the two other maids she'd assigned to polish the tableware with me like every morning before breakfast, as it was that when Elizabeth slept till late afternoon, her father didn't get to eat till much later either.

Lily and Hannah leveled both Mattie and me a skeptical gaze, until it turned into a harsh glare which drilled into the back of my neck, where I only nodded, resuming to my task at hand. All the plates and cups needing to be wiped before I could go to Miss. Elizabeth's bedroom to wake her, indeed her sleeping rather late these days, possibly because she stayed up really late as well reading all those pirate books I had often found under her bed in a big stack. She still was taken in by that world, in that she hadn't grown up at all…

It was my turn to sigh, but then I smiled to myself and left my regarded "sister since birth" out of my mind. Taking yet another plate in my hand and earnestly continued to work in silence. But now I reckon I'm supposed to tell you something about myself, as you have speared some of your time to read about my ventures? Well, there ain't much to tell you to be honest...

As you probably understood from Mattie's earlier remark, I was indeed brought up alongside Miss. Elizabeth, the only daughter of the Swann family mine had served since my maw arrived to this small island of Port Royal many years ago. And she hadn't come alone, but so it happened that it had been Elizabeth's own mother who'd brought her to Port Royal to be the new matron of the house her husband, the current Governor, had seen fit to be built on this island he was to govern over at the time.

My maw hasn't told much to Peter, my twin brother, and me why she once left Scotland where she had lived while still married to our father. Either we knew almost nothing about him, besides the fact that he'd been a poor, young fisherman by the time he married our maw, till after only one year of marriage he'd gone missing when pirates had attacked the hometown of our parents. Presumably taking him with them, or killing him. Our maw had been expecting us when she'd suddenly been left alone, husbandless, penniless and heartbroken, not knowing what to do. But luckily, late Mrs. Swann happened to come upon our maw on her way to her new home at Port Royal, pregnant herself with Elizabeth, and she took pity on our maw, moved by her distress. And so she'd taken maw with her from England and allowed her to stay and work as a maid in her residence, where she soon after our birth like I told ye, became the matron of the house. Highest ranked of all maids, who made sure everything was in order. Mattie has that position now as the oldest, longest served servant of the house.

Not but 3 years ago it had happened that maw got awfully sick, with what disease not even the doctors knew, but eventually fever took her away from us and this world. And after her passing it was left to Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father, to make sure Peter and me would have a sufficient income to come by either by continuing to work in his manor, or otherwise. As the Governor had promised to his wife, Mrs. Leanne, that he'd take care of the poor woman she once took under her wing, ergo after my maw's death he was obliged by this promise to take care of her children. And I didn't mind, as even I was but a servant in his servitude, Governor Swann had always treated me with more respect due to his daughter’s and my closeness thanks to the shared childhood years. Indeed showing some form of fatherly care from time to time as my official guardian.

Peter had left the house soon after maw's passing, entering the Navy as had been his long time intent. And with the help of William, who'd been teaching him very throughout and skillful swordplay since the start of their as close companionship, Peter had no difficulties in getting accepted amongst their ranks. Regardless of the fact that the Navy usually didn't accept any cadets from the lower class, and usually favored the sons of the distinct and wealthy families. But much due to his remarkable skills and wit, Peter had been allowed to join, and was now Second Lieutenant no less at such a notably young age.

Regardless of the countless opportunities, I had never asked to be taught the way of a sword by William, and had been happy to only sit back and follow their lessons from the sidelines. Swords weren't something a woman should know how to use, so I had deterred myself from the chance every time William had offered it to me. But as said, by the time Peter had left the Swann residence at the age of 15, I had stayed behind. Taking over maw's assignments like during her illness, and I didn't complain. My life was good, peaceful and constant. I indeed had a loving brother, a position in a highly esteemed aristocrat's manor and… one special joy in my life. I smiled gently at this thought.

I deem it might be in place to say something about my relationship to Miss. Elizabeth. Aye, I usually call her simply Miss, as that is all she can be to me. After all, we ain't children any longer, and regardless of the fact that we once were very close we've grown older and givenly apart from each other. As usually happens to childhood friends, but in our case there are many other reasons we ended up living like we were expected…As a daughter of a maid and the young Mistress of the house, whom I served.

It was true that when we were little, we often were referred to as sisters. But even now when both of us had grown into possessing totally different personalities and hence people, it bothered me that we were still regarded quite so similar. Or I was often compared to Elizabeth by many, as we looked alike. Like in our childhood, one could've easily thought of us twins, though not fully identical ones at that, as she was more beautiful than me, and always had been. That's what I thought, although we both had brown eyes, of warm shade, and our hair color resembled one another, as well being equally long in length. Mine maybe an inch longer. But of course it was once again Elizabeth who from the two of us so alike creatures still won me over in appearance with her soft, golden locks.

My own hair was the color of dirty blonde, which was brown in some way, but usually looked pure ashen. The most ordinary and dull color imaginable for as insignificant woman as I, hence a well suited match, as a simple servant I was. Not special, who wasn't meant to attract attention. As mentioned, my eyes brown too, of same color as Elizabeth's, but my appearance differed from there that I had a conspicuous mole at the left corner of my mouth, where she didn't. Beauty mark, as maw had used to say, inherited from her. And where Elizabeth lacked in true feminine form, as her figure was so lean, I had been more fortunate to have notably wider hips and other form of poise in my own. But neither in my figure there was much to praise about.

But to make the coincidence of our similarities even more ludicrous, like might've also already occurred to you, Elizabeth and I are exactly the same age. Not by the date thank goodness, but year, Elizabeth's birthday being 18th of July, as my own is 7 days earlier. So actually I am older than her by one week. And in fact today was my birthday, July the 11th. So I couldn't fool anyone that I wasn't excited about that day as if I were a child, like can be concluded by the vexingly expensive plate of which I had just broken. But surely others didn't seem to see the matter from in any way similar perspective as I.

"What is wrong with that girl lately?" Hannah's voice cut my train of thought, coming from behind my back, me being more than able to overhear her and Lily's hushed conversation about, not surprisingly, me. Me picking up the snort of disdain Lily let out in response.

"Uhg, she's just being a silly coquette. _Daydreaming_ of a certain blacksmith she can never have. Everyone knows who he's so infatuated with", she replied to Hannah, mockingly. Something sinking in my heart as I could feel their cold gazes on my back once again, trying to see my reaction. But like always I in the end left their discussion without much notice, as when it came to this certain _blacksmith_ , I knew something they didn't, which then caused me to simply smile as my mind indeed moved on to daydream again. Of today, and what it would bring.

In reality that jeering tone in both Lily and Hannah's delivery bore fruit from the fact that William Turner showed no more remarkable attraction to them than a coincidental acquaintance, as he was my best friend of many years. Four to be precise, me and my brother's, ever since we had met him on that one afternoon my dress had gotten caught in the wheel of the wagon. And so, although Lily and Hannah ridiculed me of my "daydreaming" as they called it, they both did the same every time William showed up to the kitchen of the Swann residence. For their disappointment to steal me away from my duties to have a stroll with him, for what they then always were of course infuriated with me, as William indicated such familiarity exclusively toward me. To a woman, "a coquette", who could never have him as they so pointedly had put it. But these multiple visits of his made me nothing but happy and gave me hope, as after all, ever since that day I had gazed into his gentle eyes for the first time…I had ceaselessly started to fall in love with him.

William was like another brother to me. The person who'd always offered a shoulder to cry on, listened to my worries before doing everything in his power to fix them, and had been the one to take care of me whatever had happened. So was it a wonder that not long after meeting him I fell head over heels with his tender, caring nature? Well according to some, including Peter, discordantly all these last years when I'd fallen deeper and deeper in love with William, he instead had gotten more and more enamored with Elizabeth…But I didn't take such word of mouth as truth, because I knew better.

But I also knew that Hannah and Lily's such idle talk wasn't fully made from whole cloth. As younger, regardless of William's clear fascination towards Elizabeth, she'd never showed any greater interest to him than mere friendship we all shared. But as we grew older and William obviously changed to be more like a man when time passed, suddenly also Elizabeth had started to see him in a different light. Me often being forced to endure as well her distinct longing towards the young blacksmith, who also after taking notice of Elizabeth's abrupt risen interest started to spent more and more time with her during these last couple of years. But I was hardly as concerned about this fact as Lily and Hannah, as in some part of my heart I considered William as my own the more I came to love him. As like I mentioned, also Elizabeth like Lily and Hannah were oblivious of the one thing which connected me and William inexorably. Me only being aware of our much stronger bond than that of which existed between Elizabeth and him, or anyone could've ever formed with him. So for this happy thought I smiled as placed the remaining plates into the cabin, but then released a heavy sigh soon after. Closing it. Although, aye. Still it _could_ be true what they said… That the one William was so infatuated with was not me...And indeed I hadn’t been the only one to notice this…

"I'm done", I stated, putting on a feigned smile as turned around to look at my two fellow maids, who were way behind courtesy of their gossiping. Two stacks of both cups and plates to be exact, not to mention a noticeable pile of silverware still on the table beside them. Waiting their turn to be polished and returned back in the cabinet. However me not mentioning their lack of needed diligence this time, but simply then just received their icy looks that followed me all the way to the door.

"Put th' linen into th' laundry basket after ye've finished with th' cutlery 'n' th' remaining china", I did then recall to remind them, of course not gaining any gratitude for my gesture. Lily leering at me from the other side of the dining room.

"We know how to perform our duties, _thank you_ ", she replied pointedly, exchanging a look with Hannah who seemed to concur, as well sending me a hard stare until both of them continued working. Starting to whisper amongst themselves immediately after I exited the room, but before I did, I couldn't but let my quickly risen temper lash out on them just a tad.

"Ye said that last time too. ‘N’ then ye mistook dirty laundry for washed", I shot back as sharply, once again utterly jaded to parent these two in such simple matters and right after saying that left. Leaving the two as well out of my mind, and with accustomed steps I then made my way to the second floor. To go fulfill my next task in line, waking up Miss Elizabeth.

As I ascended the steps, I had time to think. In fact, Lily and Hannah's bitterness about Miss Elizabeth and William's warmed up terms caused them to go sometimes into such extremes as acquiring nettle leaves, crushing them, before secretly putting them into Elizabeth's powder box. So that they would then have a private delight when their young Mistress would develop an itching rash on her otherwise so fair skin. Me on the other hand, the proper and always loyal maid despite whatever Hannah, Lily or anyone thought, was as well always the one saving Elizabeth from these kinds of public humiliations, and this way also salvaging my two fellow maids' posts by changing the facial powder into new one before any harm was done. Knowing the course of their minds like my own by now, anticipating their such jealous outbursts.

The two had been in this house for five years (three less than I), and still they didn't realize it to be unwise to plot their sinister mischief against Miss Swann in the kitchen, where we servants spent the majority of our time alongside work, and where everything reached into other people's ears. Only their outstanding giggling being suspicious enough, but thank goodness I was left out of such immature ploys. Though, it was not probably I after all who Mr. Turner was so smitten with, as Lily so graciously had phrased it, ergo not earning myself the honor of becoming the target of their envy. Me sighing at this, but then simply shook my head. Banishing such ponders out of my mind before they could conjure up any actual resentment.

Personally, I found the pair a continuous disturbance to the work to be done in the house, and I'd wished to report their also endless intentions of pranks to Elizabeth's father. But where was my proof? Even I'd lived in this house whole my life and worked as a maid three years longer than Lily and Hannah, not to forget the fact that my maw had been highly regarded by the late Mrs. Swann, still my word against theirs at the face of any made accusations would not be believed. So realizing this I always kept quiet, and instead thwarted their attempts of unleashing their frustration upon Elizabeth. Much for my own, personal delight to see Hannah and Lily's plans come to nothing.

"Ah, there you are my dear!" Governor's rather jolly voice suddenly caused me to gasp out of my deep ponders, me twirling around amidst climbing the flight of stairs to face him. Seeing him stand in middle of the foyer, his arms behind his back while his lips wore a wide smile, fully dressed in his impressive, curled grey wig and gold embroidered blue overcoat, covering his flower pattern long vest made out of silk. Lush, lace decorated scarf rounding his neck and working as the desired showy detail to his style of latest fashion he also was obliged to follow. I was a bit surprised by his sudden appearance, but then made a curtsey and returned his smile.

"Good day, sir", was my reply, as he sent me one more smile before then started to amble towards the staircase, me soon spotting Hannah to follow at his wake. Carrying a large box that had a sash of timorous blue tied into a bow around it, me raising my brows as immediately realized the apparent present to be yet another new gown to Miss Elizabeth, but bypassing this notion then glanced up at the next floor.

"I was just aboot to go wake yer daughter, sir", I told the Governor and turned half away, him looking surprised by this notion, until that same incredulous expression took over his countenance.

"Is Elizabeth still in bed? Good heavens that girl…Well yes, go on. I shall join you, as I have something I brought for her from my trip to London", Governor Swann responded, now coming by my side and I made yet another curtsey, him then waving me to follow. But after a couple of steps he then directed a slight inquiring look to my direction.

"And how have you been, Miranda?" he asked, although I knew this time it to have been more of a formality than a true enquiry. But nonetheless I smiled, my gaze cast down in respect.

“Weel, sir”, I told him. His eyes shifting forward.

“And your brother, how is he doing?”

"He be also very weel, sir. He juist got promoted as Lieutenant by th' soon to be Commodore."

“Oh, did he now? Well, your brother’s a fine lad. I’ve never doubted his ability to do well in the ranks of Captain Norrington, which is why I put a good word in for him to be accepted. Do congratulate him for me when you see him”, Governor replied benevolently, me nodding in consent.

“I will, sir, thank ye.”

We headed straight to Miss Elizabeth's quarters, it being after all Governor Swann who knocked on her door, me and Hannah standing right behind him in wait. Prepared to enter and do our duties the minute Elizabeth would answer the door, but even after a moment passed she didn't. Causing her father to frown for part confusion part incredulity.

"Elizabeth?" he called out again, knocking the second time. And now I heard some kind of a tumbling sound from within the room, as if something just got dropped to the floor by accident. "Are you alright? Are you decent?"

"…Yes… Yes!" the muffled, kind of hasty voice of Elizabeth then finally replied, Governor Swann letting out a sigh until finally opened the door and entered. Me and Hannah following in tow but a step behind as the Governor took in the murky figure of Elizabeth in her nightgown, surprised to actually find her out of bed.

"Still abed at this hour?" he questioned his daughter, though not having much of a rebuke neither on his face nor in his voice as matched Elizabeth’s gaze.

Elizabeth stood at the feet of her bed, giving her father a wide smile, until soon closed her eyes with a slight shocked gasp when I immediately walked over to the windows after curtsying to her. Pulling the curtains out of the way to open them and let in some fresh air, the bright Caribbean sunlight which streamed in enlightening the dark room instantly, this way as well blinding the still clearly just awoken young lady.

"It's a beautiful day", the Governor remarked, proven correct by the wonderful view which now revealed itself from behind the opened shutters. My eyes lingering at the faraway, glimmering horizon for a second, until I turned my attention back to the father and daughter. My own gaze however directed down, like was the custom while among those superior to you, once the Governor continued. Beckoning to the box in Hannah’s hands.

“I have a gift for you.”

Miss. Elizabeth leveled a surprised and inquiring look at her father, until his hands had opened the blue bow and raised the lid of the box to uncover indeed a dress of the finest golden, embroidered bricade and lace. Her eyes widening due to infatuation when her irises skimmed over the shiny material, searching the beautiful and elaborate cream colored patterns of flowers on top of the darker, but still shy shade of indeed gold, them eventually stopping to examine the detailed front which was decorated by most nuanced and exquisite lace designs. Elizabeth grasping the frock with a delighted mien, her marveling smile widening as she then removed it from the box.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she breathed, her eyes still moving up and down the exquisite dress continuously in admiration, as her father seemed clearly satisfied by her approval. Looking quite self-important in fact, if my corner of eye observation was to go by.

“Isn’t it?”

I stole a look at the dress in Elizabeth's hands, indeed finding it to be rather lovely and of latest fashion as well. Many hours of work to have been spent simply to sow that glamorous lace in place, not to mention the complicated but delicate embroidery of the fabric which covered the sleeves that reached the wearer's elbows and the long, voluminous hem. But just as my stealthy examination was complete, Miss. Elizabeth looked now rather suspicious and turned her enticed attention from the garment back to her father.

“May I inquire as to the occasion?” she queried in turn, trying to read her father’s features to deduce the answer, but he simply stared back at Miss. Elizabeth and quirked an impassive brow. Bypassing her question.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" he replied with a question of his own , matter-o'-fact tone in his voice, which caused Elizabeth then to smile giddily and once more eye at the dress in joy. Governor Swann sharing a laugh with her until he nodded to me and Hannah remarkably.

"Go on" he urged us, me bowing my head as I quickly waltzed over to the folding screen after Miss Elizabeth, where Hannah placed the box temporarily on top of the still unmade bed, until came to help me to dress our Mistress. Elizabeth slipping out of the nightgown as her father happened to glance outside in shifty thoughts, soon starting to speak when I handed the nightgown to Hannah before helped Elizabeth into her proper undergarments.

"Actually, I…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today", the Governor confessed then from behind the screen. Hesitating slightly in middle of the phrase, me seeing Miss. Elizabeth to make a puzzled frown at the sound of that as Hannah threw the nightgown over the screen. Me taking the new dress' corset into my hand before giving it a slight shocked look due to its small size…Soon however wrapping it around Elizabeth's torso with a bit unsure fingers, telling her to stay still.

"Ceremony?" she repeated indeed in confusion, then gasping as I pulled the first laces tight in an accustomed manner, already gnashing the poor lass’ back. But although I made my own frown due to the perception of the presented gown to be one, two sizes too small for even as quite bosomless woman as Elizabeth, I didn't have other choice but to proceed lower with the laces. Bringing unintentional anguish to her as pulled them as tight as was needed to have her fit in the ridiculously tiny dress her father had acquired.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony", was her father's answer. Elizabeth releasing a hiss when another layer of laces was tightened, forcing her torso to cave in a bit till her exterior turned but aghast, but for a whole different treason. Her leaning stiffly to the side to poke a head out from behind the folding screen to see her father.

"I knew it!" she stated, her voice all but glad, but then she let out a new hiss when I yanked her back gently. Pulling yet another loose lace in place, before tugging at the other.

"For goodness sake!" Elizabeth bemoaned, giving me a slight squint. "Are you doing this on purpose, Miranda? My bones will break if you keep on tightening the thing…"

"I'm sorry Miss, but if I don't, th' dress won't fit ye", I told her, offering her a small apologetic smile in turn until continued. Her sighing in frustration, but begrudgingly agreed with my truthful remark.

"Commodore Norrington, he's about to become", the Governor informed, clearly pleased and notably impressed himself upon saying the man's name, and the reason for that was revealed soon. Miss Elizabeth instead apparently wanting to quirk her eyebrows at this, but wasn't given the chance when I once more tugged the strings of her corset, eventually reaching the lower part of it. But due to the forceful yanks I had to make to squeeze her into the supportive garment, Hannah had to take a better grasp of Elizabeth for her not to fall down…For shortage of breath too.

“A fine gentleman, don’t you think?” The Governor asked, even further delighted. “He fancies you, you know.”

I lifted my own brows. Truly, Captain Norrington of the Royal Navy was interested in Miss Elizabeth? That sure wouldn't please William…Though inwardly I then couldn't help but smile for relief at this nugget of information, was it selfish or not. But now Elizabeth let out a shocked moan as one more promptly tightened string dug into her back, her giving me a new furrow of her brows, which I could only return with a second apologetic glance. Because of this her pressing a brief, incredulous hand on her flattened stomach, finding it to have no room to rise along with her breathing.

“Elizabeth? How’s it coming?” Governor Swann inquired, a little worried upon to have heard his daughter’s this time quite a loud gasp. Elizabeth eyeing at the corset she wore and pondered.

"It's difficult to say", was her rather unsure response. The Governor's now turning contemplative, but kind of confused as well when he replied, typically for him misunderstanding the issue as he simply thought his daughter to dislike the look of the gown instead of its practicality.

“I’m told it’s the latest fashion in London.”

"Well, women- in - London - must've - learned - not to breath", Miss Elizabeth answered, her voice disjointed by the final tugs I performed with all my strength, eventually succeeding in closing my Mistress inside the corset. Smile on my lips due to her rather accurate, but gentle retort. But it truly worried me to allow her to leave the house with that taut contraption crushing her bones just for the sake of fashion of a thin waist. Thank heavens I didn't have to endure such trials with my much simpler corset, which wasn't even close as tight. Elizabeth placing a new hand this time over her bosom, testing did actual air manage to flow in her lungs freely, finding it most likely very challenging.

"There, all done. Now the gown", I stated, stepping past Elizabeth who met my gaze, to see my small compassionate smile until I left the shelter of the folding screen to fetch the dress. But as I took it in my hands the butler of Swann residence stepped in through the open door with a bow.

“Milord, you have a visitor.”

I also directed a questionable look towards arrived Tomas, but soon got surprised by Governor Swann before I'd returned back to Miss Elizabeth and Hannah, him recalling something.

“Ah, yes! It must be Mr. Turner!” he stated, my attention instantly perked again due to the mention of William, wide smile rising to my lips. But I wasn’t the only one.

“Is Will here?” Elizabeth’s voice asked, again her head coming to sight behind the screen. I could see that glow in her irises and understood what it meant, but then bypassed this all too familiar observation like many times before.

The Governor seemed rather uncomfortable now while gazed at his as beaming, smiling daughter as the one who'd received the dress a moment past, also noticing Elizabeth's sudden risen interest. Unlike she hadn't displayed when they had been conversing of James Norrington, a probable candidate for marriage, until this moment when the talk had turned to the young blacksmith of their town. Of whom the Governor had become a bit wary, in the manner of receiving his daughter's attachment every day more, which itself was pretty unsettling to him.

"Miranda dear!" he suddenly called out to me, causing me to come to a halt mid-turn and direct a confused look to him. Him nodding towards Hannah before waving at the dress in my hands. "Come, you go and receive our guest. I believe you'd be rather delighted to meet him", he prompted me, exchanging a short stare with me. "You can leave the matters to Hannah. Now, you go down before me."

"Right awa' sir", I complied, but couldn't keep my voice fully restrained for obvious excitement which raised its head in me. Quickly me placing the gown into Hannah's forth extended arms, noting her clear vexation, before I sailed out of the room in as equal hurry. Soon arriving to the top of the flight of stairs leading down, a new, warmer smile spreading over my lips due to the sight of waiting William in the foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Well, during this editing process I became a bit sad to see so much of the fic’s personality was cut out by the number of Scottish words removed from the original chapters…But well, it’s all for the sake of you wonderful readers!  
> BTW, these stories have been published at Quotev as well, so if you wish to re-read them in their original form, you can find them there under the same pen-name I’m using at this site! (Minus some grammatical and other minor changes made to the text, as quite frankly, after re-reading this story myself I don’t understand some choices I’ve made while writing it…) ☺
> 
> Scottish vocabulary:
> 
> Pronouns etc:
> 
> o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him
> 
> Recurrent & other words:
> 
> maw= mum/mother, me= my, aye= yes, aboot= about, heid, awa'= away, weel = well


	3. Entry 2

William stood in middle of the foyer. A peculiar looking black box tucked under his arm while he examined his surroundings from the drapes to all the fancy furniture, until he started to walk about, presumably nervous for some reason. I went over to the railing, leaning to it as followed his doings.

I didn't know it then, but he'd been told to dress into his finest clothes, which he'd taken to heart and indeed now waited there in his best outfit, one appropriate to be worn while visiting a house of a wealthy aristocrat. And as my eyes measured him and his much neater appearance for a moment from my vantage point, liking very much of what I saw, it next amused me as I watched him then direct an inspecting look at his shoes. Noticing something, possibly discovering a stain which hadn't been there before. I hold back a giggle as followed him to try to wipe the dirt into his stocking, clearly rather nervous of some kind due to the upcoming meeting with the Governor, next gazing to his sides indeed a little uneasily after giving in with a jaded sigh. Although I had no idea why.

William ambled about a couple of steps, until he came to a stop in front of an old sconce hanging from the wall. Observing it for a short moment, inclining his head at the not so familiar appearance of it as did I above him, still following his movements, till his hand then rose to touch the object. Only for him to be perplexed, or rather shocked, once one of the candle holders attached to the sconce accidentally came loose at his try to inspect the craftsmanship of it, the detached part staying in his hand. Me placing a silencing palm over my lips to deter my laughter as William looked behind him in alarm, to check had someone seen him, and indeed someone was coming his way. That someone being one of the other male servants, George, as I discovered when he stepped out of the lounge on my left. Just when William had successfully hid the broken piece of the sconce into the cane holder in his panic after discarding the idea of concealing it in his own pocket. Small snigger however this time around escaping my lips as I now saw William try to look casual, giving George a small nod as a greeting until the servant was gone, William releasing a breath of relief. How silly he really was, my William… But at the thought of that I then couldn't take it any longer.

William was startled half to death by my laugh coming from the stairs. His somewhat wide eyes turned to stare at me, until they were once again filled with relief as they took in my safe, familiar form. And after a moment of exchanging gazes with him I started to descend the remaining steps, still laughing, causing my love to so wonderfully and innocently, blush. In that he was very much like me, blushing as easily as speaking. He seemed annoyed when I now reached the foyer, walking over to him.

"This isn't funny, Miranda", William said to me, glancing to our sides a few times, clearly embarrassed. But I could not wipe my smirk away as halted before him, leveling a teasing look directly into his eyes.

"No. It is pure hilarious, William. Wonder what Governor Swann will think efter findin’ one o' his candle holders beside his cane while headin’ oot", I replied, causing William to turn more abashed. But then he sighed deeply, locking gazes with me again, until eventually broke into as wide smile as I was wearing. Taking my hands and pulled me close, wrapping his other, unoccupied arm tightly around my frame.

My heart was filled with warmth as I felt his familiar scent of the forge: sweat, metal and soot, which he however hadn't been able to remove from himself regardless of his apparent bath. I smelled soap mixed in with his personal odor of a blacksmith, which I loved most in him. Unlike many other girls of my age, I didn't despise him or men in particular for being dirty and smelling of sweat almost every hour of the day, as that's what William was. A hardworking, starting blacksmith, ergo a decent young man, who didn't have time to concern himself with such matters. But now, obviously it wasn't only his scent which caused my loving heart to race all the while faster, but simply his closeness and his strong arm (much stronger and secure from before, mind ye) which hold me in its embrace for a wonderful moment, until we separated. Exchanging yet another smile with one another.

“What are ye doing ‘ere, William?” I asked him. Him looking suddenly kind of proud as he then glanced at the case in his person.

"Governor Swann asked me to come. He said to have something to discuss with me, and requested me to stay for a little while after delivering the sword to him", he told me. I made a confused frown. What could possibly the Governor have to discuss with William besides the… sword?

“Sword?” I repeated, my eyes reflecting my bafflement over the matter, him realizing it.

"Mr. Brown was commissioned to craft a sword for the new Commodore", he revealed, my eyes widening for understanding. But after a few seconds of ponder I gave him a slightly narrowed look.

“And why haven’t ye told me ye were given such an important commission? That is great!”

William let out a glum laugh. “It wasn’t after all me the sword was ordered from, but Mr. Brown. And this sword among many others makes no difference to me”, he replied diplomatically, me giving him a bit sad gaze, until I was smiling again. As well glancing at the case.

“But it does mak’ a difference. It was ye who made it, nae Mr. Broon. Heaven forbid, he hasn’t made anythin’ in years!” I stated, this way succeeding in causing my love’s spirits to rise again.

“How was your morning?” William inquired, smiling slightly as behold my following browlifting and frustrated expression.

"Stowed. Pure stowed. Ye cannot imagine how much there is to be done simply in th' foremaist hours o' th' mornin'. Not to mention Hannah 'n' Lily, who didn't make it any easier for me either", I responded, as well sighing, till took William's free hand again. With a sweet smile I’d noticed myself to give only to him. He made an agreeable nod, rubbing my fingers as caught my palm into his soon enough, his irises never looking away from mine, me feeling that same tingling sensation on my skin due to his touch.

“I can. You don’t either know how many orders there are sometimes to be done back in the forge, already required to be finished at the break of near dawn”, was his response, me sensing the sarcastic dare in his voice. Me tilting my head as looked at him tiredly, until I felt my expression to morph to compassionate.

" _I can_. Efter all, it is ye who has to do most o' th' work", I stated out the truth to him, William now as well turning more frustrated due to the mention of his mentor. "Th' old Broon has taught ye well, aye. But soon efter seeing ye to prepare one good enough sword, he left th' shop completely to yer care regardless o' th' fact that it’s his name hanging above th' door!"

"Well, at least I can earn my pay. Orders have started to pour in more than usual, so I've been truly busy lately as well", William told me, his tone soothing to quell my own frustration risen under my usually so serene being. But then he seemed apologetic, squeezing my palm once more.

“So forgive me. I haven’t had the time to come by so often to see you. But if your hands have been as full of work as mine, I reckon you wouldn’t either have had any time for me”, he added, now smiling more amused. I returned it as wide, tender, nodding sideways.

“I’ve missed ye, I admit that much.”

William pondered a moment, searching my features carefully, until he next caused my heart to almost jump out of my chest when his gentle fingers swept my jaw, his hand setting itself on my neck momentarily. Me now seeing the happiest smile to also reflect through his warm, brown eyes, his smile as tender.

“Me too. Much.”

My own gaze also softened due to the sound of his words, us then staring at each other for a short moment speechless, until the Governor's sudden voice started to speak from our left. Surprising and frightening us both, neither of us being aware of the moment he'd come downstairs.

"Ah, Mr. Turner!" he called out delighted, William and me turning to face him and saw him walk towards us from the staircase. What else but polite smile on his lips. "Good to see you again!"

William returned his smile and hurried to meet the Governor, now placing that not anymore so mysterious case he was carrying onto the mahogany table standing in the foyer. “Good day, sir. I have your order.”

I took a step closer, only to be surprised despite of already knowing what was inside the case as William raised the lid of the container, to unveil a beautifully crafted rapier unlike I’d ever seen him make. With unbelievably thin blade, the handle of the weapon decorated with gold filigree. See, I had learnt something due to all those hours spent in William's forge with him and my brother, watching them once William had also often taught Peter the secrets of true swordmaking in addition to how to use them. This short remembrance causing me to smile when I then followed William to take the delicate weapon into his hands before extending it to the awaiting Governor, who was notably taken by it as well. That's my William. So good with his hands that anything he made turned out as pure art!

“The blade is folded steel”, he explicated, starting the description, while measured the Governor’s reaction as the older man’s gaze in turn gauged at the unsheathed sword in admiration. William continuing, indeed pointing out the added details I had apparently been right about.

"That's gold filigree laid into the handle", he said, following as the Governor now did eye at the attractive decoration made with great care and skill, giving the weapon that certain adornment it deserved. But then William extended his hands again, asking to have the weapon back for a demonstration.

Governor Swann did cede the rapier back to him with a questionable mien, until both of us raised our brows when William balanced the thin blade on his finger. Smiling slightly, that familiarly proud but somewhat serious look in his eyes like always when it came to his work. That what else making me smile, as my eyes dropped momentarily down in my thoughts.

"Perfectly balanced", William remarked, his eyes gliding along the shining metal, before rose again to meet the Governor's own. "The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Governor let out a slight startled sound, leaning back so that I had to take a step backwards when William now gracefully flipped the sword around. To illustrate the rare lightness of the weapon in relation to its stability, before presenting it to him once again handle first. The Governor's overly content voice replying soon enough when he took the rapier back from William, not helping but to inspect the skillful craftsmanship of the said beautiful blade for another moment. William placing his arms behind his back, an expectant look on his face once he behold the Governor’s satisfaction, so it was easy to guess why. I sent a remarkable browlifting towards him from behind Governor Swann’s back, which he returned with as subtle smile.

“Impressive, very impressive…” Governor Swann praised, sheathing the rapier. “Ah, now…Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this.”

William gave the man a delighted, but still deterred smile as the sword was again handed to him to hold, him putting it back into the case without a moment of delay. But my own wide, proud smile was then faltered and we both got taken aback by Governor Swann's following remark which he said what else but casually, not aware of the true nature of the manner he brought up.

"Do pass my compliments on to your Master", he said, William's gaze rising to meet the Governor's in surprise. To me clearly disappointed even, but he then neutralized his expression into that of mere courteous and smiled, nodding in consent. Hiding his true thoughts behind that practiced mask of composure.

“I shall”, he promised, clasping the case shut. “A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated.”

William now looked away and I could see the evident frustration to show in his eyes, which of course the Governor was too blind or indifferent to notice. Me giving my loved one a sorry gaze, walking forth from Governor Swann's wake to come to William's side. Him meeting my gaze as my right arm circled his, squeezing it encouragingly, my own smiling eyes next telling him that at least I knew the truth. That _he_ was the appreciated craftsman, not some old, alcohol indulging poltroon benefitting from his apprentice’s skills, and who even wouldn’t be able to raise a hammer anymore if it came down to it after years of lax tippling. And my wordless support had the wanted effect, that same cordial look returning back into his eyes as they gazed deep into mine, our eyes staying locked to one another for a short moment. And it seemed that our small exchange of intimacy seemed to remind the Governor of something, as he soon let out a new utterance, this time of realization.

"Oh, yes! And now to the other matter, my lad!" he stated, causing William and my stare to be cut as we both turned to look at him in confusion, until William remembered as well the other reason he'd arrived for. Now stepping closer to the older man with a bow.

"With your permission, I shall not stay for long. I have a lot of work still ahead of me", William answered. Governor Swann nodding, smiling himself rather suspiciously if you ask me, as next turned to look at me. Now waving at me to join them for some reason as they started walking and approached the Governor's study, baffling me.

"You too, Miranda. You certainly need to be present during this discussion as well, my dear", he told me, serious, that same odd twinkle in his eye that signaled the man to be up to something as now William turned to give me a look too halfway. Frowning for wonder.

But I got over mine and then just curtsied with a slight smile, following them all the way to the said private office of my Master. And once there William and I were standing in front of the writing desk, silent, following as the surprisingly cheerful turned Governor immediately strolled over to the small bar table beside the wide window. Pouring some expensive brandy into one glass, soon filling another and placed it on the desk, for what we knew not as waited for him to explain why he’d asked both of us to accompany him in his study, not just William.

William and I directed even more clueless looks to each other, and not long after to the Governor who just stood by the window. Scanning the tropical scenery opening before him, until finally he'd collected his thoughts, whatever they could've been and he turned to face us. Contemplative expression covering his features, him ambling behind his desk, sitting down. His gaze almost never leaving us, and after remaining subjected to the Governor’s relentless stare for a while William hawked a bit uncomfortable due to the befallen, long silence.

"Yes, forgive me this wait, but I'm not exactly sure how to present this matter to the two of you", Governor Swann apologized, his gaze dropping briefly until it rose again to eye at us. He took a small swig of his brink, me and William frowning questionably, sharing another regard from the corner of our eyes, before the Governor eventually found the right words. Starting to talk.

"As you undoubtedly know, you two have truly close relation to one another", he said, making the two of us to jolt, William then making a slight confused frown in turn. But I soon only smiled shyly as the Governor continued.

"And I dare to reckon it has only deepened along the years, as I hear you've been courting for some time now", he made his next claim, which although truly disconcerting was after all true. I made a curt nod, where Will only stole a glimpse of me, his eyebrows this time raised as we both waited Governor Swann to specify his purpose for such presumptions.

"Aye, we have, but forgive me for askin’…What has that to do wi’ this?" I inquired, casting my Master a careful look, where he then only returned it with a warm smile. Standing.

"Well Miranda, as you know, before your mother died she carried a certain promise in her mind till the moment she passed. Made by my late wife", he started again, me feeling William to stare at me for a while, until his eyes shifted back to the Governor. Me nodding the second time.

“Aye.”

“The promise, was of course, that I would do everything in my power to secure your mother’s subsistence in my house, as long as she would live. And same went with her children, you and Peter. But as it happens that you mother passed before either of you reached adulthood, it then became one of my obligations to take custody of you, so to speak, till you’d be old enough to fend for yourselves. And by that I mean the time when both of you would start your own families and get married…”

Regardless of the fact that Governor Swann was now finally explaining himself, he still made no sense to William and me. Aye, all he told us now was true, but how did it relate to William? We gawked at him in even greater puzzlement, trying to form some kind of a conclusion where all this was going. The Governor's smile not fading even a tad as he once more kept on talking, stretching his arms behind his back, changing place.

“And as your official guardian, in place of your mother, it has now befallen over me to secure that you have a sufficient income, and that you have a place to spend your nights in”, he remarked.

"Aye, 'n' I thank ye for that, sir", I answered, making a slight curtsey. My gesture getting returned with a new warm smile and a nod.

"Yes, I know. You've done well by filling your mother's position, and have grown to be a very capable young woman", Governor Swann complimented, me directing my eyes down upon smiling, as felt my cheeks turn red due to embarrassment. William remaining uncomfortable as he hadn't yet been included into the conversation, but the following declarative words of the Governor caused us both to freeze, turn dumbfounded.

"Well, as I mentioned, both you and your bother have grown to be young adults by now. So just like my own daughter, I have come to a conclusion the time to be ripe enough for you to marry, Miranda", he then spoke, with this phrase finally unmasking the true nature of this conversation both William and I had attended. And indeed the two of us now stiffened to our spots, but me more than William due to my evident, personal surprise. Me staring at my Master, speechless, where he simply smiled until nodded himself, resuming his walk again. Leaving me shocked.

“Me, sir?” I asked.

“Yes. You, like many other young ladies have to ensure your future living by other means, and that is by finding the right man for a husband to support you.”

"Forgive me Governor Swann, but may I inquire how do I make part of this matter?" William did now query, me looking at him quickly and seeing him frown deeper, stepping forth. This causing the Governor's smile to widen, and it was then I reckoned to begin to understand the Governor's made insinuations.

"Very good question!" he stated, us exchanging a short gaze. "And there indeed is another reason why I asked you to arrive here today, Mr. Turner. There indeed is a reason…What I'm trying to say, is that as you Miranda don't have a father of your own to find you a suitable husband, that task has been placed upon my shoulders to fulfill. But I find it not as hard, as I've learnt you already have a strong attachment for a certain gentleman of fine reputation and livelihood…"

The Governor kept yet another remarkable break, his eyes now staring at only William. And then indeed both of us started to understand his intentions, me feeling William to go stiff again, where I then simply felt my heart to flip, great happiness taking over me. Governor Swann noticing my reaction once he then looked satisfied, angling his jaw as behold the pair of us before him.

"So without further mincing words, as you two have obvious relationship of caring kind, formed after several years of acquaintance and very deep one at that, I'd wish to see you to marry as soon as possible. I consider your match rather commendable, as you already have such a close bond between you, ergo have an excellent foundation to build your mutual life upon. And lastly as was said, you have a sufficient income to come by, each of you, and possess the every requirements to make yourself, but more importantly each other happy as a man and wife. So here we are. This is the matter I wanted to discuss with both of you, and hope you find my proposition as fitting as I have come to see it."

We said nothing. Just stood there thunderstruck, close to have our mouths dropped open for astonishment, William's figure as tense as a string next to mine. But it didn't take long when pure joy filled me, and I smiled wider from before. Like I hadn’t for years since that one certain day the Governor's suggestion brought back in my mind now, also involving this kind of a moment of mirth I’d dreamed about ever since then.

My eyes sought William's, to see his reaction to the news. To us suddenly offered chance we had waited for the past three years, but instead of his irises I was only met with his petrified profile. His eyebrows still knitted together as he stared at Governor Swann in utmost perplexity, not saying anything. This causing my smile to falter only slightly, as his so unreadable demeanor made me wonder why he didn't seem to share my happiness. But quickly that small doubt of mine was as quickly wiped to oblivion by the immense excitement I next experienced, it flooding in me, and drowning even the slightest uncertainties.

"I wouldn't desire nothin' less than that", I replied to the Governor, finally getting my turn in this chat and took William's forearm, wrapping mine around it. Feeling him gasp only slightly due to my tender touch, his gaze then giving our entwined arms a fast glimpse, until he turned his as blank eyes to me when I continued. Now more blue expression on my face.

"But regardless o' oor desire to marry, I'm afraid it is nae possible, sir. We care for each other aye, very much, but have nae much money to guarantee oor future if th' wedding is to be held. Th' ceremony would take its toll, even more to buy us an house efter we would've become a man 'n' wife…" I told the Governor the undeniable truth. As even we both had our jobs and average salary to come with it, still our funds couldn't have secured our life together, regardless of Governor Swann's standpoint in the matter. Same problem had presented itself to us before as well, among other things…But for our surprise Governor Swann then let out a small laugh, shaking his wig covered head once before answered, sincerity in both his mien and gaze.

"You need not to worry about such things as money", he assured us, me blinking taken aback and the Governor smiled at me encouragingly. "After all, I have promised to make sure you will be married to a respectable man, such as Mr. Turner admittedly is. So it is my pleasure to aid you in any way I can, perhaps even in a form of small contribution, so that you can get your life started. Just regard it as a form of an early wedding present from me."

My heart swelled for gratitude. Me not believing my ears as the Governor, a man who wasn't my real father, was still willing to lend us money to aid us to get married. It was just too good to be true! I released a sigh, my eyes most likely close sparkling as I looked at Governor Swann utmost thankfully, bowing my head and dipping into an elated curtsey. Hardly being able to deter my happiness that bubbled inside me, and I couldn't.

"Thank ye! Thank ye so much, sir! We can ne'er repay such a favor…" I responded, William as silent as had been during the whole previous exchange, his forearm still latched to mine. Me now squeezing it as gave him a beaming gaze, a gentle one, practically feeling my eyes to shine for the pure affection I felt for him with all my heart as I interlocked my fingers with his. And finally he turned his irises to look into mine like so many times before, but caused me to turn momentarily addled again as I saw the current emotion in them. That look that he leveled at me now… It wasn't the same. He didn't usually look at me with such eyes…

"Nonsense! The moment you have come into agreement about the date of your wedding, I shall inform Mattie and have her aid you with preparations", Governor Swann promised readily, then walking back over to his writing desk and grasped the other untouched glass of brandy. Handing it to dumbfounded William, where I simply smiled that wide, thankful smile and made another, deeper curtsey to my benevolent Master. That was all I could do to thank him, besides conducting my duties with even greater vigor this day onward.

“Thank ye, sir.”

“Congratulations to both of you! I’m sure your marriage will be very happy and mutually satisfactory.”

William stared at the rosin colored alcohol in his glass, pondering, taking it to his lips to drink but in the end didn't swallow a drop. Placing the lead crystal eventually back on the table untouched, his gaze following the movement. Me leveling him now a questionable glance, trying to seek his eyes as my also a bit worried hand pressed on his shoulder to turn him, but he refused to face me. And then the Governor finished his own drink, next glancing at the old tall-case clock behind him, realizing the time.

"But now we must end this conversation. My daughter and I shall soon be late from Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony", he informed us, me giving him one more, but this time around a bit weaker smile as curtsied yet again. The Governor being the first one to walk over to the door, and after allowing us to exit before him, me and William eventually followed him all the way back to the foyer. Me measuring William's countenance for a long time, trying to figure out what was it he was thinking about so deeply, gaining nothing from his so expressionless form. Me wrinkling my brows as he neither said anything to clarify the clear shift in his mood.

"William?" I asked, coming to a halt as stepped in front of him. Lifting his jaw so that he finally locked gazes with me, now suddenly kind of sad emotion dwelling in his making me worry even more. And fear, deep within me. "What is it, my…?"

"Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning!" Governor Swann's voice interrupted me suddenly, this certain name alerting William and he spun around, only to freeze to his spot yet again. But this time because of Miss Elizabeth, who was descending the stairs to the first floor, her now gazing up and noticing William, who was busy at beholding her beauty in her new, elegant, pale gold gown of exquisite lace and brocade. Witnessing like the rest of us too how that blissful smile spread over her lovely lips at the sight of him.

"Will. It's so good to see you!" she breathed, hurrying down even at the expense of tripping over to her long skirts, me directing a slightly confused look to William as saw his current expression. It being filled with that innocent, rather indeed infatuated look I knew all too well, but which I hadn't gotten accustomed to see him give to others besides me, and realizing this now so plainly I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Even jealous, maybe, as Elizabeth nearly dashed over to William, forcing me to cede my place in front of my love to her. Elizabeth now locking gazes with William in turn, gaining his full attention.

"I had a dream about you last night", she told him, me stepping back, although my eyes soon rose to secretly examine William. Him seeming genuinely surprised by this revelation, me detecting the way his eyes turned softer when he was so close to Miss Elizabeth. For my confusion, but then again for my ultimate fear. Immediately Lily and Hannah's earlier drivel coming back to haunt me, while I followed their ongoing conversation.

“About me?” William questioned, sheepishly as blinked at Miss Elizabeth’s unexpected words.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to…?" Governor Swann started, cutting in, about to interfere with what he regarded as his daughter's indeed rather tactless behavior. Which I did agree, as Miss Elizabeth acted maybe a little too... formal with William than was seemly. Or maybe it was just my awakened jealousy making me think so, and which was why I couldn't all of a sudden stand to hear her talk so friendly to him, in automatic fear of gaining a… No, I must’ve not thought that way. And a smile then returned on my lips as I once again remembered the fact that made all my fears impossible to turn into reality, worth fearing.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth continued, ignoring her father’s subtle berate with a question of her own, her eyes never shifting away from William's. And despite of what I’d just decided upon for some reason I was now afraid to witness his response to her so intimate statement. Intimate being that her dream had been about the day she and the Governor had sailed to Port Royal aboard a ship which had saved William from drowning after his own ship had been attacked by pirates many years ago. Before I'd met him. And this small detail had always caused me anguish throughout our friendship, as he after all shared something so prominent with Elizabeth where I didn't. Yet another thing she won me over in.

William blinked again before replied, casting his eyes momentarily down politely. "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Miss Elizabeth now inquired, dared to ask him, expectant look in her brown eyes as they gawked into William's. Me feeling my own to widen only a bit, although I of course stayed silent. Instead giving my young Mistress a slightly judgmental gaze, her so casual usage of William's given name also causing her father to disapprove.

_Will?_ She just called him Will, just like that? It wouldn't have mattered otherwise, but the undeniable truth in today's society was that the pair of them after all belonged to two different classes. Elizabeth being a daughter of a well respected patrician, where Will was seen just as simple, well… I guess people like him and me, _the_ _working class_ , could as well be called peasants in some way in comparison to the rich and powerful. But just because of this obvious fact I couldn't tolerate Elizabeth's so thoughtless way of conducting herself while around him. This however having nothing to do with the fact that I realized myself to be in fact jealous while standing there between them, I assure you that. But this time also William seemed to agree, next behaving himself like the proper gentleman upon recognizing where the line of decency was drawn.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always", was his diplomatic response, of course disappointing Elizabeth who'd expected same kind of familiarity back from William. Me letting my gaze drop, maybe in small relief if I was honest to myself, as then Governor Swann made a satisfied nod.

"There, see?" he remarked, giving Elizabeth a matter-o'-fact glance until met William's gaze again. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

I turned to curtsey to my Master as he now received his hat from one of the arrived drivers, still noticing how William's eyes sank in some kind of melancholy at the sight of Elizabeth’s brief bemusement until as quickly rose again. To meet with hers, which now had changed from that warm and friendly into somewhat nonchalant.

"Good day, Mr. Turner", she wished him, but neither her voice was any warmer. As well nothing but polite as had been his a moment past, when without a word more she then followed her father outdoors. Governor Swann's urging voice telling her to hurry.

I straightened and released a sigh, as my following intention to turn and smile at William. About to take his arm, but before I could but twirl around he was already gone. Walking to the doorway himself with hasty steps, to follow how Elizabeth's dapper silhouette slipped inside the carriage waiting at the manor’s courtyard for the gentry to arrive.

"Good day!" he exclaimed after her, me as well walking beside him through the front doors, only to hear how William let out a somewhat despondent sigh. A ghost of an odd, enchanted smile on his lips as he then finished with breathless voice. "…Elizabeth."

I wrinkled my brows, not being able to stop that foul feeling of uncertainty crash against me like a tidal wave as I watched Elizabeth bestow William one more glance through the carriage's window, over her shoulder, before the horses harnessed at the head of it pulled it into motion. Not but a few seconds later the carriage driving out of the Swann' residence's gates to the street, vanishing. Me and William staying at the front steps of the house, silent, the doors getting shut behind us soon after as we continued to stare after the disappeared carriage...

I endured the somehow awkward silence for a few seconds more, until then let out a sigh as well and turned to William. Smiling while took his hand, nodding towards the house.

"Ye want to come inside 'n' have some tea afore ye leave?" I inquired from him, him flinching like before when I touched him and finally his eyes turned to meet mine again. For my even greater, following relief filling with that same gentle, caring expression they always hold while taking me in. Him returning my coaxing smile, but shook his head.

"No. I must return back to work", he replied. But although my uneasiness had been lessened but a moment ago, I now saw how his expression changed the second he looked away from me. Me then gasping in turn as he pulled his hand free from mine rather quickly, just like Miss Elizabeth then making a swift exit by just starting to walk away from the manor. Not giving me a single word of goodbye nor gaze, it causing my heart to lurch for some senseless reason. Concern setting foot in me, but although my eyebrows creased yet again I then forced myself to smile. Turn back to my carefree self.

"Shall I come today? At th' same time?" I called out after him, still in some part of me stressing about his reply, even though there was no reason for that either…Or were there, but I just stubbornly bypassed it?

But then as if nothing had after all changed I saw William twirl around, close to normal smirk inhabiting his lips when he waved at me, nodding.

"Same time!" he confirmed. And then he too, was gone. Out of my sight.

I couldn't hold back a third sigh as the unpleasant knot in my stomach came loose. Aye. Nothing had changed between us. I was just overreacting now when it looked probable that William and I would soon, in the following months or weeks, have each other to keep. For the rest of our lives, and longer. And this realization caused that same silly, lovestoned smile turn the corners of my lips upward when I now reopened the door, going back inside. Having some baking to do for the later afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish vocabulary:
> 
> Pronouns etc:
> 
> o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him
> 
> Recurrent & other words:
> 
> afore= before, me= my, aye= yes, ne'er= never, efter= after, broon= brown, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, gey/pure= very, wi'= with, stowed= busy, foremaist = first, mak’= make, mornin’ = morning


	4. Entry 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer = I don’t own Pirates of the Caribbean, just my own original characters, added bits to the original script and all the other original content presented in this fic.

I was humming to myself cheerfully, placing the pie and the small, freshly baked bread rolls inside the basket resting on the table beside me, to accompany the bottle of currant juice of our own making. I had picked the berries, where Mattie had made the juice. Hers was the best, and as I felt this day to be even more special due to the sudden occurrence of William and my upcoming wedding preparations, I felt that I needed to bring something as special for today's visit to the forge.

"Well Miranda, I only wonder what has caused your spirits to rise so high?" a woman's somewhat remarkable voice then said behind me, me turning around and indeed seeing Mattie walk in with a big basket of clean sheets. Fetched from the clothesline at the backyard.

As well Hannah and Lily turned to give her a look, who so far had been sitting at the dining table with Estrella, one of the other older maids of this residence. What else than discussing the reason for my so odd behavior and the nonstop, mysterious smile covering my lips. And it what else than turned even wider now when I met the eyes of Mattie as she abandoned the laundry basket beside the dish cabinet, then walking over to me and taking my hands, before gave me a squish. Looking genuinely happy.

"Oh deary, I just learnt the news!" she breathed while hugging me, my complexion turning once more a little red. "Congratulations, you deserve such a caring and cordial husband by your side just like him! Oh, I'm so happy and relieved to see you promised to such a decent young lad, such as William. If only your mother could be here now to see this day to finally come, as she always believed even three years ago that Will is to be sure to make you happy. As so do I. I know you will be the most happy with him, Miranda. To any lesser man I couldn't have allowed the Governor to promise your hand to", she continued. Separating from me as her words came out in one flood of excitement, me in fact seeing the corners of her eyes to turn moist. She was as happy about the news as was I, and I guess there was no helping it. She had after all known me since I'd been born, and that was 18 years.

I nodded. Directing one significant glance towards Hannah and Lily, who were petrified on their chairs, staring at me their eyes wide for evident shock. Also Estrella casting me a surprised look behind her teacup, lowering it back on the saucer. And leaving her out of this, as she didn't treat me even close the same way as this pair of newest maids did, I can't deny that I didn't feel tempted to give the two a rather smug smile in return. But I didn't. It wasn't like me to rub it in their faces, when they were already so…astounded.

"Thank ye Mattie", I replied, dropping my eyes down in slight embarrassment. I always reacted like this when someone presented their thanks or compliments to me, bringing my quite shy in essence nature forth. Because regardless of the fact that I'd become so familiar and assertive with William, I still found it difficult while dealing with others I didn't know as closely as him. Mattie squeezed my palms once more.

"Have you decided the date yet? I already have some ideas about the cake…" she continued, giving me an inquiring gaze straight into eyes, this way making me now turn more abashed. I let out a sigh, looking down again as shook my head.

"Naw, we…haven't talked aboot this much yet. At all, as Governor Swann presented th' marriage proposition juist today", I replied, this time inclining my head a little. Mattie nodding in understanding.

"Of course. Well, take your time, and do not rush! Now when the decision has been made, you and William have all the time in the world to plan your future."

I smiled, my cheeks still heated as I looked up to her. But now she happened to glance behind me, a new, this time rather wry smile taking control of her lips.

“Going to see him?” she queried, me directing a coy look at her over my shoulder.

"Aye. I'm to brin’ late lunch for 'im", I revealed, me soon hearing a light snort of who else's than Lily's, whose eyes were probably throwing daggers at me. But I cared not. So elated I was for everything that had already happened today, all the more on my 18th birthday! Mattie scanning me as well most likely beaming features, in agreement, until she then hurried over to the pantry. Soon returning with a small bundt cake she'd made yesterday for our today's dessert.

"Here, take this too. After all you two need to celebrate now when the moment you've both waited for three years has finally come!" she prompted, practically shoving the pastry in my hands, before then had taken the basket and was ushering me towards the kitchen door leading to the backyard, which we servants mainly used while going to town.

I was a bit surprised by her sudden urge the get me out of the house. But it didn't take me long to just smile and take the basket back to my own hand, before placing it momentarily on the table again as halted to take my shawl from the coat rack. Wrapping it over my shoulders after I had removed my apron, to make me look at least a little more presentable. Mattie giving me an approving gaze, as I then was stuck to stare at my reflection from a small mirror hanging above the rack.

I examined my demeanor for a moment, until then removed the bonnet of my maid's uniform. Next freeing my maybe a bit overgrown wisps from the casual topknot I usually winded them every morning before getting to work. To make me look as good as possible in the eyes of my loved one (with the barely tolerable assets I had) for a specific reason. Maybe I was being only vain, but in the end, weren't all people like that? Vain? For this reason me giving my reflection one more encouraging smile, sighing.

“Weel, I’m off!”

"Have a great time! But remember, you must be back before the Governor and Miss Elizabeth return from the ceremony!" Mattie reminded me. I turned to nod, until then pushed through the door of the kitchen. Stepping to the warm Caribbean sunlight, closing my eyes briefly as the loveliest breeze brushed my skin, easing the burning sensation of the bright rays. I loved to live here. But sometimes, the weather became too scalding to tolerate.

With light steps I started my journey through the town, my destination Mr. Brown's smithy, where like many afternoons past I was to meet William for late lunch. At this hour he usually had managed to finish the majority of his incomplete orders, in need of a long break and like I always could determine by his always so much grumbling stomach the moment I arrived, sustenance. And once again I was to be his savior, as he every so often put it after seeing me enter with a basket full of food suitable for a light meal. For his luck always just before he was famished by the amount of sedulous working he insisted upon. William hated to have nothing to do. And those days when there was not a single order to be prepared, and there were very rare occasions such as that I hear, he didn't know how to spend his suddenly free afternoon. But quickly enough, I had then discovered his familiar form to lean by the door frame of the Swann' residence's kitchen, asking me what else than join him for a walk. And as soon as possible and when I’d been able, I had. Without a moment of hesitation.

Very soon I blended with the ambling about townspeople, coming and going in their business as much as I. But as my gaze now moved around to examine my surroundings, I was then startled as very strong blast of wind blew against me. Howling as it blew along the street. Almost causing my basket and my shawl to fall down if I hadn't quickly enough grasped them, my open hair pushing on my face as I tried to stand straight against the unnaturally forceful breeze, me then peering through my curls to see forward. And I was taken by a surprise when first a herd of frantic geese all of a sudden sprung toward me, me regaining my balance just barely as the animals rushed past me right at my feet, flapping their wings. Me surviving this encounter even with my lacking stability, only to be then taken aback again by a parasol which advanced in my way in the wind as suddenly, the owner of it rushing after it.

I dodged the flying lace parasol, but couldn't avoid a direct contact with it. The blasted thing causing me then to lose my balance again, falling. Me landing on my side with a groan, having enough luck to have been able to grab the basket before its contents spilled all over the muddy, dirty avenue. I sighed, deep, my hair once again a curtain hanging on my face as I stiffly stood up, frowning as I noted those peculiar, grey clouds that had appeared to the blue horizon and around the docks. Foreshadowing a possible storm perhaps? Was that why there was abruptly this powerful gust of air tearing through the town, causing the signs of the shops to rattle against the building walls loudly, and many poor women's skirts to rise? But then again I bypassed such ponders after managing to smooth down my own gown. A tropical storm wasn't anything new in the Caribbean waters, upon thinking this me simply wiping my hem clean from the majority of the grime, continuing on my way.

About five minutes later I was very close to arriving to the forge, but my interest was then awoken by numerous, running naval officer patrols which startled me by appearing out of thin air. All armed, apparently searching for something, or someone by the serious look on their faces, their superiors shouting out orders to advance their search to new parts of town. And it was then when I saw my brother as well to run to the scene, dressed in his fancy red and white uniform, that very same black tricorne hat set upon the white wig he too was obligated to wear while enlisted in the army. Also having a musket in his hands, but now his earnest expression was softened by the sight of me, him separating from his brigade and arriving by my side.

"What is going on Peter?" I enquired him, glancing at the running about red coats. "Has something happened?"

"A pirate escaped just a moment ago from the docks", Peter explained, his brown eyes meeting mine, grim. He had assumed the British accent quite well during his time in the army, and usually it was rare to hear him speak like I nowadays, if occasional words of Scottish origin weren't taken into consideration. Sounding like a natural born Englishman.

My eyes widened for surprise. And shock. Me now seeing Peter's jaw muscles to clench as he glanced around too, as if trying to find the skulking buccaneer in some dark corner of the street we were standing at. Pure anger shining from his usually as warm eyes as William's, and there was no questioning why once Peter continued.

"That bloody goon dared to threaten Miss Swann and take her hostage", Peter revealed, my eyes widening even more. Miss Elizabeth? Had she been taken hostage? That was…horrible.

"Is she awright, is she… Did that pirate…?" I tried to ask him but Peter interrupted me, placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"She's safe, Miranda", he reassured me, me feeling a sigh of indeed relief escape my lips. "Thank goodness for that. The scoundrel abandoned her in the docks after managing to find a way to escape us, and is now on the run. He must be found… But because of this rogue on the loose it's dangerous for you to just wander about here…" Peter took in the basket I was carrying. "What are you doing here? Shopping?”

"I was aboot to go to William's", I answered, understanding in my brother's gaze, and then he even smiled a bit before then looked contemplative for a short moment. Soon turning serious again.

"Very well, the forge isn't far away. Go there, but do _not_ leave before I come to get you. You understand, Miranda? Don't leave Will's side until I come for you", he told me, made me swear with his eyes which stared deep into mine, compelling me for a confirmation, his rather light eyebrows deeply wrinkled. His hands squeezing my shoulders, him once again looking like the worried big brother he evidently was, regardless of the fact that we were twins. And I did then only nod curtly, smiling a little.

"I won't. I wait fur ye there", I promised.

Peter returned my smile clearly satisfied, nodding too. “Good.”

I watched as Peter stepped away from me, until then started to march along the street, about to join his fellow officers. But then he remembered something, turning, and a broad grin on his lips he was with me again. Placing a kiss on my cheek, what else than causing me to blush.

"I heard. Congratulations for ye and Will. I know he'll take care of ye now when he finally has gotten ye", he said to me, more gently, his smile reaching his eyes before he then once again left me. Me not being able to give him a response when he was already gone, and as I followed his receding back I then shook my head. Sighing. He knew too? Had everyone else learnt about our marriage before William and myself? Oh, well… I guess Governor Swann had been obliged to ask my brother did he approve my possible husband to be...And obviously he did. They were as close as brothers, William and him.

I walked behind a corner, crossing the next street, until I finally followed a small tunnel leading to another one, descending a tiny staircase consisting of only couple of stairs at the end of it. Finally passing a statue of a blacksmith placed on my left side into an immersion, and there it was. The smithy, with only a couple of steps more me already standing under the sign which read "J. Brown" with big letters, having the symbol of an anvil and a hammer above it. I smiled, gazing at it for a few seconds until fully accustomed went to the door to enter. But as I grasped the handle and pulled, it wouldn't budge. At all.

I frowned. Had William forgotten our meeting? It would be rather odd, as we had been meeting like this for so long now that it had become certain kind of a tradition to us. So why was the door...

I got scared half to death when suddenly someone wiggled the door's latch from the inside. The whole door shaking violently with a loud rattle as that someone desperately tried to get out. Freezing me to my spot as I followed the wrenching of the door for a short while in utmost bafflement, then taking a step closer to it.

"William?" I called, my voice careful as I leant closer to the door. But then suddenly a strange voice I didn't recognize started to talk inside, me hardly separating the said words through the thick door from the other side.

"That is a _wonderful_ trick", the mocking, clearly annoyed voice said, causing me to frown again as I listened. Me placing an ear against the bolted door, but the following remark of this stranger caused me to stiffen the second time, this time for utmost dismay. "...Except once again, you are between me and my way out. And now…" I heard a familiar screech of metal as a sword was drawn, causing my hairs to rise. "…you have no weapon."

I bolted, my eyes widening as I straightened in a hurry. _William!_ I heard another, somewhat unfathomable noise inside, which sounded like a sizzle of some kind and an alarmed bray of a donkey. Most likely old Amanda's. But then the silence was replaced with clear sounds of sword fighting, it causing my heart to start to race for concern. William was fighting with someone inside! But it couldn't possibly be…the pirate, could it? The pirate couldn't have sneaked into the smithy and be now battling there with me William!

I got filled with panic, it setting me into motion instantly. Me gathering my hem and hurried away from the front door, running forward on the street until I reached a certain alley, squeezing myself into it. I had to get to the backdoor! I had to see if William was alright! And I prayed to God he'd forgotten to lock it.

I soon had managed to force my way through the narrow alley in my hurry, next searching the second entrance to the smithy with my gaze. Upon spotting it me running straight to it in a frenzy, but as I grasped the door and tested it, finding it thank heavens unlocked, carefulness raised its head in me. And despite of my urgency I discovered myself opening the door quiet as a mouse, peeking inside, seeing but the supplies gathered at the back of the shop which was used as a storage of some kind. Although instantly the echo of the ongoing sword fight reached my ears, me sneaking in seguedly and soon I indeed saw William. Challenging his sword against rather tanned, dirty and in every way scruffy man, who wore as said sweaty, soiled, ragged clothes that couldn’t belong to anyone else than a sea rover.

This stranger, whose voice I'd faintly heard through the front door, had dreadlocked, as well untidy hair. Decorated by numerous shining trinkets of all sorts, and which was kept in place by a dusty, red bandana. He carried a pistol and a compass at his belt, his black lined eyes now slightly widened for irritation as he experienced probably quite unexpected resistance from William. Me then being able to see a glint of gold from the mouth of my love's adversary when he revealed his teeth in anger. A true pirate. In Port Royal.

This realization caused my blood to stop flowing. I'd never seen a real pirate before, and rather wouldn't have wished to be put face to face with one, although it wasn't me who was up against this outlaw scoundrel. William was.

But despite of the evident fear I felt, I knew I couldn't leave William alone with this animal. So I now crept closer, moving from a hide to another, soon passing William's Master Mr. Brown. And as I sneaked past him I took notice of the empty bottle of grog on the floor beside his snoring form, the man himself sprawled on a chair. Passed out, slacking off in his drunken dreams as usual, me not being able to stop myself from wrinkling my nose due to the stench of alcohol which wafted from him. Truly a disgusting man, and lazy to boot.

I proceeded further inside, following as William fought the buccaneer admirably and courageously. With all his skill, while both of them were now currently balancing on top of a broken wagon, which had been placed to lean against the stairs leading to the shop. It to have shifted from its place when these two men had climbed on it in their tumult of battle, this scene to have looked otherwise rather amusing if I hadn't been so concerned of my beloved's well being. Me indeed being able to only follow from my hiding in worry as William defended himself against that pirate, that whole of the Fort was searching for at the moment…And who wasn't all that bad with the blade either, that much that I as an amateur could measure.

All of a sudden William deflected the pirate's attack with crossed blades, then in a blink of an eye wrapping his sword around the shackles I noticed to hang from the miscreant's wrists. Next sticking the weapon into the wooden beam above them, my tensed body relaxing a little when I saw William render the pirate immobile, and I let out a sigh as I saw from William's profile that he was smiling rather smugly at the trapped miscreant. The pirate directing a confused gaze to his stuck arm until tried to yank it free, after some useless wriggling soon grabbing it, his struggling intensifying.

I was about to come out of my hiding, thinking that the danger had been avoided when the pirate was now securely attached to the ceiling. But I was wrong and once again halted, retreating back to my shelter, as the pirate now swung his sword a couple of times at William. But he simply stepped away to avoid it, until the rogue got a lucky shot by accidentally stepping on a loose plank of the wagon. Me gasping for fright as the end of it struck William's jaw, causing him to fly backwards. Straight to the ground a feet away with a tumultuous thud, the pirate now gaining the upper-hand, although he was still stuck to the beam.

I followed with wrinkled brows as the pirate next swung his legs upward against the beam. Trying to have more leverage to pull himself free, keeping on wiggling the blade for it to pry loose. And was it once again luck or simple misfortune, the sword did come off of the wood as he intended after a few furious jerks, this time the pirate dropping straight on his back, just as William stepped on the wagon again a sword in his hand. Only to be bound off high into the air by the shifting weight of the wagon, my alarmed eyes beholding as he now grasped a rafter in haste. Not to fall back down.

I pegged the hanging William and on the floor prone laying pirate for a second or two, in fact not knowing should it have been amusing, this setting. But my brain got something else to think about then as the pirate stumbled back to his feet, only to turn confused when his gaze didn't locate William's form before him. Anywhere in the shop wherever he looked.

The freebooter sought William with his gaze, eventually finding him standing on top of the rafter. A cheeky grin spreading over his lips due to this finding, but it was quickly wiped away by bafflement as I saw William next cut the rope holding several bags of coal in the air. Them dropping on top of the wagon, in turn now causing the pirate to be thrown up by the heavy weight. William directing another grin at the pirate as the said man returned his gaze rather flabbergasted, in turn clasping the rafter while let out a surprised breath, until he quickly hauled himself up, to stand on the rafter with William. Not long after the pair continuing to exchange blows with each other, jumping from one support beam to another at first, as the pirate tried to escape William. After a brief instant of crisscrossing amongst the beams in the end leaping accidentally right next to him, breaking into an odd smile at the sight of William’s triumphant tilt of a head once coming face to face with the knave again.

I dared to lean more out of my hiding, standing quietly, following their bout from below. Wrinkling my brows deeper upon watching the pair of them to keep changing places, delivering fast blows back and forth for a short moment, until it was William's turn to have the luck on his side. Now managing to deliver a rather strong strike against the pirate’s raised weapon, his opponent's sword flying straight out of his hand. The pirate making a small grimace of chagrin as he contemplated a second or two, gaining instead a confident smirk from William, until he then turned. Swinging himself back down to the ground level with a single suave move, choosing to escape.

I dove behind the strange machine where all the unfinished and finished swords were stored, not to be seen. This time hiding behind the old donkey Amanda, who was responsible of keeping the device and its machinery in motion during the forging process, but who now stood still in her harness. As well following the happenings of the smithy like me, confused. And restless. I peeked at the fighting men over her back, still creeping forward with silent steps as now spied William to follow the pirate right at his wake. The said buccaneer pivoting to confront William while standing on the ledge of the always hot and burning furnace, his mind clearly busy coming up with a plan to get out of this plight, as he watched William to swing right down after him. Cornering him.

William was about to attack again, but although I had every confidence in him to be able to apprehend this goon, still neither him nor me were prepared for what the pirate did next. As when William advanced towards him with a raised sword, the said scoundrel then happened to glance to his right, spotting the bag of dirt used for lining the hearth that always hung beside the fireplace. And he did the most cowardly act by grasping it on a whim, to spray some soil straight on William's face to blind him once he lunged towards him. And so distracted his hands flew to his eyes, him turning around to prevent the dirt from getting into his eyes, letting his guard down…Just as the buccaneer intended. Me feeling myself to jolt due to fright as I now saw the pirate to knock William’s sword from his grasp in turn with a sharp kick after successfully blinding him, disarming him, before as quickly hopped down from the fireplace when William gained back his momentarily lost vision. This time grasping the first object he saw in his hand, which was a large hammer, twirling around to use it on the man, but was too late as the pirate had already drawn his pistol. Pointing it straight at him, when William's hand had only risen halfway for a strike.

I could hardly stay still as witnessed William to be bested by the pirate, by cheating, the tables to have turned as he was now cornered by the fireplace in turn, facing a pistol's barrel. My heart this time actually skipping a beat but soon once again starting to race in fear as I watched from my hiding William to frown, giving the pirate an incredulous, sullen look-over after staring down at the pistol leveled at him.

"You cheated", he accused, as if such notion was new when it came to such miscreants as this man. The pirate then simply inclining his head remarkably, fully acknowledging the made allegation.

"Pirate", he did then remind him, meeting William's eyes, while I begun to scan my surroundings in haste. Desperate to find something I could use to help William. This pirate was going to kill him if I just remained silently hidden!

My eyes flashed to the swords, but soon enough my mind declined the idea. I had no knowledge of how to handle a weapon, yet alone to face a cruel, bloodthirsty pirate with my nonexistent skills. So no, I couldn't take a sword and fight him. But then my train of feverish thought was cut by a sudden ruckus coming from the front door, me and the two men recoiling as all of us then heard how naval officer’s, actually current Commodore Norrington's voice shouted out on the street. Ordering his men to break the smithy's door for them to enter, several stocks of muskets now banging at the latched door, them to have apparently tracked down the fled pirate to the shop.

"Move away!" the pirate ordered William in sudden urgency of his own as he'd stepped in his way, when the said miscreant had turned his sights at the only escape route out of the forge, the second entrance I'd used to enter. And now as I realized the military was just behind the door, not long from breaking in, I had an idea. William stubbornly raising his hammer, not giving the pirate room to run away.

"No", he refused, as well glancing towards the front of the shop to see the door cave in bit by bit thanks to the powerful strikes delivered on it in number. Me creeping around the machinery, now passing Amanda, my hand slipping inside the basket I was still carrying. The pirate directing a rather pleading gaze at William (assumably as much as I was able to tell due to his body language that slackened for a teeny bit), raising his brows, as if that would’ve helped to persuade William.

“ _Please_ move”, he bidded. But William, always so righteous William only shook his head.

“No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape.”

The hunted pirate cast another rather nervous look at the door, my heart now stopping completely as he loaded the pistol.

"This shot is not meant for you", he replied, staring tensely into William's eyes this time around, who looked confused by this latest remark. But he didn't yield, staying resolutely where he was, in threat of his life preventing the outlaw from escaping. And that was why I then thought of the worst case of scenario, and panicked. Doing the first thing that came in my mind, like William then yanking out the first object at hand myself. The pirate not but a second later freezing to his spot as I strode forth and shattered the bottle of currant juice on his unprotected head.

William also stiffened in as equal surprise to see me stand there, holding the speared neck of the bottle in my risen hand as we both then watched the miscreant to fall straight down on his face. Unconscious. My stealth attack to have come indeed as a surprise to the knave, William and me releasing a sigh in unison as he finally lowered his hammer and cocked his head at me. Small, baffled smile on his lips once he cast an impressed glance down at the buccaneer.

"Perfect timing", he stated, his smile widening as he released another breath. I did too, swinging the bottle's neck a bit with a shrug, not actually believing I'd just knocked out a dangerous criminal. A pirate.

"Well, ye asked me to come at this hour to bring yer lunch", I replied. Us exchanging a slightly amused stare, until finally Commodore barched in with his men after the door finally gave in, Me and William watching as the red coats filled the small smithy quickly, Commodore Norrington himself waltzing in at the head of the group, wielding his just presented rapier.

He stopped next to me, his eyes full of satisfied, spiteful disdain as they gazed upon the out cold pirate, several bayonets being pointed at the man laying on the floor. All of us then picking up a grunt of some kind that came from close by, my gaze now taking notice of Mr. Brown who sauntered over to the scene, rubbing his undoubtedly aching head. Finally awoken when the danger was already over, me giving him a narrowed look, as well full of scorn as he stopped to stare down at the miscreant. Me only finding it a miracle that he was able to stand on his own two feet without keeling over.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown", Commodore spoke up, me and William giving him a quick skeptical look, as Norrington lowered his pistol. Meeting the eyes of the old blacksmith who'd sauntered all the way near me. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

The esteemed Mr. Commodore completely bypassed me and William, especially the fact that it was I holding the broken piece of a bottle as the one to have saved the day. Also Mr. Brown looking a bit confused at the sound of the Officer’s compliment, but he then simply met the Commodore's gaze. His own after all showing a tint of doubt as he heard the man speak, his speech a mere slur, clearly intoxicated.

“Just doing my civil duty, sir”, Mr. Brown replied, owning the credit of the capture without a word said otherwise although it was clear the man to be incapable of besting anyone in the condition he was in, William and I locking gazes. Him raising his brows at me, me sighing and throwing the remains of the bottle on the floor.

“Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped”, The Commodore continued, again eyeing at the pirate gloatingly, until nodded at his immobile form. Rather indifferently really, as beckoned his men to remove him. “Take him away.”

I now noticed Peter to walk forth. Meeting my gaze with a slight smile, as he and another red coat grasped the pirate's shoulders. Lifting him up, but Peter was then stopped by the reddish, wet stains covering the buccaneer's clothes, him contemplating a moment until he had a realization. His rather horrified, although still somewhat proud eyes turning to stare at me castigatingly after spotting the uncomfortable shift of my body, but I simply shrugged at him as well. Peter frowning at this, but he let it go. Offering William a nod of acknowledgment until he and his comrade dragged the pirate away and finally the Navy men left. The smithy soon emptying from all of the officers, leaving me, Mr. Brown and…soiled William.

My eyes then traveled back to him, my lips twitching for laughter, as his Master as well took in his apprentice's appearance. The man pouting in antipathy upon sizing William up.

“Don’t you boy know how to bathe?” he asked grumpily, me giving his then retreating back a slight incredulous leer as he was about to return to his… _nap_. “To show yourself like that in front of the new Commodore… You lad have no sense of propriety…”

I took a step after him to say something, my eyebrows drawn into an annoyed line, but I didn't. Knowing better, like did William too as he simply raised his own eyebrows jaded. Then meeting my gaze as I walked in front of him, looking back at me quizzically as my lips finally spread into a wide, amused smile. But I couldn't help it. He was all covered in brown dirt, there possibly not being even a single place where the soil hadn't gotten to, covering him throughout from chest up, even sullying his clothes. And as I got my moment of amusement, laughing a little gently, William realized and gave his dirtied exterior a fed up look, before turning indeed embarrassed. Me taking his hand.

"Come on", I urged, pulling him over to the table placed to the side of the forge. "Let's get ye cleaned up afore we eat."

William nodded, approvingly, smiling to me as I then placed the basket before him. Next heading straight over to his personal accommodation upstairs, where I sought out a bowl, filling it with water. We'd been friends for so long that I knew my way well in his quarters, quickly finding everything I needed, and before going back to the smithy I lastly snatched a clean linen from his cabinet. Upon returning getting met with a sight of William exploring the contents of the basket.

"Cake? This pie would've been enough", he stated, casually while wearing his usual smile. But he then got a little confused as I scurried across the room to him, taking the pastry off his hands with a strict expression. Chasing his dirty paws away from the eatables and hounding his equally unclean form to sit on a chair by the table.

"Ye sir shall not touch anything 'til ye’re clean!" I told him the obvious, William flashing me a look of understanding again, until he looked then slightly mischievous as I pulled a chair for myself too. Starting to wash his face clean.

"If you can ever clean me properly. This job makes you filthy", he joked, me inclining my head in boredom, but couldn't help but sigh at his remark. After a fleeting smile then studying him more earnest, touching his cheek.

“Are ye well? Did that pirate…” I started, but William caught my palm, squeezing it reassuringly.

"No. I'm fine."

I nodded for relief, closing my eyes, when he then suddenly grasped my other palm too. Smoothing them, me matching his smiling gaze that was as warm as ever as it hold mine.

"Happy birthday", he wished me, that simple heartfelt phrase along with the soft strokes his fingers made on the backs of my hands filling me with warmth instantly. And all my love, me placing my own clean fingers on his, the tender touch making my skin tingle like always. Making me forget all about the previous dangerous incident which had taken place before my eyes between my beloved and that miscreant Jack Sparrow, my hand that still grasped the linen then briefly brushing against his muck covered jaw.

“Thank ye, William.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish vocabulary:
> 
> Pronouns etc:
> 
> o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, fur = for
> 
> Recurrent & other words:
> 
> afore= before, me= my, aye= yes, 'til= until, aboot= about, juist= just, awright = alright


	5. Entry 4

A half an hour later we were sitting at the table eating, our conversation taking its many routes into different topics. I had indeed baked a plum pie this morning, this time for special occasion bringing it whole here, serving it to William and I fully accustomed. William had finished his portion in record time and was now staring at mine still untouched piece quite wistfully, and after following his pining glances for a while I then smiled, pushing my plate over to him, surprising him. But aye, I after all had come to know how much he loved my pies. Ever since he'd had the first taste of my baking skills, like my brother, also he'd been sold.

We sat now in rare silence, finishing the cake Mattie had insisted upon me, until then I finally got the courage to take a certain matter into discussion. Smiling.

“What do ye think o’ it?” I asked him, earning a confused look from William as he lowered his teacup.

“About what?” he inquired, honestly clueless.

"Aboot th' Governor's announcement. His offer o' support wi' oor marriage", I replied, William's eyes suddenly dropping. Them focusing on the cup in his hand.

“I don’t know.”

We were quiet for another moment, me just measuring William's demeanor. He had that unreadable expression on his face again, and there was nothing I got from his eyes, which had been stuck to stare down. But then I smiled again, starting to speak.

"Regardless o' th' time three years ago, I've waited this day to come", I admitted, warmth once more spreading in my chest, stretching to place my fingers over William's which rested on the table. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that Governor Swann would come up wi' such a proposal, 'n' although Peter seemed to know he said nae a word to me aboot it", I continued, with a happier smile. "But does it matter really, even if what happened this mornin' was rather surprising? As we've waited this chance to present itself, 'n' noo when we have Governor Swann's support...'n' _consent_ , I …I cannot be but happy."

William's head rose, but he said nothing either now. His gaze just wandering on the walls of the smithy, not stopping to one place for a long time, him turning restless. Me frowning a bit as he started acting odd again, like back at the manor after the news of our moved ahead engagement. But once again I bypassed this notice as mere bashfulness of his, smiling wider, but then felt even greater demure blush to color my own cheeks.

"I guess what I'm tryin’ to tell ye is that…" I started. My changed, softer tone of voice apparently alerting William as he finally turned to look at me, soon frowning due to me following words. And at that time of my confession I had mustered all my courage, for not to note his not so happy expression at the sound of it.

"I love ye, William. Always have, 'n' I've waited this moment for three years to say this… But I'm noo ready. For marriage, 'n' to spend th' rest o' me life wi' someone… Wi' ye.”

"Miranda…" William stated, called my name in some kind of desperation, his brows knitting even deeper. Him escaping my so keen become stare, me giving him a confused look instead as he turned away from me once again. Baffling me even more as he then pulled his hand free from mine without responding to my proclamation of love, leaning back.

"Have you even considered my thoughts about this? About... our marriage", he remarked, turning but serious. Me gawking at him in perplexity, blinking, straightening.

"What? Aye, o' coorse… But, they are exactly th' same as mine, aren't they?" I asked, maybe slight concerned tint appearing in my voice as I stared at William. Inspecting his features. His eyes were less warm again, that same sad, but earnest look returned in them. He was odd. Him next releasing a sigh, turning back to face me, while I shook my head in puzzlement due to his sudden severity…To have expected him to be as overjoyed as was I.

"I don't understand ye, William. We've waited this moment for years, both o' us. 'N' noo we're older, mair responsible, 'n' able to start anew. To be together", I said, smiling again. "Naturally ye must be thinkin’ th' same."

William was silent. But then he looked straight into my eyes, apologetic look in them. Him taking my hands in turn, like before squeezing them, to stress his following words of utmost sincerity. "No, Miranda", he said, his definite tone causing my radiant smile to die, me blinking at his reply in even greater confusion. Wrinkling my brows, where William only stared at me with a very apologetic, but determined look on his mien.

“I cannot marry you. I am sorry, Miranda. I truly am, but I cannot do this.”

“What?” I asked, measuring him in doubt, denial. “Ye don’t mean that.”

William's eyes averted mine for another moment. "I wish I wouldn't."

There was yet another silence between us, us staring at each other. But I was only bewildered. How… could he speak like this?

"But... I love ye. 'N' ye love me", I stated, causing William to gaze down hopeless. "We love each other. Ye... ye asked me haun in marriage three years ago, but could nae marry me because I declined. William, ye even asked me maw's permission to marry me afore she passed awa’! She... died believin’ she would leave me in yer care as yer future wife..."

"I know, and I'm not saying I regret that", William replied, looking into my eyes again. Me beginning to feel my heart to squeeze, the corners of my eyes turning moist for tears as I had to face the after all cruel reality he was now offering to me out of the blue, straight to my face. Without a warning.

"Things have changed, Miranda. I do love you, much, I do. But my proposal to you three years ago was rash, and you were right when you said we were too young to marry. And during these past years since then I... have changed. As have you. We aren't the same young, irresponsible children we were when I asked you to marry me", William continued. I smiled, forcing back the sorrow starting to gnaw at me.

"Aye, we aren't. We now have oor income, oor jobs. 'N' we still have each other, William! Lik' Governor Swann said, we have everything we need to make each other happy! So why... why do you refuse me?" I answered, me shortly lit smile fading again. William struggling with his words, until finally he leant closer, but such act if once reassuring wasn’t that now.

"Miranda", he said my name. So softly that it could've made my heart stop. But it was all but deceptive, his comforting hands cradling mine and soft eyes now perusing my astounded features, when he didn't give me the consent I had hoped for. Him simply gazing at me with sorry eyes, begging for my forgiveness…Not the eyes I wanted to see.

"I do love you. But not in the way I used to in the past...you're like a sister to me", he told me, smiling. But I made him gasp as then flinched backwards myself, due to pure shock. My eyes wide. Me trying to comprehend the meaning of his words, them hurting me, it becoming all the while harder to keep my tears bottled up as I just stared at William thunderstruck. Frozen. And then I understood, realized what a fool I now was and had been for the longest time as it all came crashing down on me, everything I’d chosen to bypass as trivial nonsense to that point, my own gaze dropping. My hands this time pulling themselves free from William's gentle, but rough hands of a craftsman…The hands which touch I had always adored when they hold me…But which now I dreaded.

"Ye love Elizabeth", I stated, the now so clear and evident truth, my heart twitching for pain. And I earned my confirmation from the following sad frown of William, although his eyes continued to be warm. Him having that look in his eyes I'd come to love... but now only because he was thinking about Miss Elizabeth. Not me. At the thought of this me letting out a shaky breath, placing my hands in my lap, glancing from them to my sides, not knowing what to do or say. The shock overwhelming me.

"All these years...we've been close. In love... I... gave ye me first kiss", I then said, quietly, partly not aware of the words I'd only thought in my mind to have escaped my lips. This time it being William's turn to flinch due to the sound of my previous remark, me locking gazes with him again, until it was he who dropped his eyes to scour the floor. In shame, but as I then felt mine to turn wet I nodded in understanding when some tears did fall after all, me then smiling slightly. Turning on my seat.

"O' coorse. Everyone knew. Saw it for a long time, but I... was too blind. Too in love wi' ye to realize th' truth. It's all me ain fault."

"Miranda", William called my name again, but now it was me who refused to meet his eyes. I stood, my thoughts swarming with mixed thoughts, my chest heavy for sadness as I then forcefully hold back the tears. Wiping them away quickly and feigned a smile, after all daring myself to give William one quick glance.

"Do ye have somethin' to be darned?" I asked him, with my normal speaking voice devoid of all jar and started to gather my things. Masking my hurt behind as well pseudo casual expression, completely disregarding our discussion from before for the surprise and wonder of William. "If yes, then I'll take 'em wi' me, 'n' bring 'em back neist Sunday efter th' mornin' mass."

William clearly saw my pain regardless of my tries to hide it, standing hastily up as watched me packing. Having that blasted compassion written all over his mien as he followed me doings before stepped towards me, his forehead creased in grave regret.

"Forgive me, Miranda. I never wanted to cause you pain", he assured me, although part of me wasn't sure did I want to believe that claim. But outwardly I just made another false smile, glancing at him the second time while still hiding my face from him, not giving him a chance to look at me directly…Not wanting him to see my tears which were in danger to fall any moment.

"Poppycock, don't be silly!" I heard myself answer, highly pretentiously, but I cared not. Just wanting to get out of there. "I should've known this to happen, so am fine. Juist fine. Come along now, fetch me those claes! I ken ye're hapless enough not to be able to repair th' tears by yerself. 'N' I sow me ain claes, so you'll get 'em back as good as new!"

I turned away. My face dropping instantly as I was free from William's apologetic stare. Recognizing that I was just putting up an act, lying. I wasn't fine, not even close to that. I was _heartbroken_. A single phrase from my beloved's lips to have caused the love I'd developed for him these passed years to grumble down, with no hope of rebuilding it again…Because William didn't want me anymore. I had lost. To Miss Elizabeth. And that thought only made my chest ache more once I realized everyone to have known that long before me.

William was helpless, speechless by the looks of it at the face of my misery, where I'd been confined into my own agonizing thoughts. And as he then tried to gain my attention, at the same time I suddenly reached a certain decision which so far had only lived as a thoughtless idea in my mind. But which now, during that moment of anguish and disappointment I was so desperate to get out of, seemed to appear as my savior that speared me from drowning into that sea of despair trying to swallow me.

"Miranda…" William called again, trying to take my hand to turn me around…To perhaps offer me some more excuses, explanations I didn’t want to hear. But he was stopped on his tracks when I then jerked my head upward, starting to talk.

"I've been thinkin’ somethin’..." I revealed, my eyes eventually cast down as I spoke. William listening intently in soon manifesting confusion, as I revised my on a whim concocted plan I'd just agreed on. "If there ever would be a situation lik' this...Where things would change so drastically that there would be nothin' for me to do to fix ‘em…Efter I'd saved big enough sum o' money to pay me voyage, I'd sail back to England 'n' try to find a position from some higher class household for meself. That wey I may get awa' 'n' have a chance in me life, as it seems I no longer have anythin' to keep me in Port Royal...’N’ I have that money saved noo, th’ whole sum. Mair than enough for me to pay for th’ voyage."

I now couldn't stop my heartbroken state of mind from showing on my countenance, and I spotted William's bewildered expression from the corner of my eye. Visibly dumbfounded by my abrupt news of leaving, in which I wasn't sure to believe in myself or if I was just saying so in an attempt to stir his emotions. To possibly make him sad, to beg me not to go, but of course things weren't that simple, even if such reaction from him would've been my true goal to achieve. But it wasn't.

We stood in oppressive silence. My sad eyes gazing strictly down, as William's own remained glued to me. Now indeed true, blue emotion taking over his in turn confounded features.

"Are you serious?" he questioned, in doubt of his own. But he took my silence as a sign of consent, as I did stay silent. Him next carefully leaning forth to finally take my hand, as if to test my resolve through mere touch.

“You have friends here…” he remarked with a small smile, but then made a slight frown before finished, with a quieter, more hesitant voice. “You have me.”

"Do I?" I asked, not looking at him. And William apparently understood, looking despondent himself as I shook my head in woe. "I juist told you, William. I have to leave this town. I feel lik' imprisoned here, wi' everythin’ I have built to call me life noo shattered to pieces."

"I wouldn't want to see you go", he replied, me feeling a brief sting of anger deep within due to his so sincere delivery. He wouldn't, after he just so bluntly rejected me? After he'd led me to believe these past years that he loved me, and was only waiting for the right time to come for us to finally marry? But then I ignored these hateful ponders which naturally popped into my mind, me shoving them back as responded.

"Ye have Miss Elizabeth", I said, as well bluntly. William blinking for surprise and my retort caused his hold of me to loosen, my inner lurching as I soon enough saw a glimpse of that same darn flicker of affection in his irises due to the mention of my rival. Of the woman who somehow, at some time, had managed to take my place in William's heart, making it fully her own. Upon fathoming this me coming so close to tears that I had to put in a serious effort to restrain them, but in the end I couldn't. I never had been capable of such mind control over myself, so now openly crying I next listened to William response, it sounding then miserable as well.

“Surely she wouldn’t want you to leave either”, he reckoned, with a shadow of a smile. But the serious expression I wore despite of my tears forced it to falter, to eventually die.

“I’m a servant, William”, I stated out the truth, meeting his eyes. “I’m nothin’ but a poor, uneducated girl who could ne’er be true friends wi’ th’ daughter o’ th’ family I serve.”

William realized this to be true, understanding my words. His gaze now drifting down as his hold of my palm weakened more, me for my ever graver irritation and sadness taking notice of it. But I then forced another feigned smile on my face once more, waving my hand after releasing it from William's grasp.

"Go on now. Go get me those claes, so that I may be on me wey. Mattie is likelie awready missing me back at th' hoose", I urged him, taking the basket from the table. And it was then that William finally understood it to be wasted to try to console me. Well, comprehended that at least any of _his_ words weren’t capable of doing it, them to have brought upon my torment in the first place. So he did then leave, vanishing upstairs, soon coming back with the torn clothes in need of repair.

He handed them to me, me receiving them in silence. But then I remembered something, my hand finding its way under my dress’ collar after a curt hesitation. Me seeing William to once again make a pained frown as I pulled out a necklace, a pretty one, which had a fiery red carnelian stone decorating it. The surface of the stone polished to be smooth and round, planted into a body made out of pure silver, which together had been designed to form a shape of a water drop.

It had been the first piece of jewelry William had ever made, according to his words, which he'd given to me three years ago. As an engagement present to persuade me to marry him. Me to have carried it around my neck every day since he'd endowed it to me, because at the time his whole heart had been put into this necklace while carefully crafting it, and like I'd always reckoned, all his love for me. But now when I then removed it and gave it back to him with a weak smile, I realized to have been wrong, it feeling as if I would've handed his heart away as well.

"I should return this", I stated, avoiding his eyes as dropped the necklace onto his palm as it slowly rose to receive it upon seeing me extend it towards him. My eyes lingering on the red stone briefly until with a barely deterred, agonized frown I turned away, collecting myself. "Ye should give it to th’ woman who's good enough for ye. I have nae right to wear it anymair."

And still pretending to be chipper, regardless of the clear tear marks on my face, I left without wasting any more time. Ran away, leaving the confused and sad William Turner stand alone in the smithy I marched directly out of. After barging through the doors starting to race along the street, to get as far away from him as I could. But although I'd ordered myself to harden my heart and mind, not to give him the luxury of having me lamenting over him, it after all was impossible. As when I walked, straight back to the Swann residence, I once again felt how tears of distress, disappointment and heartbreak started to fall. Not stopping until I was standing at the doorstep of the manor’s kitchen, me earning myself some quizzical and not but a moment later some nasty, spiteful looks when I entered. Probably looking like a total mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish vocabulary:
> 
> Pronouns etc:
> 
> o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him
> 
> Recurrent & other words:
> 
> maw= mum/mother, hoose = house, afore= before, me= my, aye= yes, ne'er= never, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, likelie= probably, claes=clothes, aboot= about, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, neist= next, lik'= like, awa'= away, o' coorse= of course, wi'= with, juist= just, mornin’ = morning, nae = no, noo = now, anymair = anymore


	6. Entry 5

I stared at the glowing embers of the fireplace with a phlegmatic expression, not really seeing anything or realizing what I was doing. I was so overcome by melancholy that the only way I could perform my current task at hand was because of my accustomed hands, which worked in the same fashion like every night while preparing Miss Elizabeth for bed. Even the soothing sound of flipping pages of a book I heard non-stop behind myself not being able to distract me from mourning... So crouched before the fireplace my right hand was now holding a poker, which I used to turn over the charred wood.

Sparks shot in the air as a hot cloud due to the movement, dancing out of the hearth when with non-seeing eyes I then took a small turner, shoveling some burnt pieces of timber and bark into the brazier on my left hand. And after stuffing the enthused tinders into the bed warmer, once again with fully automatic fingers I dropped and locked its lid. Placing the poker back into its rack before standing, smoothing out my slightly sooted hem until heaved the brazier over to Miss Elizabeth's bed. Me seeing her eyes to be still glued to the book she was reading, about pirates, what else.

When I but a moment later got closer and managed to steal one good peer at the pages, I learnt she was actually reading about the pirate who'd attacked her this afternoon. About the one, who I heard, to have robbed the port of Nassau without firing a single shot. Or that was what she'd claimed to me after I'd entered her room that evening, angry beyond belief, although it hadn't been like I'd been listening more than a few phrases of her rant. My mind somewhere far away, bustling with completely other matters, and at the moment steering as clear from anything that had to do with Elizabeth as possible. But as I now raised my gaze to her, forcing my countenance to gain some form of an expression, I did notice that her usual ardor for swashbuckling adventures of this certain pirate she usually would've been reading about her lips spread to a intrigued smile, was now somewhat deterred. Her mind as well appearing to be somewhere completely else from the topic at hand. So curse my human nature, of course my conscious then obliged me to take interest in her worries partly out of old habit, even I had enough to deal with my own heartbreak, and I couldn’t possibly name hers without asking. Blasted empathy.

"’Ere ye go", I said, with that feigned chipper voice I'd noticed myself to have mastered during these last few hours, as placed the sizzling bed warmer under the sheets. "Now ye stay warm..." I gave her a polite glance. "Ye look upset Miss, if ye don't mind me sayin’. But nae wonder considerin’ everything that has happened today. It must've been a challengin’ day for ye..."

I finished straightening the wrinkles on her sheets when Elizabeth then met my gaze. Receiving my slight smile like gesture, until her own eyes fell back down onto the pages of the novel in her lap, quite quickly at that. However as she next spoke with confident and marveling voice, her face as well capturing the pure essence of subtle bewilderment as the situation required, I did take notice of its after all dithering edge. So I knew her words didn't come from her heart.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it", she confessed, that said slight consternation displaying in her once again down cast eyes, after they had stared into mine for a second or two. Me inclining my head while my hands begun to tuck Elizabeth in.

"I was referrin’ to that pirate, Miss. It must've been a frightenin’ occurrence to come by", I replied. Elizabeth freezing for a moment, until then her gaze plummeted again.

"Oh. Yes, it was terrifying", she admitted. Although when I examined her for a few moments, spotting something else on her face other than assumed bewilderment. That same look I'd witnessed thousands of times and had grown to recognize…Curiosity. So, she wasn't that angry after all to have had her first encounter with a real pirate…I restrained myself from shaking my head while directed my own eyes back to the sheets in turn.

"But nae everything was so terrifyin’!" I remarked, my smile widening. "Commodore did ask yer haun in marriage, did he not? That if anything is a smart match, Miss, 'n' nae worth to frown upon am I right? Forgive me bold words...”

I couldn't help but bear the squeeze of my sore heart due to that last argument, the pain of getting rejected by William just this afternoon rushing back into me fresh, gnawing at me. But luckily my indeed straightforward opinion had caused Miss Elizabeth to look away from me, so she couldn't see my inner struggle. But instead caused by my remark now some other emotion taking control of her features, and it was not elation experienced by the future Mrs. Norrington, that I'm sure. And for my grief I could tell why.

"It is a smart match", she agreed, faint smile playing on her face, until I saw her bite the inside of her lower lip. In hesitation of her just said words, which were meant to be expressed without a single qualm about this plain verity. But as clear as day, I could see she didn't look forward to this possible formed engagement with delight, but the exact opposite. And as a twinge of pain it now dawned on me that now while her mouth spoke of Norrington, her eyes and mind were envisioning someone else as the subject of this discussion.

“…He’s a fine man”, she added, thoughtfully. “He’s what any woman should dream of marrying.”

There it had been again. Doubt. Clear disagreement from Miss. Elizabeth's part about that statement, as she didn't clearly have such dreams, even it should've been only proper and something a young lady of good reputation such as herself should've aimed at. But no. Her wishes were directed towards somebody else altogether...

Along with the just presented notion of Miss Elizabeth's, I next literally swallowed all the bitter words of hate which started to climb up my throat to be spat out to reprove my Mistress of her... I didn't even know. I was just jealous, plain as day. So indeed because of my jealousy and my scathing disappointment from this afternoon, which both were pretty much caused by Miss Elizabeth, I then said something I shouldn't have.

"But what aboot William? He's a pure fine man as he is, though nae as well endowed as yer fiancé Miss", I noted, my maybe a little grim eyes now measuring Elizabeth by my side, who of course was shocked by my even bolder words. That in a way then only enraging me more deep within.

“That _is_ too bold”, she did state as counter, dropping the book once again from her hands as stared back at me. But for the first time she seemed to take notice of my reddish, puffed out eyes during this half an hour I'd so far been in her room…The only time I'd finally been able to spent without tears, and I didn't know did she make any of her own assumptions, but I then hastily turned my head away. Hiding my exterior from her, lowering my jaw as an apology. I had said too much. I knew it.

"Forgive me Miss. I crossed th' line, I apologize", I responded humbly, then walking (or escaping and stopping myself from lavishing more rude retorts) farther to fetch her now dried gown from the folding screen. Placing it amongst the dirty laundry I was to take with me downstairs, until I next went to her closet to take out her dressing gown. Placing it to hang as well from the folding screen, to wait for morning where Miss Elizabeth would find it. But then she picked up our conversation where it had left off, the context of her ensuing question doing nothing to improve my miserable state of mind.

“Did you see Will today?”

It was my turn to freeze. Immediately William's apologetic gaze, which yet had been warmed by the love for the girl now sitting behind my back, appearing amidst the recollections I’d done my best to omit. But I shook my head, with all my self-control trying to block him and all, good and bad, that had come with his numerous apologies out of my mind. Turning around to face Elizabeth from across the room, to see that same curiosity but different kind to twink in her eyes as I nodded, assuming a stolid expression.

"Aye, I did", was my simple answer, me being able to deduce the course of her thinking. Probably wondering had William heard of the incident at the docks, and pondered had he been sick for worry. And indeed when I now directed quite expressionless look to her way, I saw how she looked about, hesitating.

"Did he ask about me?" was her next question, her matching my gaze. Me not being able to stop a slight flinch from subverting my laboriously adopted ignorant demeanor, as my blasted aching heart made yet another lurch. But as only a weak human I was, I could not resist the natural evil which made my anger to rise again, my pain and sadness coming together and whispering hateful words in my ears. Forming equally biting remarks on my tongue, waiting to be released.

I stared at Miss Elizabeth, now really allowing the incredulous look to slip on my face. At that moment just wanting to tell her, regardless of how improper and unacceptable it was, to remember her own place and position. Remember it and act like it. Especially when she was most likely now to marry Norrington, and when but a moment ago she’d made it crystal clear that my insinuations about her choosing William (who was unquestionably a man of lower rank and for that reason unthinkable candidate for matrimony) were improper themselves and preposterous to make…So who was she to inquire about a man of unconsiderable class, when she'd already promised herself to a gentleman of wealth and high position? None, I say...

Or maybe this was indeed the jealous me thinking, acidly, spewing out of my own misfortune. So realizing this I sighed, put on a smile and decided to be a good person and reassure the anxious heart of my Mistress. No matter how much it hurt.

"He did", I told her the truth, walking closer to her. Seeing how her eyes started to warm up and shine the same way William's had when he'd been talking about her, as the words escaped my lips. Half unnoticed, as so numb I was starting to feel myself, me even smiling wider.

"'N' in fact he fought for yer honor wi' that pirate who attacked ye. He had sneaked intae th' smithy, 'n' to pay back th' evil deeds he did to ye, Miss, William outsmarted th' miscreant 'n' caused him to be arrested. So ye shouldn't be fooled 'n' think that Sparrow was caught by anyone else than William. I was there, I saw it happen, so ye can trust in me word, Miss..."

“You were _there_ , Miranda? How daunting”, Elizabeth noted, looking surprised. I smiled.

"Nae as frightening as it was to ye to meet that pirate, Miss. I only saw how he fought wi' William from afar."

My earlier revelation left Elizabeth next contemplative, and she searched my features until her gaze moved to look around the candle lit room. In fact that hadn't been the whole truth I shared with her, as you already know, when it had been actually I bashing that cranberry juice bottle onto the rogue's head before the arrest. But what could I have done? Naturally I just had to make the man I loved the true hero in all his glory, to be sighed at and swooned over…And my strategy seemed to have worked what else, as I now witnessed how all doubt momentarily vanished from Miss Elizabeth's brightened eyes. Them being only full of... fondness.

I was close to gasp for the second time due to that notion, but didn't. I could not complain. I'd lost this battle already at the smithy, been bested by another in William's heart. By Miss Elizabeth, regardless of all my efforts and feelings. So all I could do was to smile at my own misery, fueled by this verity me then grabbing my hem and curtsying.

"Weel then, good night to ye Miss", I wished, flashing one more small smile to my Mistress, until walked over to the laundry basket, taking it with me when I next directed my swift steps towards the door of the bedroom. But although fallen into her infatuated thoughts about a certain blacksmith, I then heard Miss. Elizabeth to sit up properly. Her suddenly remembering something which caused her to call after me.

"Oh, right! Happy birthday Miranda. I hope you've had a good day to counter it", she said, clear smile in her voice, my hand halting on the door knob. That one phrase almost causing the dammed tears start to flow again when I indeed reeled back to think about my 18th birthday, which had been evidently anything but good. But I didn't start to cry, yet, and instead I only turned with a nod. Wearing an umpteenth false smile until I slipped through the door I'd somehow managed to open, not recognizing my voice as it replied.

“It was Miss, thank ye.”

Miss Elizabeth's smile widened, until she recalled something else too. Her leaning forward, closing the book. "And was it not that Peter was promoted to be the Second Lieutenant? Pass my congratulations to him as well for his given position and birthday when you see him!” she added. But I hardly heard that request as had already vanished through the door. It clicking closed just as Elizabeth had said the words of congratulations to be delivered to my brother.

It was like my whole posture would've given in. My form becoming as if so hunched due to all the sadness which now weighted down on me with its full capacity that I felt myself close to saunter along the corridor, and all the way through the stairs to the foyer. My mind ceaselessly circling around the same painful and depressing ponders, as I descended the steps one by one. Not being able to imagine what I would do from this day onward, as everything I'd planned for my life had revealed to be utterly nothing but silly dreams. And now that my fool's paradise had collapsed, all I had was this blasted ache in my chest which continued to mercilessly torture me, not giving me a moment of peace. Me being too devastated to even sigh, as pathetic as it was.

But apparently there was God, as I was given a brief distraction to my unhappy musings when Mattie happened to walk to the foyer from the parlor. Spotting my dejected form coming down the main staircase, her herself to have just finished lightening up the rooms, and was heading back to the kitchen I reckoned to enjoy a light, late meal as always. She was always too busy to eat with the others, so she dined alone in her room every night. But now she stopped at the end of the stairs, seeming to have something to discuss with me as her pity infused features next turned serious. Her nodding towards Governor Swann's study.

"The Governor asks for you, Miranda. He told me to send you to him right away after you'd be finished helping Miss Elizabeth", she indeed then informed me, my eyebrows rising for confusion. But I simply nodded, walking the rest of the way down and handed the laundry basket to her, who now as well couldn’t miss my swollen, red eyes.

Even greater pity washed away her severe expression, and she dared not even smile to me. But I only thanked God she didn't say anything. I'd had enough of crying on her shoulder this afternoon, and could not bear any more of her futile consolation unless I wished to become a sobbing, absurd wreck in front of my employer. That was why I then only said a quick good night to her and left, with no avail trying to make my appearance more presentable. As the truth was that I could not whisk away the redness caused by hours of weeping like a fool, so was satisfied only by straightening my hem and tying my apron tighter. Stopping behind the door of my Lord's study, while pushed some hair fallen from the topknot back under my bonnet. And then after taking in a slight shaking breath, I collected myself and knocked. Not but a second later gaining a prompt to enter.

So I did, closing the door behind me, and I saw Governor Swann. His glass half full of that same golden brown liqueur he'd offered to William earlier, but now not sitting by his desk, but staring at the scenery through the window from his favorite armchair. I lowered my head and stepped forth, stopping a honorable distance away, placing my hands together. Casting him an inquiring look.

"Ye wanted to see me, me Lord?" I asked, seeing Governor Swann's still figure then suddenly move. But I didn't need him to talk for me to fathom what was the nature of the business he had with me, as from the angle of his stiffened shoulders I could tell exactly what he'd summoned me here for…And only directing my gaze down to stare at the expensive carpet I took it all in, not presenting any objections when he began to scold me.

"Yes, Miranda, I did", Governor confirmed, placing his glass on the table. I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, and he did after a minute. "You heard what happened in town today?"

“Aye. Me brother told me, sir”, I replied. Governor nodded.

"Then you know that Elizabeth was attacked by a dangerous pirate this afternoon, the same man Commodore Norrington managed to capture not but an hour after his escape. Right after he’d saved Elizabeth from drowning", he told me. I was surprised and my gaze rose to stare at him in confusion.

“Elizabeth… _Miss Elizabeth_ was saved by that pirate? She almost _drowned_?” I questioned, delicately, frowning. Completely shaken. “How…?”

I followed as Governor Swann stood from his chair, looking at me. And his expression was rather overwrought when his stern gaze fell upon me, causing me to quickly hide mine meekly. Him approaching me with slow steps.

"Yes. Elizabeth was standing on the rampart of the fort with Commodore Norrington, when she suddenly lost consciousness and fell into the sea", he specified. And regardless of all my jealousy and bitterness that accompanied it that I now harbored for my Mistress, I still was shocked to hear this. My eyes darting back up to her father, widened.

"That's..." I started, but Governor Swann's countenance turned more rigid, his eyes drilling into mine strictly, forcing me to bow my head again. "Is... she weel? Was Miss...?"

“No, she’s fine. She wasn’t injured, simply shocked as were we all. But do you know what could’ve caused Elizabeth to faint and collapse, Miranda?”

I was silent for a minute. But as I felt the Governor to stare at me unceasingly, it didn't take long for me to arrive to the correct conclusion. Ne not daring to meet my employer's eyes as replied, in my voice clear regret.

“Th’ corset, sir”, I stated. Earning myself a brisk nod back from the Governor, until he continued.

"That's right. Elizabeth's gown was too tight, and she couldn't breathe. So she passed out in the hot weather, falling from the rampart", he concurred. But despite of that relief I spied to have made an appearance on his face, he again turned nothing but strict while stared at me. "Do you understand what could've happened to Elizabeth? She could've hurt herself while falling from so high, only because she lost consciousness! You were the one who helped her into the..."

Governor Swann cleared his throat, all of a sudden his earnest demeanor filling with embarrassment when the subject required of mentioning ladies' underwear, which was very inappropriate. Ergo it was obvious what the following pause in his rebuke meant.

"Corset, sir", I filled in for him again, seeing clear relief in my Lord's eyes, until they gained that same severe look.

"Yes, Miranda. And I want you to realize what could've happened today if Elizabeth hadn't been so lucky and survived the fall without injuries. Don't lace her…undergarments so tight next time, or something like this will surely happen again. I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to pursue…"

Indeed I did. Basically he thought I was the culprit for Elizabeth's accident. Blaming it all on the ridiculously tiny corset and dress which both I'd been responsible of lacing, but which he'd acquired without bothering to find out his daughter's dress size beforehand. It had been obvious Elizabeth couldn't have endured the torture that too petite gown brought her in the long run, and as it turned out in the end had caused her to faint. As if it had been my idea to stuff her daughter into that horrid deathtrap garment of latest fashion! I hadn't seen any other option to indeed make Elizabeth fit into that ludicrous gown than lacing the corset so tight that it stole all air out of her lungs…

But of course, I said nothing of this to him. I knew my place better than many others, and it was absolutely forbidden to talk back to one's Lord. No matter what about, as the servants were always wrong. Another plain verity. But in truth, at that moment I couldn't care less of his scolding, as my mind was already busy with other problems of my own. So I simply stood, my head down, letting his words fade straight into oblivion until came the moment Governor Swann stopped, waiting for my response. Me then grabbing my hem and making a deep curtsey.

"I understand. I apologize for me mistake, 'n' make sure nae to do it again", I replied humbly, the Governor now actually looking a bit thoughtful due to my impassive demeanor as I received his gentle rebuke.

"Yes well, alright. I know you didn't mean such a thing to happen", he remarked with his usual, softer tone, smiling slightly. "Just be more careful from now on.”

"I will, sir. Is there somethin' else ye wanted to discuss wi' me?"

"No, that was all."

We spent a passing moment in silence, until I then made another quick curtsey. Not lifting my gaze from the floor.

"If ye have nothin' else, I shall then retire. Good night, sir."

I didn't manage to leave before he now saw it too. My face and my eyes. I knew I looked horrible.

"Have you been crying, my dear?" He inquired, politely, even a little worried as stepped closer. Examining me, clearly confused for the obvious change from blissfully happy to this red-eyed mess, which had taken place during the short hours of the day since I’d last been in his office. "Your eyes are rather swollen..."

I was quiet again before answering, and when I did, I lied. "No sir, I haven't. But I'm pure done in", I stated, with a hint of smile on my lips. Governor Swann as well gaining his back and a broader one raised the corners of his mouth, him nodding again. This time for approval.

"Yes, it must've been an eventful day for you too, I trust. Good night, Miranda", he wished for me, me bestowing him one more curtsey, as that seemed to be the only thing I anymore knew how to do.

“I beg yer pardon…”

A new burden was lifted from my shoulders as the door separating me from my guardian closed after me, me leaning on its cool, mahogany surface for a second. But the flood of overpowering emotions returned, breaking through my weak resistance. And I was miserable again, dragging my feet all the way to the kitchen, where I focused my attention to any possible task to keep myself from spiraling back to melancholy. The Governor's inquiry to have of course caused the same damned painful events to rush back after their moment of absence, and now my mind what else but mulled over them once more. My a second away from watering eyes next finding the basket I'd unconcernedly abandoned onto the side table.

My legs brought me to it, my hands immediately starting to empty its contents. It was dark there, so I hardly saw in front of myself, yet to wash all the plates and cutlery I'd brought back from the smithy. And it was in that darkness that I once again gave in to my anguish, tired of pretending it didn't hurt, the moist, smarting corners of my eyes unleashing those accursed trickles of tears I'd hold at bay successfully for two hours now. But not anymore. Fed up with putting up a false front, when my chest was heavy for the aching, cursed love I could not but feel towards the only man I'd considered important enough to offer it...The understanding of our strong bond to have never bound him into anything after all making his rejection feel even worse. I loved him. I adored him, but... he, against better judgment, worshipped the girl who was everything I wasn't. A girl who was beautiful beyond compare, a girl who was all that any man would dream of claiming as their wife...That realization becoming too much for me to bear without breaking down.

Violent gusts of snivels took over me, and the tears fell once more freely down my cheeks as I cried. Alone, yet again, in the dark of the kitchen and I sank into one of the nearby chairs. Resting my arms on the table as the lament feasted upon my pain. Conjuring up new wails and making my body incapable of releasing the misery in any other way than hopeless weeping. I was pathetic, I knew that. To cry over one man so copiously, even the world was full of as eligible men as William. But for me, I thought stubbornly in middle of my powerless reassurance, there was only one who could make me happy. But one man I now could never have…

So there I stayed. Collapsed onto the scratched dinner table, crying my eyes out like a complete dimwit. For another few hours, who knew? I lost track of time by sitting there by myself with my grief, not finding comfort from anything. And there I probably would've stayed until dawn, if Peter hadn't arrived after being released from his duty. The flower bouquet he'd apparently brought for me however being quickly discarded onto the side table too once he stepped through the door, him not getting the chance to scold me for my disappearance from William's workshop, as the first thing he spotted was my sobbing figure in the dark. Knowing instantly it was me.

"Miranda? What on earth are you crying about here alone in this darkness?" he asked in worry, hurrying from the entrance over to me, pulling himself a chair next to me. Me raising my head, my twin brother's voice actually reprieving my depression, and I straightened my posture. Meeting with Peter's kind eyes as he lit a candle, gasping due to my horrendous appearance, I could tell. But mostly he was taken aback by those tears which still streamed from my eyes with no end, not even his presence being able to calm me down enough. Peter turning even more worried as I said nothing in response, him taking my hands. Such action causing an unpleasant memory from before to well up and I flinched, fighting back the urge to claim them back from him.

“Miranda, what is wrong? Why are you crying?” he demanded, examining me. Me taking a couple of disjointed breaths, my lost gaze wandering about, till I managed to deliver the answers.

"He doesn't want me", I wailed, looking at my addled brother who stared back at me clueless, until my attention was drawn back to the table again. Me shaking my head in disbelief, falling back to the state of denial. "He does nae love me, Peter. He said it 'imself... He does nae want to marry me."

"Who, Will? What hoot are you talking about, Miranda, ye’re aff yer heid!" Peter replied after following my crying and listening to my teary sputter for a while. Him giving me a reassuring smile, smoothing my wrists. "Will loves you, silly. And no one else, so what is this nonsense about him not wanting you? You don't make any sense, you were betrothed just this afternoon."

"No Peter, for th' first time in years I make perfect sense!" I retorted, looking into his eyes. Him frowning as saw my eyes to be filled with new flood of tears, me staring at him nonplussed, trying to find the answers to my painful questions from his face. "Why he rejects me, Peter? Now when we could be together 'n' get married as we wance intended, he says he doesn't want me... I don't understand..."

“Neither do I…Why… _Why_ would he suddenly refuse a chance to marry you? You've…been inseparable for the last three years…" Peter mused, turning his head. But I bypassed his remark.

"I'm not good enough for 'im, that is why. He does nae love me anymair because there's something I don't have..." I mumbled, turning Peter serious.

“Did he say that? Did Will truly…” he started, but my head snapped up, me shaking it again.

"Naw! Naw, he... Oh, Peter, I'm such a fool... I should've seen it. I should've realized his feelings to have changed ages ago, but I..."

There was silence between us then, Peter being able to only sit there and watch me, as so speechless he was. But then I calmed down a little more, staring forward with nothing seeing eyes as made a question, to no one in particular.

"What is it? What is it that I don't have that he loves in 'er?" I said, more to myself, but it caused Peter to cringe back a little. His gaze measuring me as I continued, my eyes falling to my lap dejected. "Or is it just that...? When he couldn't have Miss Elizabeth, he chose me instead who looks exactly lik' 'er. It has to be that. Because I cannot figure any other reason for 'im not to want me efter years o' ever growing affection between us..."

"Elizabeth?" Peter repeated, squaring his shoulders. Me picking up the slight edge that appeared in his voice when he then continued. "What does Elizabeth have to do with this?"

I met his eyes while replied. "William loves 'er, Peter. Nae me", I told him, the painful fact causing Peter's eyes to widen. But then some form of fury flared in him, and he looked angered. Soon after all his temper quelling by my pained irises which never looked away from his, desperately seeking comfort from him perhaps for the first time ever in my life. Me releasing a broken breath, hopeless.

"William loves Elizabeth instead o' me...What am I supposed to do noo, Peter? I love 'im, even I know I cannot anymair. Tell me what am I supposed to do, please..." I pleaded him, misery written all over my face and riddling my voice, until a new fit of sobs caused my own shoulders to shake. Me next getting encircled by my brother's consoling arms as I then remained there. This time crying silently against his shoulder, him squeezing me all the while, resting his head on mine.

"It's alright. You get over it..." he promised. But that sharper edge which had yet returned in his meant to be soothing tone caused my suspicions to well up again, and I saw him to have a determined look on his face when I glanced at him after some time. Him always looking like that when he was to go through a plan of some sort.

About five minutes later Peter pulled me on my feet with him. Urging me to go to bed and try to get some sleep. And not knowing anything better to drown my sorrows into, I obeyed. Going straight to my room with him, where he then left me after placing another comforting kiss on my forehead, wishing me good dreams. But all I could do in return was managing to curl my lips into that weak smile I gave him, until he'd then vanished through the door. His footsteps against the wooden steps eventually fading, and I found myself in still silence again. This time having enough initiative to light up a candle to bring some light into the misery I senselessly dwelled in.

****************************

Will was working with a new sword he’d started that evening. To have something to do and to drive away the quilt he unquestionably was plagued by at the moment, ever since Miranda had left the smithy that afternoon. And the state she’d been in while leaving in a hurry was the factor that caused Will to worry beyond need.

She'd always been emotionally sensitive, and his plain rejection must've had a great impact on her. Will recalled the tears his words had created, in remorse, but he did not regret his honesty. As the truth was that yes, three years past he'd been madly taken with Miranda, thinking she was the only girl he would want to marry. But now when things were different from what they were… he'd started to feel ever growing love for Miss Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of an aristocrat he'd met eight years ago on the deck of HMS Dauntless. And he just couldn't be so cruel as to agree to marry Miranda when she wouldn't have been the one to hold his full devotion and love. She was important to him, yes. But only in a way he'd expressed to her. He adored her like a younger sister, nothing more. He'd been confirmed of this when his infatuation towards Miss Swann had started to grow day by day this last year or so. But regardless of this, the obvious pain he'd caused for Miranda (who was the closest of all people to him and who, Will knew, was deeply in love with him) made him blame himself nevertheless. He never would've wished to hurt her feelings that badly, but it had been inevitable.

Will directed another powerful swing at the hot iron resting on the anvil, but his arm was then stopped by a thought which occurred to him, making him undergo a different type of worry. That thing Miranda had mentioned, going back to England… Would she really go? This was another fact which had concerned Will these last hours maybe more than it should've, especially when he didn't know were her plans true, or complete malarkey she came up then in the heat of the moment. But truly, could it be that the shock had been so great for her, that the only way she could survive was by leaving Port Royal? No, Will didn't want that to happen. He might've freed her from the obligation of becoming his wife, but she was after all his most cherished friend if nothing else…And he wasn't prepared of letting Miranda go completely, and it seemed that was exactly what she was planning. Cutting all ties with him and Port Royal by sailing to London.

 _I have to ask Peter about this. To learn is she really going or not,_ Will decided, making a slight nod, until next hacked the rough start of a sword a few times. Loud clangs filling the air.

But his working was then stopped by another noise, coming from the door he'd temporarily locked with a quick repair. He'd cursed for an hour or two in his head while working with the latch the marines had broken, obviously not paying any kind of compensation for the done damages. But leaving that aside, Will now turned towards the doors and indeed saw them shake due to the force of someone banging them from outside, demanding entrance. A sigh escaping his lips, him thinking it was some late customer trying to get their order in on the last minute.

“We’re closed!” he shouted, so loud that the comer would surely hear him, and started to work with the weapon again. But after a couple of new swings of the hammer the forceful knocking repeated, then being accompanied by tense, familiar voice.

"Will, it's me! Let me in!" Peter shouted back through the door, surprising Will, but he then only smiled due to the sound of his dear friend. Will abandoning the hammer and quickly going to the door, opening the quite useless self made bolt. Scaring the poor Amanda again, who'd finally been able to settle onto the straws. The poor animal had had a rough day, so Will gave her an apologetic rub on her muzzle.

“Wait a moment”, Will called out, heaving the heavy, broken rafter out of the way before then welcomed Miranda’s brother inside with a wide smile. But he was anything but glad to see him, Will reckoned, as his eyes were that familiar type of dark like those times he’d gotten himself into brawls in taverns last summer.

He marched straight past Will, the said blacksmith’s baffled gaze following him as he closed the door again before walking after him.

“What is wrong?” Will asked. But then gasped as Peter turned sharply, his brows drawn into a straight, angry line.

"What is wrong?" he repeated, clearly enraged, but why Will could not fathom. There was no quarrel between them, not that he recalled, but as Peter's even more edged voice then continued the obvious reason for his vexation was revealed to him.

"How dare you to do that to my sister, Will?" Peter demanded, shocking his friend by the look on his face as Peter let out a deep breath, pointing at him. "She loves you, and you went ahead and broke her heart! Just like that, even not that long ago you were _crazy about her_! How could you do this, Will? _You?_ What were you thinking by telling her that you don't want to marry her?! You don't know how much this meant for her, how much _you_ mean to her."

"Peter, calm down", Will said calmly, lifting up his hands to appease his friend's temper. Peter had always acted like this when it came to Miranda. Every single runt that had dared to disrespect her in any way had gotten their share from Peter's ire, and now with a rueful sigh Will noted to be one of those punks in this protective brother's eyes, knowing that Peter was probably one ill-adviced word away from punching him in the face.

“I’m sorry that I hurt her. I never wanted to, but in order to tell her the truth I had no other choice”, Will explained, Peter frowning at this.

“What truth?” he accosted, incredulously. “The only truth I know is that you are in love with my sister, and no one else. But still all of a sudden this evening when I arrived to the Swann residence, I find Miranda crying her eyes out in the kitchen. Saying you don’t want to marry her because you’re in love with someone else! With… _Miss Elizabeth_. Is that true, Will?”

Despite of having no reason to still Will froze while brought face to face with the facts which Peter made sound so cruel, and he could not respond immediately due to the expression which had hardened Peter’s handsome features, once angered enough making him look possibly wild. And what he’d said about Miranda… It made Will’s heart lurch. She’d been crying alone in the kitchen? Well, not exactly anything he hadn’t already anticipated with grand remorse…But even Will understood Peter’s anger and in a way found it justified, the way his jaw clenched the moment he brought up Elizabeth caused Will to frown in turn.

“Yes, what she told you is true”, Will confessed, Peter’s face dropping a little for astonishment. “I love Elizabeth. And knowing that, I cannot marry your sister.”

A brooding silence fell upon them as they stared at each other. Will serious, where Peter was somewhat dumbfounded, and Will could’ve sworn to have noticed a tint of hurt in his eyes. But as seconds and eventually a minute had ticked by, Will broke the silence, returning Peter’s poignant looks with resolve.

“I’m sorry. I care for Miranda, and wish there would’ve been a way to tell her which wouldn’t have hurt her”, Will said, in all honesty, meeting Peter’s gaze again. His own earnest expression mellowing into that of sincere regret. “Forgive me.”

Peter said nothing to this. But then Will saw how his temper flared yet again, those eyes which usually were same warm hazel as Miranda’s now darkening like before, him taking a threatening step towards Will. Still mad, clearly wanting to take hold the his collar of his shirt to draw him close.

“Tell me even one good reason why I shouldn’t knock your teeth out right now!” he retorted, as if he hadn’t already been informed of the reason behind the incident that had occurred between his sister and his friend, Will sighing as Peter raised a warning eyebrow. Coming closer, but then Will’s expression turned somewhat odd and he turned. Moving his attention from flustered Peter to the farther window on the wall, Peter noticing his peculiar behavior and frowned this time for confusion once he noticed Will to be occupied with something entirely different than his outrage. As well directing a glance towards the latched shutters.

“What?” he asked, now watching as his friend walked over to the window, about to open the bolt on it to take a look outside.

Will said nothing, indeed pushing the shutters open. Creating a creek as the old hinges gave in to the movement, Will then sticking his head out to the bleak outdoor air. Witnessing how a black cat scampered past the smithy, his gaze following after it as it eventually vanished behind the corner, his eyes lastly glancing about the vicinity. There was no one there, him finding no explanation to the bad feeling he’d suddenly gotten, it twisting the pit of his stomach and turning him momentarily uneasy…Until it was gone again.

Peter walked behind him, his rage for now soothed, and he looked only nonplussed. “Will?” he called, studying his friend’s pensive profile. Will shaking his head at his following question. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know”, he finally spoke, looking baffled himself until retreated from the window, exchanging a wondering look with Peter. “I just had this feeling…But it was nothing.”

“A feeling?” Peter repeated, measuring Will as folded his arms skeptically, confused.

But then both of them were startled by a sudden, loud echo of a fired cannon. Realization hitting them at the same time as the peal of the cannon fire started to increase, them soon hearing the noise of the fortress’ artillery responding to the gunfire. Joining the ensued racket, signaling of only one thing... Port Royal was under attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish vocabulary:
> 
> Pronouns etc:
> 
> tae= to, o’= of, th’= the, ‘em= them, nae= not, oor= our, frae= from, nae tae= not to, ‘n’= and, intae= into, ‘er= her, ‘im= him, oan= on, me = my
> 
> Recurring & other words:
> 
> ‘ere = here, aye= yes, ‘til= until, aboot= about, noo= now, haun = hand, lik’= like, heid= head, o’ coorse= of course, wi’= with, naw= no, pure done in= feeling very tired, hoot= what "hoot are you talkin aboot", yer aff yer heid= You're off your head – a little bit daft, wance = once, anymair = anymore


	7. Entry 6

I grimaced as accidentally pricked my finger with the needle in my hand, wanting to curse out loud when a couple of droplets of dark blood dropped straight onto William's shirt I was repairing. I couldn't have slept because of all the thoughts swarming in my head, stirring my emotions, so after tossing and turning in my sheets I'd eventually given in, getting up. I might've as well used my time more productively than starting to cry over my broken heart again, deciding that after that day I wouldn't submit to shed even one tear more for William. I would not weep anymore and act like a complete dimwit…Or so I urged myself, although the miserable side in me was close to border towards tears over and over again while I handled the worn shirt full of holes. William's shirt...

I released a frustrated breath as tossed the darn thing on the unmade bed. The goddamn familiar, masculine odor of iron and sweat lingering in the air as if harassing me, purposefully inciting my bismal mood. But I went to open the shutters of my window to get rid of it once and for all with some fresh night air, next sitting back on the chair, staring in front of me. No. It didn't matter what I tried to tell myself. I was broken. And there was nothing which could take away this sadness. No sleep would bring me salvage, and so it seemed not even the usual work could distract me. My mind too concerned with William and our short lived engagement.

I sighed and looked at my finger. Seeing the blood to have colored the hem of my white apron, until then my hand found its way to my neck. Not feeling the cold chain of the necklace I'd carried around it for so long that it was now odd not to have it with me anymore. I recalled that day he'd given it to me. Everything about that day, as I'd preserved that recollection down to the puniest detail and treasured it with the necklace as irreplaceable memories...Here I went again. Lamenting over all that which I should now forget to gain even a small amount of reason.

I removed my hand from my bare neckline with a swift yank, letting out another sigh as leant forth to lift the unfinished shirt back on my lap before eaving a new string through the needle to continue. No matter what my thoughts were, I'd taken William's clothes with me to repair them like always, was it laughable or not. I had promised him after all. And maybe, if I were honest, even though my chest hurt for the very thought of William, somehow the feel of his shirt under my touch gave me some kind of absurd comfort… That at least I had that much of him...I was being ridiculous.

All of a sudden a loud shot of a distant cannon in the silent midnight caused me almost to jump out of my skin. My head whipping towards the still open window in alarm, my startled gaze then spotting a flash of a muzzle blast from the unknown artillery reflect onto the window glass. I frowned, my ears not long after picking up the loud booms of the fortress' cannons which began to return the enemy fire, the tumultuous clamor breaking the stillness of the murky night…Now fully waking me from my somber ponders.

Still frowning I stood, sticking the needle into the shirt's sleeve before then left it on the table. Hurrying to see what was the cause for this sudden commotion. And when I reached the window, my eyes scanning the scenery, they first hit on that black, almost invisible ship floating in middle of the narrow bay. Horror wrapping its icy fingers around my chest when I watched that vessel to fire more and more cannonballs towards the fortress, them beginning to destroy our town’s battlements with ease, the Navy returning the calamitous shots leisurely, thanks to the unexpectedly begun fire currently raining devastation over their stronghold. Nevertheless always missing, as it proved impossible to aim at that hostile ship which lurked there all of its lamps doused…To mask it perfectly into the dark and surrounding mist that had risen from the waves, this and the attack suddenly launched at our town at the dead of night meaning but one type of crew to be manning that vessel... Pirates. I knew it without anyone telling me.

With each beat my heart started to race for fright faster as I followed that pirate ship to break havoc in Port Royal. Her cannons now starting to wreck the town, the docks and many houses catching fire instantly, explosions visible here and there wherever my eyes turned to take in the spreading devastation. And even amongst the deafening booming of the buccaneer vessel's artillery I could detect the frightened screams of the townspeople from where I stood, whom I spied to start to run around in panic amidst the broken out mayhem. Desperately trying to seek shelter, full chaos to have taken over in only a few minutes, and I was glued to my spot to just stare all that go down from my bedroom window. Feeling myself shiver even in the warm breeze of the Caribbean, which while blowing inside my window now carried with it the pungent smell of smoke...and even blood.

But then I noticed there were several boats nearing the harbor seized with flames. Realizing for my following fright that each was filled with bloodthirsty, heavily armed marauders, them quickly rowing the boats close to the waterline and jumping in the shallow water to wade to the shore in a blink of an eye. And I then witnessed as each and every one of those filthy, horrendous men scattered around torches in their hands. Charging forth like madmen their weapons revealed, roaring wildly as assaulted the innocent townspeople sprinting in every direction in their undergarments. The rest of the miscreants starting to plunder and otherwise ravage all which hadn't yet been blown sky high by their ship's cannons. My chest now twisting for the great pity I felt for the people getting chased by those sea rovers, wishing from the bottom of my heart that Commodore Norrington would quickly gather his men and order them to go aid the innocent civilians.

However, my worry for the defenseless people down at the docks was quickly forgotten, as I now heard another audible racket to carry to my ears not quite so far away from the mansion. My head snapping now to my right, towards the source of the sound, and I felt my eyes widen for utter dread this time as I behold a small cluster of pirates to have apparently separated from the rest of their comrades. At the moment charging straight towards the gates of the Swann residence with full speed, me hearing their rough bellows emanate even from such a distance away…But I realized it to not take but a moment until those knaves would reach the mansion.

When the blasted scoundrels reached the gates, forcing them open in haste and with considerable ease before advanced to the front yard, my frozen body was finally rushed into motion. My heart stopping completely for sheer terror as I rushed over to my bedroom door, jerking it out of my way as I then darted to the stairs. I had to warn the others. The pirates were almost at the doorstep and would kill everyone inside, the lock on the door proving no match for their determination to invade the manor!

In record speed I reached the main wing of the mansion, me having just enough time in my hurry to see as Miss Elizabeth hurtled along the corridor leading to the other side of the house. Me this time fervently fluttering heart now jumping to my throat when I heard the loud, violent pounding against the main entrance, the vehement knocking echoing in the foyer as I ran after Miss Elizabeth. Only a few seconds later coming to an abrupt stop behind her as she had halted on the mid stairway, my gaze immediately latching onto George who was making his way to the door, to open it. Not knowing what danger awaited behind it, but like me also Miss Elizabeth seemed to be fully aware of that as her face paled for equal fright to mine. Us both freezing on our spots.

“Don’t!” she screamed, me leaning against the railing in fear.

"George wait!" was my turn to shout. But we were too late. As the moment our warnings had escaped our lips, poor George had already unlocked the door and turned the handle. And we could only watch our eyes wide how the doors swung open forcefully, and back at him stared that same group of dirty, battered thugs. One of them smiling at him darkly before raised a pistol, leveling it at the butler.

"Hello, chum!" he greeted, but a second after shooting George. Him falling dead on the floor, as the miscreants instantly thronged inside the house, shamelessly trampling the poor butler at their feet.

"Naw!" I screamed. Starting to shake all over, as Elizabeth let out a small shriek of horror at the sight of George dying. And that was how the two of the lot, one skinny pirate holding a torch and the one who'd shot George, a fatter one, spotted us. The thinner man pointing at us, me and Elizabeth flinching in unison when the grim eyes of those men fixated onto us, shivers running along my back when in the following instant we realized to have become their prey.

"Up there!" the scrawny one exclaimed, me instantly grabbing Miss Elizabeth's hand and forcing her with me, where she'd only looked about in shock. Not knowing what to do, but surprisingly despite of all the fear I felt causing my limbs to tremble, I knew exactly what to do.

Elizabeth grabbed me as we dashed up the stairs together, hearing the furious booming behind us from the stairs as the pair made chase, trying to catch up with us. But we ran as fast as we could, eventually ending up in the parlor at the head of the stairs, which was situated next to Miss Elizabeth's room. Us almost stumbling in through the open door and hastily bolting it shut with shaky fingers, releasing a breath of relief when the pirates had been successfully locked out before we'd been caught.

My breathing came out as shocked gusts as I retreated a couple of steps away from the door, but it was my turn then to release a frightened cry as we turned around. Elizabeth bumping straight into Estrella, who'd been hiding behind an armchair, but who now revealed herself after witnessing us to storm inside the room. Me now letting out a new breath of relief upon realizing it to be her instead of another pirate, but this time my heart had skipped a beat, and I was sure it would give in sooner or later. We were trapped, the whole manor by this time full of dangerous buccaneers who would slaughter us without batting an eye, leaving us fully cornered.

"Thank god ye’re awright!" I breathed, meeting Estrella's gaze as now leveled a worried look at her, searching the room for the one familiar face I was most anxious to see. "Where's Mattie?"

"I know not Miranda. I got separated from her when the pirates barged in, and she told me to hide. So I hid, and I believe she did the same", Estrella replied, me frowning for distress but I nodded. Indeed hoping that dear Mattie had managed to find herself a place to hide from the miscreants, but then Estrella's attention shifted from me to our Mistress. Her stepping closer to Miss Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!" she warned, bringing Miss Elizabeth farther away from the door with her, while both of us stared at her in bafflement.

“What?” Elizabeth asked, in turn matching Estrella’s gaze, which was serious. Remarkable.

“You’re the Governor’s daughter.”

Of course. That was why those pirates had bothered to come all the way up here, quite a distance away from the town. Not to rob the mansion from all of its wealth, but to take Elizabeth for ransom. Despite of me now coming to understand this, such notion not making me feel at all safer, but exactly the opposite. It making me realize that those men would turn this house upside down to find Miss Elizabeth, and wouldn’t give up until they’d gotten their hands on her…

And indeed, the pair we’d ran away from now caught up with us and reached the second floor. Me jumping for fright as I then heard the stout one's voice directly behind the door, rough hands soon banging upon it to get inside the room we were in, rattling the not all that strong lock.

"Come on, in here!" he called out to his comrade, Elizabeth and Estrella whipping around to give the shaking door a startled look. Me rounding the room with my jumpy eyes to find something to use for self-defense, as Elizabeth then braced herself a little. Turning back to Estrella.

"They haven't seen you", she told her, me scrambling around like a trapped animal in panic, thinking feverishly. Until then I got an idea, rushing into Elizabeth's room and almost tripping to my skirts in the process, my ears picking up her voice as it told my fellow maid to escape and run straight to the fortification.

I skidded over to Elizabeth's bed, groping the sheets desperately to find the brazier I myself had placed there somewhere at the feet of the bed. Elizabeth following my doings, in realization about to run to me, but finally the lock broke due to the powerful thrusts inflicted upon the door. The pair of pirates entering in a blink of an eye, their eyes roaming about their vicinity until immediately focused onto horrified Elizabeth. And upon witnessing this, my heart racing like it would burst out of my chest any second, my hand found the handle of the brazier.

The pirates chased Miss Elizabeth straight into her room, where Estrella got the chance to slip through the door and escape. But we were still in a pinch of our own with those two goons, even Miss Elizabeth did manage to slip out of their grasp, and after she'd hurried inside the bedroom I made my own chance count and stroke. Surprising both of the pirates and my Mistress by lunging forth and hitting the heavy bed warmer with all my strength on the face of the stout knave, causing him to see stars for a few seconds as the other one arrived. Grabbing my risen weapon before I could retract it for a new strike, trapping it into his hold, it becoming now I locking my horrified gaze with his, to see him smile down at me victoriously. Amused.

"Gotcha!" he jeered, me with no avail trying to free the brazier from his grip. Miss Elizabeth leveling an aghast look at me while the pirate tried to spook me, me gasping back, raking my brain for a solution. But I didn't have to as now my Mistress knew what was our next move, in a flash stepping by my side and opening the latch which kept the smoldering ashes locked inside the warmer. Upon release the hot contents now cascading straight onto the pirate who immediately let out an wailing scream, jerking backwards, his hand releasing the brazier as Elizabeth glared at him. But her face didn't remain brave all that long, as when the burnt pirate started to whisk the hot embers off himself the other one stepped forth, pushing his companion aside after eyeing at his flailing form for a short moment with a jaded headshake. Coming through the door-opening to our side.

"It's hot, you burned me!" the miscreant groaned, me taking a step back while hold the brazier in front of us instinctively, about to bolt. Elizabeth tugging at my sleeve, trying to drag me with her.

"Come on!" the stouter one urged him, shoving him to get a move on, before then turning towards our stiffened forms. But before he managed to lay a single hand on us, I kicked him. Sending him flying against the thin one, them tumbling backwards until fell prone on the floor of the proximate room in one heap, becoming our cue to flee, and we did. Twirling around ourselves and racing across the room. Me hearing a shrill scream of Estrella's from downstairs, praying she hadn't become a victim of some other miscreant currently plundering the mansion. Also hoping Mattie and everyone else to have managed to get to safety by then, as if things would go on this way, I wouldn't have the chance to go look for them…Because I had to stay with Miss Elizabeth, to keep her safe. No matter what.

I was the first to dash out of the second set of doors leading outside of Elizabeth's bed chamber, taking us straight to the corridor, and upon not spotting anyone to interfere with our plan we advanced straight towards the stairs again. But our escape route proved to be not as brilliant, as regardless of the earlier distraction the bald, sturdy pirate was hot on our trail. Not but a few steps behind, and his speed to have caught up with us so soon amazed me still amongst of all my fear. But as said, despite of reaching the first floor in a record time we didn't manage to get to the front door as the other pirate suddenly hopped over the railing upstairs. Landing straight in front of us and causing us to halt for fright midway to the exit, Elizabeth crashing against me as he raised the torch threateningly to bring us to a halt. Growling at us, still furious about the burns we’d inflicted upon him.

Now cornered from both sides, frantically we searched for a new route to flee. Clinging to each other, but then our attention as well as the pirates' was drawn to a fellow buccaneer of these men, who at that very moment sauntered to the foyer from the library. His arms loaded with jewelry and antiques, the falling objects creating a clanging sound while dropping to the floor, until all of a sudden I could detect another sound. A sound of something approaching with great speed, and the odd whistling noise turned out to be an actual cannon ball that abruptly blasted through the window next to the front door. All of our eyes following as it whizzed right by us, hitting straight on the pillaging pirate, who for his misfortune happened to stand within its trajectory. Ending up flitted straight where he'd appeared from, dead.

And that saved us, as then in middle of the ensued turmoil I then heard a loud cracking sound. Coming from above us, Miss Elizabeth and I seeing how the magnificent chandelier Governor Swann had brought from England about three years ago was now crashing down. This time Miss Elizabeth pulling me forward, us diving under the falling article and successfully making our escape once the pirates were distracted by the detached candelabrum that collapsed between us and them. Their curses following us as we blindly dashed into the dining room which was closest to seek shelter from, us slamming the doors shut when the pair of men leaped over the pieces of the chandelier to get to us in time. But they didn't, getting once again locked out as Elizabeth hurtled over to the dining table to grasp a candlestick, placing it on the door handles to latch the door, to keep our chasers out.

We released a breath of exhaustion in unison, exchanging a glance, till noticed the pirates to charge behind the door. Like before starting to bang on it, trying to force it open. The frail, hastily made bolt not keeping them out for long we knew any more than the normal lock imbedded into the bedroom door had, us grasping each other in panic as watched the door to sway on its hinges once the men threw themselves against it. But then I glanced around, finding the swords suspended on the wall above the fireplace and pointed at them, realization flickering in Miss Elizabeth's widened eyes. And as I hurried to the dinner table in turn, managing to drag two heavy chairs to the door to secure it further with amazing agility and pace (gaining many bruises while at it), I saw from the corner of my eye how Miss Elizabeth fell back with a surprised cry as the rack holding the weapons fell down. The pirates continuing to force the latched twin doors open while I turned to her, following for my as equal terror as Miss Elizabeth's that the swords had been attached to the rack. To play the part of simple decoration, not coming off no matter how she tried to wiggle one of the blades loose. But it wouldn't budge, the frustrated shouts of the miscreants mixing in with the slams of the doors as they gave in more and more by each passing second. Leaving us no time to dawdle.

I looked about alarmed, trying to figure out what to do. I still had the brazier with me, but it wouldn't do much against deadly swords and pistols those rogues were carrying…And then when the hits against our improvised barricade turned all the while more ferocious, our time of the essence, I hold on to the only lifeline I then could come up with. Arriving beside Miss Elizabeth's distraught form in a mere second, exchanging as serious look with her.

"Take off yer claes!" I ordered. Miss Elizabeth staring at me then as if I were crazy, us both then jumping in the air as the door pounced a little more in due to the forceful kicks of the enraged rapscallions.

“What?” she questioned, her eyes once again wide as our stare lasted, until I then frowned urgently. Grasping her arms, shaking her a little.

"Guidness sake, remove yer clothes! It might be th' only wey to save ye, so hurry!" I told her, and I considered that as a truth. And to show her how serious I was I then started to unbutton me maid's uniform with hasty fingers, undressing as quickly as was able, eventually Elizabeth following me lead and taking off her night gown. But in middle of the exchange I was frozen on my spot due to the sight of a golden medallion hanging around my Mistress' neck…Which was not any of those trinkets she wore out in the open. As this particular medallion had intriguing carvings decorating it, although what then caused my eyebrows to be drawn into a thoughtful line being that skull that I saw engraved onto its smooth surface…It glaring back at me evily with its black, hollow eyes.

Elizabeth looked somewhat startled once she realized me to have seen the medallion. Giving me an odd look back, until I urged her to hurry once more. Us shoving each other's garments to the other, finishing the exchange just before the time was up and the thugs kicked in the doors, barging into the room. But after directing one more frightened glance towards the almost breached doors, I took hold of the medallion. Pulling it free from Miss Elizabeth's neck, until quickly threading it around mine as a finishing touch, lastly in even graver urgency tying some of my hair to a similar coiffure as my Mistress'. Just in time, as we didn't have an opportunity to do much else than race to the windows, despite of the slight objections of Miss Elizabeth’s once I’d taken the medallion form her. Us cranking one a bit stiff one open together as fast as we could, me then only helping Miss Elizabeth climb through it, and after telling her to make a run for it I whipped around. To face the mouse trap I was now alone in, my panic flaring up as our chasers were but seconds away from breaking in, and I had no place to hide myself.

So not but two heartbeats later, driven by my fear, I ran straight to the large dish cabinet in middle of the room. Finally tripping to the carpet on the way, but managed to stay on my feet. My hand stuck to the doorknob to keep me balanced as I next opened the cabinet and threw myself inside, shutting myself in, just as the rather good for nothing barricade failed. The twin doors springing almost fully from their hinges due to the force of the final shove that gave the pirates eventual entry to the room, them storming inside. Only to be confused as what awaited them in the dining room instead of the horrified daughter of the rich bloke living here and her equally rattled maid, was indeed only the empty room. But I could hear them, conclude their location by the creaks of the floor as they inspected the room before then hurried over to the window I'd purposefully left open. To fool them, but as I then heard them take a few steps more around the room, walking back, I knew my trick had backfired. Their gazes probably now rounding the walls to see all the possible hiding places, them checking under the furniture to locate the women they believed to still lurk somewhere, and they were right to think so. That thought causing my heart to canter, but I only swallowed and tried to force myself to calm down. Simply waiting silently while holding my breath, still as a rock. Wishing they would just leave and never find me... But my hiding was indeed, a poor one.

“We know you’re _heeere_ , Poppets!” I recognized the robust one's voice as he started to call out to me. _Us_ , as they believed we were indeed both in the room. A moment of silence ensuing as obviously I said nothing to respond, more footsteps signaling me the pirates to be closing in on my hiding.

I heard the scrawny man repeat the pet name with amusement, his comrade continuing, both of them continuing to round the room with slow, heavy steps.

“Come out!” the pirate urged. “And we promise we won’t hurt you.”

There was another unnerving pause, when I stayed as quiet as the trapped mouse would. Bewaring not to drop the china off of the shelves I was pressed against, not to reveal myself. ¨Ttrying to spy at them through the narrow slit between the doors, but I saw hardly anything. Only heard their voices.

“We will find you Poppets”, the pirate kept on talking. But then he confused me, his following words causing me to frown for bafflement. “You’ve got something of ours, and it calls to us…The _gold_ calls to us…”

"Gold calls..." the second one repeated again as an echo, me feeling suddenly unpleasant shivers to creep along my spine. Not knowing why, but my eyes then fell tardily to stare at the chain of the _golden_ medallion which was securely stuffed under my bodice, hidden out of sight. Gold? What did he mean by saying me to have something of...theirs?

My thundering heart stopped for the second time as the thin ray of light that had shone through the slit disappeared then, my startled gaze shooting upward to see how a yellowed eyeball stared right back at me through it, straight into my eyes. Finding me, causing me to release a breath of terror.

"'Ello Poppets", he stated, me gasping as he instantly hurled the doors open, malicious grins on both of the pirates' lips, but I witnessed their equal confusion as they found only me. Alone in the cabinet, the other girl they'd chased after nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the other one?" the thin man asked, staring at me and then at his fellow pirate, who was as equally flabbergasted. But then he frowned, causing me to jolt as he pointed a loaded pistol towards me. Me swallowing as the barrel pushed closer to me, me stepping back.

"Where be the other gal?" he inquired, me blinking a couple of times as tried to stay calm, although it was challenging. My eyes then sweeping to the side of the room currently hid behind the door of the cabinet, to cast a significant look to the direction of the open window.

“Gone. She ran”, I said. The truth, one which they obviously didn’t buy.

"And left ye all by yourself in here at the mercy of gruesome pirates?" the stout one doubted, exchanging a knowing look with the other. I gathered my courage, returning his stare serene, my eyes then happening to spot the turned over corner of the carpet in front of the cabinet. So that's how they’d found me...Figures.

"You can search all you want. She isn't here", I replied, with a more confident voice. But that small amount of mustered courage was quickly crushed by the pistol which now inched even closer, as did the pirates. They looked me over a few times, turning me nervous, making me think my ultimate trick wouldn’t succeed. But in that, for my luck, I was wrong. Because as it was then proved that they apparently thought me to be Miss Elizabeth, as like you know, we look very much alike. Especially in each other's clothes... But still it stupefied me how stupid these men were to mistake me as her so readily. I'd been face to face with both of them during the incident upstairs, but still they didn't realize I was the maid, only dressed in my Mistress' night gown.

“Well, at least we caught ye”, the bald one remarked, breaking into another smirk, flashing his also yellowed teeth at me shortly, until tipped his head. Quirking his brows. “’Though it wouldn’t have been too bad to have a second wench as fine as ye aboard the ship.”

New shivers danced upon my skin as the thin one laughed, me now noticing that his other eye seemed a bit odd…Soon coming to the conclusion it was fake, made of wood.

"What do you want of me?" I inquired in turn, these two clearly enjoying the audible tremble of my voice.

"We have some business we need to discuss with ye. And ain't leaving before we've gotten what we want from you", was the meaningless response, me frowning at his words. But then I pretended to be angry, demanding their intentions.

“What sort of business would require attacking to a town full of innocent civilians?” I asked, causing the men to chuckle.

"You'll see. But only way for ye to save those people out there..." the stout one beckoned towards the window, the screams of pain and fear still emanating through it all the way from the docks. "...Is by coming with us."

I bolted. No, I didn't want to go anywhere with them! I retreated as they closed in on me, me trying feverishly to come upon something which would save me from this plight I was in, and then all of a sudden it hit me. After thinking all that I'd heard of pirates and their code of laws from Miss Elizabeth throughout the years, one particular story now seeming like the very thing that could spear my life.

"I... I invoke m-my right of p-parley!" I hurried to say, that phrase causing the pirates to freeze and stare at me once more astounded.

"What?" the bald one asked. Me hesitating, trying to remember all that Miss Elizabeth had recounted for me from the book telling about the pirate laws, until I quite uncertainly continued my negotiations. Not at all sure of myself or what I was doing.

"As is set down by pirates Morgan 'n'... Bartholomew, I have a right to meet yer Captain. According to th'... decree of the Code of th' Brethren I must be taken to yer Captain in an occasion o' asked negotiations, which I am entitled to. Isn't it nae so?"

"I know the Code", my interlocutor responded, shoving the pistol even closer, making me release a breath of fear when I awaited their response to my plead for truce.

"Th' rules of th’ said affairs demand that I'm not to be brought to any harm's wey, ‘til the parley is complete in accordance o’ all decrees, approved and honored by yer Brethren", I continued my babble, probably saying nothing but plain poppycock. But once again surprisingly, it worked.

"To blazes with the Code!" now finally the thin man spoke, annoyed, me flinching as he raised his sword to point it at me. All color draining from my face, but the stouter one took my bait.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain!" he snapped to his comrade, both of them then turning to stare at me again. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

One more breath of fear escaped me as I was then forcefully wrenched out of the cabinet. The pirates placing themselves to my sides and starting to walk me in fast pace out of the dining room, on their way to the front door. But despite of myself bringing up the possibility of ‘parley’, I had no intention of letting them take me anywhere, and once they didn’t know to expect anything I stepped on the scrawny one's toes once we were at the foyer. Him letting out a wail of pain what else, as I then used the brazier still in my possession to whack it on the other buccaneer’s stomach, him as well letting me go. But just before I managed to take but a few running steps and slip through the door leading to the servant’s corridor, I heard a click of a pistol. Stiffening, dread filling my heart at the sound of the stout pirate’s following sniding statement.

“You’re coming with us, _Poppet_.”

* * *

Will snatched a hatchet from the row of several similar ones hanging on the wall of the forge, attaching it to his belt, as Peter was bustling about behind him. Searching for something.

“Do you have any pistols?” he asked in frustration, turning the place upside down in search of a suitable gun or a musket, Will soon arriving and handing him an old hunting rifle. Peter giving it a dubious look, meeting Will’s gaze.

“Am I supposed to kill pirates with this?” he questioned, not impressed, weighting the ancient weapon. “This thing will blow to pieces after the first shot.”

"That's all I have. Mr. Brown hasn't used it for years, but I believe it’s still working", Will replied, then once more rushing back to the table to arm himself. Taking the biggest hammer he could find in haste, also placing it to hang from his belt beside the hatchet. Peter staring at him in even graver disbelief, but then only sighed and flipped the weapon.

“At least it’s sturdy enough to beat the bejesus out of those buggers.”

Will flashed him a quick, small smile, but they didn’t waste any more time to dawdle. Then immediately rushing out of the smithy to plant themselves in middle of the erupted chaos that had taken dominion over the streets of Port Royal. To witness numerous pirates scamper around in search or plunder or trailing after the fleeing locals in mind of simple slaughter, stirring up terror as far as their eyes could see. Their numbers in fact quite surprising the young men as they behold the miscreants to scurry about in their violations, proving right then and there why was it that people especially those living in the Caribbean feared this squalid, sanguinary bunch so much.

And it was then when indeed a woman came rushing past them, screaming in horror as was chased by one of the said rogues, Peter watching as Will immediately took a few running steps forward after the hurtling pair. Drawing the hatchet in a blink of an eye and flung it at the buccaneer, hitting straight on the target, the man falling on the ground dead with an agonized groan.

"Good aim", Peter remarked with a fleeting smile, before then jumping forth himself. And instead of shooting the damn thing he hit the musket on the head of another pirate. Next revealing his thin rapier from its scabbard and attacked the villain, soon apprehending him. And in this fashion they both continued to fight against those low-lives, never losing the sight of each other as advanced along the streets, striking against anything they came across with the mind of pillaging or killing. And like they’d already surmised the amount of their adversaries also seemed endless as they dealt with one pirate, always endlessly finding themselves face to face with a new enemy’s sword or machete.

Peter ended a surprisingly long duel with one of the knaves, finishing the scoundrel off with a skillful stab into the man's ribs. But then his attention was drawn behind his back to Will, who'd gotten momentarily bested by his own opponent. The hook the pirate was holding threaded around his neck as the buccaneer brought him closer, raising his butcher knife in order to plunge it into his head with a wicked grin. Startled Peter fumbling for the musket.

"Say goodbye!" the pirate jeered, Will leveling a bewildered look at him, until then suddenly a convenient cannon ball flitted across the air. Hitting on a sign of a shop they stood in front of, breaking the chain keeping it up, and at the sound of the breaking metal the pirate turned his confused eyes up. Only to have the heavy sign swing down, slam straight at him and throw him backwards. Saving Will just in time before the death blow once the pirate was flung through the boutique's window, Peter offering his friend a grin as saw him nod at the deceased buccaneer. His reply equally jeering.

_“Goodbye.”_

Will jumped forward, now throwing his hatched onto the face of a pirate who'd tried to sneak upon fighting Peter, who was busy parrying with two other miscreants a small distance away. But then just as Will was about to rush to the scene to aid him, someone bumped into him forcefully in the crowd which had suddenly appeared from behind the corner, both of them falling straight to the soiled ground. And as Will sat up quickly, turning to face the person who'd toppled him over so suddenly, he was shocked by the familiar sight of a young woman in his lap. Dressed into a red and white uniform he would’ve recognized anywhere, her cloud of messy, golden brown hair on her face as she sucked in a breath of scare while pressed against him.

“Miranda?” he called in dismay, hurrying to get her up. “What are you doing…?”

Elizabeth moved the long wisps out of her face, now locking gazes with bemused Will, before seeing him turn even more dumbfounded at the sight of her. Him frowning in confusion as his eyes took her in incredulously, not comprehending.

“ _Elizabeth_?” he asked, measuring Elizabeth’s dirty, bruised demeanor, not understanding the slightest why was it she standing there before him in Miranda's clothes. But it wasn't like he wasn’t relieved to run into her accidentally, now actually knowing she was safe and sound after worrying about her since the beginning of the attack, which however only left someone else’s current whereabouts into the dark…This causing his heart to turn anxious once more as he glanced about their vicinity, not seeing a glimpse of the other young woman.

“What are you doing here?” Will accosted, grasping Elizabeth’s arms as now Peter noticed them, as well giving his sister’s sloppily put on uniform worn by Elizabeth a confused look amidst the fight he was in. “It’s dangerous out here. Why are you here, and why are you wearing Miranda’s clothes?”

"I was on my way to the fort", Elizabeth replied, shakily as she was out of breath after running such a long distance all the way from the invaded mansion, as well taking a hold of Will to stay on her feet. Relieved to have bumped into him instead of stumbling across any of the buccaneers currently pillaging all around them. "The pirates attacked the manor and Miranda and I escaped together, barricading ourselves into the dining room. But we were trapped, and Miranda told me to change my clothes with hers before she helped me escape through the window as she stayed behind… I don't know what happened after that, Will. I started to run straight for the fortress as she told me, but I got lost in the commotion and ended up here. I never saw her after that. But I'm afraid, Will... I'm scared they will kidnap her instead of me, as Estrella told me the pirates were coming to get me for ransom. And now Miranda is out there somewhere, pretending to be me. Oh, I hope she managed to run away before those pirates caught her…"

"What?" Peter interjected, his eyes widening while his sword slashed at his opponent, bringing him down with a single strike. "Miranda dressed as you to fool the pirates to take her instead of you?"

Elizabeth made a weak nod as matched Peter’s stare, worry taking sturdy root in Will and creating a distressed knot to the pit of his stomach, as he as well considered Elizabeth’s words in horror. But despite of his fear for Miranda’s safety he then simply nodded, calming himself. “I’m sure she’s alright”, he reassured, putting an arm around Elizabeth’s back as happened to meet with Peter’s what else than distraught gaze. Will frowning. “Miranda surely got out of the manor and is on her way to the fortress as we speak. She’s safe.”

But Will had hardly said that last phrase as the group which had invaded the Swann residence rushed along a street not far away from the three, the stout pirate and his thin comrade with a wooden eye haling Miranda with them towards the nearby docks. Her not being able to do anything but get dragged along, the strong arms of the pirates and the weapons of the surrounding buccaneers making sure she wouldn’t try to escape again. And it was then, amidst the clamor of gun and swordfighting, echoes of the cannonfire and the shouts of the pirates and frightened citizens, that Miranda’s wandering gaze found one familiar form. Her own heart filling with relief, but which was swift to turn into desperation instantly as the pirates hauled her with them. Will’s safe profile drawing away with every step despite of her struggle that had resumed at the glimpse of him standing in middle of the ongoing riot.

_“William!”_

Will gasped due to the voice calling out his name. The voice he could also recognize anywhere, were it as faint as this Miranda's frantic cry a long distance away. But he then whipped around, scanning all the moving forms before himself, until finally both Peter and him looked beyond the crowd of pirates and striving townsfolk to see her. Miranda to be led away by a group of miscreants, fighting against their tight grasp with no avail as noticed them standing there, them now both realizing instantly where they were taking her as watched her to be coerced to accompany the men currently making their way towards the harbor.

"Miranda!" Will shouted as did Peter, once again in unison about to rush after the blasted scoundrels. But they were halted by a baffling sight now in front of them, the pirate Will had killed earlier after they'd stepped out of the smithy standing there before them. Alive, laughing scornfully, waving at Will who made a confused frown, inclining his head, but then Peter jumped back. Shoving Elizabeth out of the danger zone after noticing the ignited bomb laying at Will's feet the accursed picaroon had just dumped there, him then as well spotting it. But for the luck of his and for the misfortune of the pirate, it didn't explode, Will’s resurfaced sense of fright proving gratuitous as the bomb was a dud. The fuse simply going out.

Will gave the pirate a cocky half smile, about to slay him for good this time. But as a following surprise for all three, another pirate now ran to the scene from behind them. Waving a bottle in his hand he’d just emptied in his stomach, upon not finding any other need for it deciding to use it on the unsuspecting blacksmith he happened to come upon.

“Out of my way scum!” he bellowed, hitting Will on the head with the said object before he could launch his own attack. Elizabeth letting out a horrified cry when she saw Will collapse to the dirty ground unconscious. Not bothering to waste his time for a lethal blow Will’s adversary then disappearing, as well now running towards the shore as did the other pirates, them seeming to be starting to retreat. And the path now open and overwhelming concern for his sister weighing in Peter’s mind, he grabbed Will’s fallen hatchet. Meeting Elizabeth’s eyes serious as shoved it into her tiny hands after beckoning to his out cold friend with a hasty wave of an arm.

“Stay with him! Use this if you have to”, he told her, making a point with his gaze for Elizabeth to _really_ use it if the situation would call for it, before then without a moment of delay with full speed headed for the shore as well. In tow of the withdrawing pirates, praying to God that he would reach Miranda in time. Before she would be whisked away aboard these marauders’ ship, possibly never to be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish vocabulary:
> 
> Pronouns etc:
> 
> o’= of, th’= the, ‘em= them, nae= not, oor= our, nae tae= not to, ‘n’= and, ‘er= her, ‘im= him, oan= on,
> 
> Recurrent & other words:
> 
> me= my, naw = no, awright = alright, guidness = goodness, claes=clothes, yer = your, wey= wa, ‘til = until


	8. Entry 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer = I don't own POTC. I only own my original characters and made additions to the original plot!

I was chilled to the bone as sat in middle of my guards, still surrounded by numerous sea rovers. The glint of their weapons causing me to almost fidget on my spot where I had utterly petrified, terror surging inside me with my rushing blood, as the buccaneers rowed the dinghy towards their ship. Me helplessly among them as their prisoner, or as I saw it, as the emissary of my hometown to bring the hostilities to the end, although I was not at all sure was I up to such task, fear nibbling way the last crumbs of my remained courage as the pungent stench of these men flew to my nose. Them smelling of sweat and metal, just like William, but their odor was tinted with salt, gunpowder... And death. Yes, it reeked off of them from miles away, telling everyone with enough reason to run away as fast as they could. But there I sat, trapped, not having the slightest chance to escape if I wished not to die.

I then recalled William like so many times during that _long_ day. His fighting form I had all of a sudden seen to emerge from amongst the unfolding chaos of the town, remembering the look mixing horror and surprise on his face when his gaze had met mine for those few seconds. And now as well recollected how in my relief and desperation I had called his name. Screamed him to help me, to save me. But of course, he hadn't been able to take even one step after the pirates who’d taken me, before I had been rushed to the boats awaiting at the shoreline. Me as quickly finding myself sitting in one, being transported farther and farther away from my loved one and safety, with each pull of the oars coming all the time closer to that accursed floating lair of ultimate danger…The pirate ship. Where I was to meet the Captain, going by the name Barbossa I'd learnt but a few moments ago upon listening in to his men's conversation.

Moonlight had been blocked by the obscure clouds, covering everything in darkness, the torches of the pirates casting the only light as the boats now sailed beside the ship. Me lifting my gaze to eye at the heavy, roughly carved figurehead of this as somber and black vessel as the weather, it depicting an angel that was holding a dove in her hand, the bird's wings spread as if it was trying to fly out of her grasp. But the rugged handiwork of the figure, added to the cracks created by years of exposure to the sea air made it look only eery. Me quickly turning my timid eyes to examine the rest of the ship.

Her ripped, black sails full of holes hung motionless in the dead wind. Adding the impression of a ghost ship it had appeared as while looking at it from my bedroom window about an hour past. The ship's cannons still firing ceaselessly, both the Fort and the town, the deafening booms and blinding muzzle flashes almost causing me to jump on my seat every time. I was a nervous wreck, hardly being able to keep myself together as finally our journey across the water ended. My boat now gliding by the vessel's hull, which gained its only color from random blasts of the guns, them spitting smoke from their innards, when ladders were next thrown down for the pirates to climb aboard with their plunder. And as it seemed by the sight of me, with their hostage.

I was once more hounded to climb up, first, me grabbing Miss Elizabeth’s thin nightgown’s hem and soon slapping the groping hands off my bottom while ascended the thin rope steps. Soon enough clasping them tight for fright as a sudden gust of wind caused both them and me to swing, me hearing the hollow laughter of the miscreants behind me as they beheld my scare. I'd never been aboard a ship in my life, not even halfway like this. I could hear the rout of the pirates, coming from aboard, where I was going, new chills causing the hairs on my skin to rise.

I released partly frustrated, partly terrified breath, continuing up. And when the same two rapscallions who'd kidnapped me from the Governor's residence as Miss Swann now hauled me over the ship's gunwale, me then standing on the deck the said goons by my side, I heard an odd squeak. My eyes following the sound to my left, seeing a man who leant on the rail of the stairs leading to the main deck. As well enclosed with twilight, standing at the stern of the ship where the helm was situated, observing the ongoing attack. A tiny monkey now swinging on his shoulder with a rope, the sight of him making me freeze. Barbossa, I presumed. The Captain.

I was quickly enough led forward by the balding chub, until then one huge (and I mean _enormous_ ), bare-chested pirate with so dark skin it looked almost black stepped forth. Giving me a sharp glance over, before then directed his attention to my two guards.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives", he remarked, me blinking in barely hold back fear as his as dark irises examined me. And very clearly, the visible lines of my figure under the close to transparent garment, even I was wearing Miss Elizabeth's dressing gown over the nightgown. This man had thick build filled with muscle, and was threatening enough to squeeze out the last bits of my audacity, me swallowing involuntarily. Dropping my gaze instantly, instead of looking at him directing frantic glances around me at the other knaves who were now as well eyeing at me. The stout one starting to speak, pointing at me.

"She's invoked the right of parlay with Captain Barbossa", he told him, me giving them both a wary look. Speechless. The harsh glare of the who I assumed a man of African origin turning back to me, practically drilling into me as I then straightened my posture. Clearing my throat slightly, trying to look official and not the least bit scared. Surprisingly the quiver leaving my limbs and my voice, me managing to reach some form of confident poise, but I couldn't fool him or the other men that I wasn't absolutely frightened deep down.

"As it set by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew I've come to negotiate..." I started, this time intentionally meeting the man's eyes, remembering the litany I'd said once before by heart now. Realizing that even a slight mistake would cost me my head. But I wasn't given a chance to finish, as the pirate's eyes flashed for anger. Him then causing my heart to skip a beat for fright as he slapped me, hard, me jerking back against the thin pirate with the fake eye due to the force of the blow.

"You speak when spoken to!" he roared, me putting a shocked hand over my aching cheek and whipping around to confront him. My eyes wide, stepping back, the tremble coming back momentarily. But before I was actually starting to fear for my life again, I got then surprised by another hand which appeared behind the African man. Grabbing the wrist of my assaulter, the Captain of these scoundrels arriving to the scene and leveling a remarkable look straight into his crewman's eyes.

"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay", he commanded, me seeing a spark of ire in the rebuked pirate's eyes. Him making a slight grimace until he obeyed as was expected, reluctantly however.

“Aye, sir.”

He yanked his hand free from the Captain's grip, the latter now turning to me. My own palm dropping and I angled my jaw, my breathing coming out as fast, agitated gusts when I tried to calm myself. Examining this man before me in turn, carrying the title of ultimate power aboard this vessel.

Captain Barbossa didn't differ from his men in many ways. Looking as weathered, wily and dangerous as the rest of this lot with his dry, scarred skin and yellowed eyes and teeth. Carrying a cutlass and a pair of pistols in his belt, the only difference however being there that his appearance was rather groomed instead of dirty and disheveled. His clothes although dark but stylish, a large hat with as large feather shadowing his a little pockmarked face, covered by a shaggy beard. Thin, light brown (and what else than untidy) hair falling down just below his chin under a scarf he wore around his head, like many pirates did I imagined, as gave the surrounding crewmembers a fleeting perusing glance. Me then locking gazes with him for a few seconds until he spoke, smiling to me politely.

"My apologies, Miss", he addressed me, raising his brows. His eyes narrowing a little when he matched my gaze. Unnoticeable breath slipping through my lips as I confronted him, bracing myself. I had to do this. I had come this far already, and couldn't turn back after putting myself in this situation.

"Captain Barbossa", I acknowledged, controlling my tremor as spoke. As courageously and politely as was able. "In accordance to the Code of the Brethren, I've come to negotiate the discontinuance of the brutalities against Port Royal."

The Captain feigned surprise, inclining his head. “There are a lot of long words in there Miss, we’re naught but humble pirates”, he stated in amusement, his remark getting accompanied by his men’s derisive chuckling, until he then turned serious as he stared at me. “What is it that you want?”

I dropped my gaze briefly, trying to appear as proud as could while replied. "That you leave this town with its people be, take whatever loot you have already collected, and never return back to these waters again."

I felt a flicker of nervousness in me as the pirates now started to openly laugh at me, not taking me seriously. Least their Captain who considered my demand, raising his jaw.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request", he said to me, causing me to look confused for a moment due to his unclear counter, until he then leant closer. Quirking his eyebrows again. "Means _no_."

New evil snickers were heard around us as I gawked at the pirate Captain. Opening my mouth to speak, voice out some more confident arguments, although what could've I exactly had to say which would've influenced him enough to make him yield his resolute denial? I was but a mere frightened lass amidst several perilous rogues, completely at their mercy as weaponless I was. Weak against their clear superiority and numbers, a verity which they evidently took great pleasure from. Sneering at my shrunken, shivering form as I pegged back at them helpless, not knowing what to do.

But then my brain started to mull, my eyes then suddenly turning to stare at Miss Elizabeth's medallion for some reason, which still was around my neck. My captors being either too blind or stupid to have noticed it and robbed me of it. But was it indeed Miss Elizabeth's? As when I now recalled the moment of anguish spent hidden in the china cabinet, I as well came to remember the words of the stout pirate. During those ponders something clicking in place in me, giving me an idea. Possibly a very bad one, with the great hazard I was in complete error with my quickly made conclusions and connections. But still having some faith in my next move I drew the medallion out of the bodice of my borrowed nightgown, seeing how my action caused every single man witnessing this to freeze. Me then walking all the way back to the edge of the ship, starting to dangle the mysterious, what it seemed as pirate necklace, over the railing. Threatening to drop it straight into the grey waves below.

"Awright. I will drop it", I indeed professed, now managing to direct quite a tense look towards this lot of malodorous freebooters surrounding me, even though at the same time my heart was fluttering like bird's wings. My hand grasping the chain of the medallion shaking visibly, but as intended I gained their inescapable attention. This way turning the tables to my advantage, I hoped.

I locked gazes with the Captain who now let out an amused breath, smiling, quite insignificant look on his mien. "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" he remarked questionably, laughter in his voice while looked about at his men. But my instincts possibly had been right, as I saw the look in his eyes next to intensify as they fixated onto me. Him turning back to confront me. _“Why?”_

I took in a deep breath, once more thinking back to the bits of a certain story Miss Elizabeth had shared with me back when we'd been children. Telling about one of her voyages back to Port Royal, when they'd found William floating in the sea as a lone survivor of a pirate attack. As I've mentioned to you at some point before, and this was the base of the ace I was about to play, me depending on it with everything I got.

“You want this bit of gold", I responded, in some part of my mind being quite proud of my nearly perfect British accent I had come to use while pretending to be my Mistress. In fact, I spoke now even a bit defiantly for my own surprise. "You came here for this. You've searched for it. Miss Elizabeth...”

I silenced curtly due to my slip. Remembering my just assumed alias before anything more revealing escaped my mouth, me then covering my quick slip of the tongue with a brave face. Continuing. " _I remember this ship_. I've seen it before, while I was on the crossing from England eight years ago."

"Did ya now?" the Captain inquired, his face solemn as were his men's. All pairs of eyes at this point leering at me ceaselessly, causing me to feel very uncomfortable. Almost to fidget. But I hold my ground, somehow, the African man placing his hands on his belt as his Captain's poignant eyes tried to impale me with their gaze. Never leaving my demeanor, me not being able to read his thoughts from his face as returned his long stare, but then as the silence descended I made my second move. Nodding.

"Right... Well, if this medallion truly is so insignificant, I might as well just dispose you of it then", I stated, suddenly starting to release the chain. Letting it slip my fingers.

"No!" Captain Barbossa breathed, the echo of similar words spoken from many lips of these marauders filling the air. Cutting the tension my hoax had created as the Captain and many others took a hasty step forth to stop me. My hand grasping the necklace instantly before it was lost in the abyss of the bay for good.

The look now on the Captain's face told me he had fallen in my trap, making me he winner of this round. So not being able to do anything else he smiled, although clearly irritated for me to have made him call my bluff. Me lifting the trinket back into the safety of my hands while eyed at the pirates tensely, nervous, the Captain soon approaching me. Slowly, my trick to have been instructive, but as well very reckless one at that. Me waiting the counter of the Captain with obvious dread.

Captain Barbossa released a forced laugh, it however not reaching his eyes, as he stopped before me. Looking me over once more with new regard, until inclined his head. Lifting his brows again but this time around in acknowledgment, while the monkey on his shoulder gazed out to the sea, which still echoed from the mooing of the artillery.

“You have a name, missy?” he queried.

I was suddenly filled with panic by this inquiry, dropping my act for a slight passing moment by looking down at the deck in spooked bafflement. Searching for words to answer. But then on a whim I said the first name which came to my mind, instead of the one I should've delivered in accordance to my plan I'd carried out so far.

"Elizabeth Turner", I stated, inwardly frowning to myself. I had said William's name. His, not Miss Elizabeth's as I was supposed to! But it had been another accidental slip, in that new rush of anxious frenzy the safe face of dear William popping into my head. Causing me to speak his name out loud, but the accident had already happened, so I stuck with it. Nodding the second time.

"I work as a maid in th' Governor Swann's hoosehold", I explained, the truth this time, destroying my disguise completely. But I still froze for fright after once again unwittingly revealing more than I meant. Using my accent I'd tried to deprive myself of while dealing with these men, to be a convincing double for my Mistress. But even the Captain seemed to notice the passing oddity in my manner of speaking, squinting for wonder, it didn't have the effect I expected. Me next following in utmost perplexity as Captain Barbossa now stared in front of himself in honest surprise, then turning toward his men, slowly. Possibly a hint of smile playing on his lips as he spoke.

“Miss _Turner_ ”, he repeated, me letting out a few repressed breaths as wrinkled my forehead. Looking about at the all of a sudden enlightened, snickering buccaneers in confusion mixing with nervousness. Not having the slightest idea what they were up to, seeing them as well to gaze at each other remarkably.

"Bootstrap", I heard the stout one state, his and his scrawny comrade's eyes traveling over to me. I took a wary step back, once again the centre of even more intense attention. The Captain returning by my side.

“And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that?” he questioned. “Family heirloom, perhaps?”

My forehead wrinkled even more, as well involuntarily, as I measured this pirate's sharp gaze. Returning it as calmly as I could, not to get caught with my lie. Stealing a few peeks at the other men until took in a breath, encouraging myself to push the charade further.

"It didn't come to me by theft, if that's what you're referring to", I answered. The Captain nodded, now extending his hand.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder, and never return", he abruptly promised. Me tilting my head as I weighed his words for a second or two, looking him over in deep, suspicious ponder. But then having no other option I gave the medallion to him, dropping it on his presented palm. Clear satisfaction visible in the Captain's eyes during the exchange, which played as the conclusion of our negotiations, and the minute I was relieved of that blasted spangle I actually felt relief. Relief for that I'd in fact kept my ground in front of these frightening men. Managed to parley the intended cease of the attack, the other party of the negotiations satisfied and about to retreat according to the made arrangement, and I would finally get away from there. Back to the sturdy soil of the shore.

I let out a sigh. Evening my breathing and pulling the dressing gown tighter around myself to cover my form. As well trying to calm my heart's violent thundering in my chest, where Captain Barbossa instantly handed the medallion to his pet monkey after flashing me a dark smirk. The animal as quickly disappearing high up to the rigging with it, out of sight, me however then ignoring the fleabag as now cast an expectant look at the leader of these ruffians.

"Our agreement?" I reminded him, however not gaining a reply as Captain Barbossa then turned away from me. Nodding to the African man who was apparently the Second-in-command, who then immediately began to give out orders. Preparing to cast off.

"Still the guns and stow 'em, signal the men, set the flags and make good clear to port", he called out to the men surrounding him, my breath stuck in my lungs for frightening realization as they started to actually carry out the given orders. Indeed preparing to flee, me still on board! And now abandoning all caution in my surfacing horror I dashed after the Captain, tripping to a barrel and falling on the hard deck. Almost getting kicked by the passing men, until I forced myself up. Following Captain Barbossa as he made his way back towards the helm.

"No, wait!" I shouted, gathering my hem. "I have to be first returned to the shore! According to the proper policies of the parley you complied, I need to be taken..."

 _“First!”_ The Captain snapped, turning around so quickly that I came to an abrupt halt, flinching back due to his grim expression and dismal eyes that peered down at me. The greatest and now most incontinent fear yet taking over my features little by little, as I listened to his following words. Starting to shake my head at them in disbelief, in denial.

“Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement, so I must do nothing”, he continued, my eyes what else than widening as I stared at him, not believing my ears. “And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirates’ Code to apply, and _you’re not_. And thirdly…the Code is more what you’d call _“guidelines”_ than actual rules.”

He looked deep into my irises with his bleak ones, me feeling a new quiver coming as I swallowed, letting out a frightened breath where he simply looked amused. Smiling again, shifting his head indifferently, until then turned earnest again. His stare poignant when it bore into mine shortly, him saying the very words I now most dreaded to hear.

“Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, _Miss Turner_ ”, he bidded, anything but cordially. Me gasping utterly aghast, completely appalled, until I got some sense into my head. Jerking back in an automatic attempt to flee, but two pairs of familiar, rough hands grasped me. Me seeing the same two dullards of my acquaintance to have a secure hold of me, making me walk forward, close to dragging me towards a door leading below deck. Them planning to put me into the brig perhaps, me with no avail trying to turn even violent to force my passage back to the main deck. As my last desperate plan to jump over the railing into the bay.

But with ease they hauled me through the twin doors, surprisingly taking me into a rather comfortable looking cabin with a long dining table set to lie in middle of it. Chairs rounding it, paintings covering the walls, curtains as dark as the scant décor blocking the windows. And with no word they hauled me across the cabin until dumped me onto a couch at the side of the room, giving me dumbfounded being amused looks each, before left as quickly. Leaving my horrified self alone in the cabin of that accursed pirate ship, making me now their true captive, as I next heard a click of a lock once they’d exited the cabin. Following the noise of a closing door.

It was then that all my put up courage left me. My assumed bravery shattering into smithereens, my body starting to tremble all over as I stood. Gazing at my surroundings in every second growing terror, desperately searching for a way to escape which there was not. Me knowing in my mind that I was now beyond help, in a pinch I couldn't get myself out of this time, no one coming to rescue me. And this helpless notion caused me to start to cry again. This time only for fright of dying and everything I feared these villains probably to do to me, my legs failing and I fell on the carpet. My panic unraveling from my system in a form of hysterical snivels, as I pulled myself under a writing desk I saw to loom small distance away in the dark corner.

And once under it I drew my legs against my chest, hugging them as if I were but a little child. Burying my face into my knees as then simply wailed. Quivering non-stop, staying there as long as my fear lasted and kept the tears coming. Them finally tiring me out and I fell asleep, sleeping soundly, and forgetting the nightmare I had suddenly found myself in till the following afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scottish vocabulary:
> 
> Pronouns etc:
> 
> tae= to, o’= of, th’= the, ‘em= them, nae= not, oor= our, nae tae= not to, ‘n’= and, intae= into, fur= for, ‘er= her, ‘im= him, oan= on,
> 
> Recurring & other words:
> 
> household = household, me= my, awright = alright


	9. Entry 8

Peter ambled through the messy street. The blown buildings and shattered pieces of wagons along with other half burnt material lying everywhere, and reminding of the disarray which had taken over the place but a few hours before. His eyes seeing people clear the roads and carrying those wounded in the pirate attack, some of them trying to repair their property, where some simply behold the devastation with horror and discouraged moans. The ships which had survived the enemy artillery (besides the mightiest HMS Dauntless and the Navy's pride, HMS Interceptor, which neither surprisingly had gained damages, even being the flag ships of the fleet) were giving off smoke. Several dark pillars lingering high to the clear, blue sky, although all fires had finally died out at the harbor, town and the fortress, where the main attack had focused on to take out the military defense.

This occurrence had surprised everyone, driving the city of Port Royal in complete turmoil, as these people hadn't gotten accustomed to witness such onslaughts after the military had built the fortress on the island. It ever since being fully protected against buccaneers of any kind, known to have extremely strict policies while condemning caught pirates. But now Commodore Norrington's severe control over the coast of Jamaica had failed, and the raiders had successfully pillaged and murdered in this town, which usually enjoyed completely serene life devoid of any hardships such as this. Only for the knaves to have vanished as quickly as they'd appeared...Along with Peter's sister.

Once again remembering this fact, which nearly caused him to act irrationally, now made the young man quicken his steps. Peter’s accursed mind perpetually creating frightening scenarios of what Miranda would be endangered to undergo in the hands of those darn miscreants. Them feeding his immeasurable worry and fear even more, added to the quilt which his unsuccessful rescue attempt had caused to gnaw at him. He, as her brother who was responsible of her safety at all times, had failed to save her in time. Those goons taking her with them last night before he'd managed to even reach the boat they'd boarded her, him to have been able to only follow as she was taken to the pirate ship, until he'd dashed towards the shoreline without thinking. To follow after them by swimming. But it had been exactly that moment when his fellow marines had arrived from the fortress, one of his comrades taking hold of him and preventing him from doing something rash, once again. But how much he now regretted that decision to simply walk away from Miranda like that…Well that was to change.

He cursed out loud as many scared chickens scampered at his feet on the street he was now following, him shooing them off in haste with his sheathed sword, as then finally saw his destination. His gaze finding Elizabeth and Will's immobile forms at the same place in middle of the devastation he'd left them, the latter still unconscious while Elizabeth was... holding his head on her lap.

Peter came to a momentary stop, feeling his eyes to narrow for a slight second, until he was on the move again. Not wasting time to reply to surprised Elizabeth's questions about where he'd been for the last hour, and stopped by them. Pouring the goblet of cold water on his best friend's sleeping face, causing him to gasp awake startled.

"Rise and shine!" Peter exclaimed, offering Will a cheeky smile as his eyes blinked open in confusion, him staring at Peter's face dumbfounded. Elizabeth instead staring at him like he was crazy, shocked, then dropping her gaze on the now empty goblet in his hand. He'd originally fetched water form a nearby well for Will to drink, but it had gotten a better use, Peter then simply grinning even a bit evily as she met his eyes.

"Why did you do that for?" she demanded, then turning her attention back to perplexed Will, who now instantly (though stiffly) sat up after noticing with embarrassment the tressle his head had rested upon. Slight grimace on his face, him undoubtedly suffering from hellish headache because of the hit he'd gained on his head. Peter shrugged but quickly enough turned serious, giving Will's form a slight remarkable stare.

"I couldn't wait for him to wake up by himself. I have things more important to worry about than him", he replied, Will now turning around and looking at him in wonder. But then both of the young men were taken by surprise as Elizabeth's features were softened by relief, her all of a sudden wrapping her arms around Will, causing Peter to freeze. Even more than Will who gave her a startled, but as Peter noticed, warm glance due to the gesture. His jaw rising at the sight of it.

"Thank God you woke up!" Elizabeth breathed, squeezing him tight. "I feared you'd been badly injured."

"No, I'm... I'm alright", Will mused, a bit awkwardly and separated himself from Elizabeth. Peter witnessing from the side as they then looked at each other, eventually sharing a smile.

"Does your head hurt?" Elizabeth asked, gently sweeping a strand of hair out of Will's soiled face. The gesture made him turn uneasy again, him looking down briefly with a shake of a head.

"No, it doesn't."

An evident lie. Peter gauged at Will, seeing his infatuation for Miss Elizabeth as clearly as he could see his sister’s love for Will. And it was then that after listening to their slight exchange Peter dropped the goblet with a clang. Lifting his earnest brows as the pair who’d immediately turned to him. To take in his suddenly very grim exterior, Peter’s darkened eyes filling with long held back anger when a certain thought popped into his mind again.

"Well now when you're finally awake, I don't have to waste my time on you anymore", he stated, then immediately whipping around and starting to make his way through the crowd again. In a clear hurry, even shoving people out of his way, this time his mind set to another destination not that far away.

"What? Peter, where are you going?" Will shouted after him, flinching as at the same time a painful twinge shot across his aching head. Him placing a palm over his forehead, where Elizabeth gave him worried looks. But it was that moment when he recalled, his quite hazy recollections about last night now turning crystal clear, instantly a certain horrifying fact then causing him to jump to his feet, making him bypass all pain and everything else as secondary. Elizabeth rose on her feet as well a bit confused, grasping his arm while eyed at his profile questionably.

“Will?” she called, seeing his worried frown, him now squeezing his fingers into fists. “What is wro…”

"Miranda", Will breathed, interrupting Elizabeth's inquiry, whose gaze now widened a bit for a new surprise. Her looking even more confused. But she didn't get the chance to ask anything as without a moment of delay Will sprinted into action. Starting to run after Peter, through the mass of people, realizing now himself where his friend was heading in such a rush. To the Fort, to report Miranda's kidnapping. And so would he.

Will couldn't leave this matter be, as he'd seen himself how the pirates had seized her. Her screaming his name for help, but which he'd failed to give, causing her to become the prey of those murderous rogues. Him being this way as much responsible of her fate as Peter. Fueled by this guilt-riddling thought Will dashing along the streets, hearing Elizabeth's voice to call after him when she trailed his steps, but which he hardly registered in his frenzy. Only one thing occupying his mind when he finally saw the damaged, sooted walls of the Fort and Peter's back as it ran disappeared through the entrance. They needed to find those miscreants and recover Miranda before anything bad happened to her! Will never would've forgiven himself otherwise. Because as said, he considered Miranda as much of his sister as Peter did. Their concern for her welfare equal.

Will, as a common citizen with no military rank, hadn't visited the fortress but a few times, so he didn't know its layout very well. But he simply had to follow Peter's red coat, when he instead knew exactly where to find the Commodore, as a military officer who spent several hours inside these walls daily. And after a couple of minutes he indeed led Will to the wide courtyard of the fortification, which was filled with marines. Each fulfilling their orders to fix the damages the sudden nightly attack had rendered, Will seeing as well several men to be carried towards the infirmary to be treated.

But ignoring everything he saw, including many officers who tried to deny him passage toward the canopy under which the newly appointed Commodore was examining a map while engaged in a heated discussion with his Officers, Will directed his determined steps towards it. Noticing that Governor Swann was at Norrington's side as well, looking highly distraught. Pacing back and forth, while Norrington's stern exterior stared down at the map before himself in deep ponder, and as Will saw Peter's indignant form to arrive to the scene, a new thought occurred to him. If the Governor was there, it must've meant what Elizabeth had mentioned last night during the attack; both Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth's father were thinking she'd been the one abducted by pirates. Not Miranda.

"Commodore!" Peter exclaimed from the distance away, his superior lifting his surprised eyes to him. Giving the young man's rugged exterior a measuring gaze when Peter rushed under the canopy, leaping the few stairs up there in a flash. Coming to a stop beside the table the gentlemen had gathered around, him returning Norrington's gaze his own serious.

"The pirates have taken captives!" Peter exclaimed again, a bit out of breath due to exhausting dash to the Fort, earning only blank stares back from all the men present. Governor Swann casting him a quick look, till turned his attention back to the Commodore, who then became serious himself quite soon. Returning his eyes back down to examine the map which depicted the Caribbean sea, almost ignoring the suddenly appeared military officer. His negligent appearance not waking much appreciation in Norrington to share much of his limited time with Peter.

"Yes, Lieutenant, we are aware that the pirates have taken Miss Swann as a hostage", Commodore replied, causing Peter to frown.

“No, Miss Swann was not the one abducted!” he stated, all pairs of eyes again rising to stare at him. This time in bafflement, the Governor stepping towards him.

"What are you saying, Peter?" he asked. "Of course it's Elizabeth! She was nowhere to be found at the mansion where those villains invaded, and she was seen on the streets during the attack. Close to the docks, forcefully led towards the shore by the pirates before taken all the way to their ship."

“No, listen to me!” Peter said, his frustration mixing with desperation increasing as he stared both at the Commodore and the Governor in turns, not acting at all proper by almost yelling at them. “The captive is not Miss Elizabeth. She’s safe!”

"I suggest the Second-Lieutenant should stay out of business which is not his!" Mr. Gillette, the other Lieutenant and Norrington's right-hand man now spoke as stepped forth. Peter giving his haughty form a slight glare when they exchanged a glance, Gilette instead performing a judgmental look-over at him, in clear mock as saw the sweat and soot covering him from head to toe, him not wearing his hat or wig. The sings of long battling on the streets against those pirates clearly visible on his disheveled appearance, which was not very acceptable while presenting oneself to an officer of higher rank. "And instead of interfering with notions which are common knowledge, Second-Lieutenant should pay more heed to his rather lacking display, as well as address his superiors in less rude manner!"

Peter's anger flared, him being close to talk back at him, till Commodore Norrington now raised his hand. Looking at the two Lieutenants pacifyingly, who'd always had difficulties to respect each other… Ever since Peter's promotion, which had been rather rare one to grant considering his young age and short commission, and which riled Gilette as a man who'd gone through several years of military service before his promotion to the same position.

"Thank you, First-Lieutenant", Norrington said, Gilette nodding to him in respect and finally stepping away from Peter when the Commodore nodded his head to the side to have him dispose himself from the situation, before he then directed a rather strict look to Peter. About to say something, Peter as well not being far from spewing out some more not all that courteous words, but both of their intentions were interrupted by arriving Will who now strode up the stairs in a hurry. Coming to a halt by Peter's side, Commodore Norrington holding back an eye-roll, as took in his as cluttered, somewhat overwrought being.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man", Norrington ordered one of the officers positioned by the pillar, his voice nothing but indifferent as he rudely cut Will off. Already anticipating what he was about to say, and not really wanting yet another commoner to cause unneeded bedlam during a moment which was the most dire.

Both Peter and Will frowned in unison. Will shaking off the obstructing hand of the military man who'd obeyed the Commodore, trying to grasp him and lead him away from the canopy. But indeed ignoring this, Will stepped forth.

"No, you must listen. The pirates have taken..." he started, only to be interrupted himself, this time by Governor Swann.

“Yes, Mr. Turner, we know that the pirates have taken my daughter as their captive”, he stated, worry written all over his face and strongly audible in his voice, when he met Will’s eyes. Them instantly filling with confusion, him shaking his head and looking at Norrington.

“No, you’re wrong”, he argued, taking yet another step forward. “Their captive is not Elizabeth.”

“And how would you have come to know of this matter, Mr. Turner?” Commodore Norrington’s even more jaded voice queried, him leaning to the table a grim look on his face. “You are free to leave. Your presence here is unneeded.”

“Listen to him!” Peter bellowed, Norrington now straightening to his full height and meeting his gaze, making a deep frown. Peter as well walking closer, by the Commodore’s side, his temper bordering on the edge of anger again. “The longer you play ignorant and dismiss our words the farther the pirates get with…”

“Father!”

Silence descended immediately around the table due to the sound of Elizabeth's voice, everyone now turning to see her as well dirtied form to run across the fortress' courtyard. Now reaching the canopy, her hair in messy tangles and appearance anything but what was fit for a young lady, her ascending the steps leading to the group of men. But it truly was her, and realizing this Commodore Norrington turned completely dumbfounded, where Governor Swann's face dropped for immense relief. The man hurrying to his daughter and closed her into his embrace, not fathoming how could this be possible.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" he breathed, holding her for a few seconds until released her, searching her face for injuries. Soon giving the maid's uniform she was still wearing an odd look. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

“No father, I am well”, was Elizabeth’s response, her directing a slight look towards Will a small distance away, until met her father’s quizzical gaze.

"But how are you here, Elizabeth? We thought that the pirates had taken you! And why on earth are you wearing a servant's uniform?"

As well the Commodore, who after his great surprise had displayed notable relief due to the sight of his possibly soon to be fiancé, made some questions of his own. But was only clearly delighted that Elizabeth was safe and sound. Not hurt, despite of few bruises on her arms. But after this conversation had carried out for awhile, both Will and Peter waiting by their side impatiently, eventually Peter had enough. Him walking over to the Commodore and the Governor, gaining their attention again, starting to talk.

"We don't have time for this!" he remarked, getting an authoritative look back from Norrington, when Peter dared to speak to him so bluntly again. Peter pointing at the map remarkably, concluding the probable, current location of the pirates and then beckoned towards the ships at the harbor. Not releasing his superior from the fixated stare of his eyes.

“My sister’s life is in peril”, he continued, death serious, now surprising the Governor who shifted his full attention from Elizabeth to him. “If we do nothing, she’ll die!”

“Miranda?” The Governor stated questionably, glancing from Peter to Elizabeth through Will several times in bafflement. “What does she have to do with this?”

"She let herself to be kidnapped in my stead", Elizabeth now finally explained, once again telling the same story as to the two young men last night, turning to her father and then exchanging a look with the Commodore. Her face next reflecting shame when she thought about Miranda and her predicament.

“When the pirates broke into the house, we ran and hid into the dining room together. She suggested that we exchange clothes to mislead the pirates, who we realized to have come to abduct me. And after that she helped me escape… Getting caught, the pirates most likely making the false conclusion and thinking she was me. Just like she planned. She saved my life…”

"Is that true?" The Governor queried, until then gave the apparently Miranda's uniform one more examining gaze, having a realization. But then he did smile a little, him however appearing far more thankful than concerned for the dismay of both Peter and Will as they heard his following response. "Well that explains many things... Poor girl... Miranda definitely was a good girl, and she now holds all my gratitude to have saved your life, Elizabeth."

“Yes. The main thing is that you are safe now, Elizabeth”, Commodore concurred, smiling too, then nodding in concur. “Miss. Martins’ sacrifice was not in vain. She has indeed done a brave deed.”

"Are you saying you're going to abandon her?" Peter asked, incredulously. Not believing his ears, until once again fit of rage begun to make his blood boil. "Are you just going to leave her in the hands of those miscreants? She'll die!"

"Peter's right", Will cut in, as surprised to see the indifference this turn of events had awoken in both the Governor and the Commodore, even it had been brought to their knowledge that another civilian was now in the hands of those pirates. Him coming to stand by Peter's side. “We have to hunt them down. We must save her!”

“I understand your concern, Mr. Turner”, Commodore spoke, but once again didn’t seem to show much regard himself to this matter at hand. “But I’m afraid that hunting down a pirate ship with such a long head start for one civilian is an enterprise too arduous to execute. Yet alone Unavailing.”

 _And yet you were prepared to carry this plan out when the innocent civilian had been Elizabeth_ , Will thought in contempt, returning Norrington’s fleeting stare seriously as it had shifted to him briefly.

Peter shook his head, looking at Elizabeth for help in his desperate state of mind. But although he sought her assistance, all he got back from her was a confused gaze, till she finally dropped her eyes to stare down. Her not saying a word to convince both the Commodore and her father to agree on the plan to save Miranda, and that caused Peter to turn even more infuriated. Him feeling betrayed.

"You cannot possibly think that saving my sister is a task too laborious to accomplish!" he bellowed, facing his superior with a deep, defiant frown. "She saved Miss Elizabeth's life, and is now in the hands of those murderers because of it. They can do whatever they wish to her, as we dawdle here doing nothing to help her! We have to follow them!"

“You have made your point more than clear, Lieutenant”, Norrington replied, his tense gaze now moving to drill into Peter’s as unyielding irises. “Now leave this matter to my consideration. I will see what I can do.”

"That Jack Sparrow", suddenly another voice joined in to conversation, everyone turning to look at the spoken officer Murtogg. Him next saying something which took Will and Peter aback, but which created a spark of hope in them. "He talked about the _Black Pearl_.”

“Mentioned it, is more what he did”, the other officer named Mullroy corrected matter-of-factly, glancing at the Commodore before gave his companion a glance. Peter’s mind then swarming with a surge of new thoughts as Will spoke again, Elizabeth sending him a pondering gaze as witness his own distress, it appearing rather great in her eyes.

“Ask him where it is”, Will suggested, hope as well in his voice when he turned around to confront Norrington again, who instead had directed his attention back to the map on the table. “Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!”

“No”, Norrington declined, not even lifting his eyes to meet Will’s this time around while spoke with quite an impassive voice. “The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, _ergo_ they are not his allies.”

“He’s the only one who knows anything about those pirates!” Peter shouted, having enough of his superior’s manner of overlooking his sister as an expandable second class citizen. As that didn’t make her any less important than Elizabeth, and this man’s attitude and overall paradigm of a true nobleman infuriated Peter who was a commoner himself by birth, and who could not swallow such embraced ignorance as facts.

“Who are you to decide whose lives are more important to salvage? What makes my sister’s life any less important than Miss Swann’s, who you were ready to rescue even from hell itself if that’s where the pirates are taking they’re prisoners?!”

"Lieutenant, you've said quite enough!" Norrington replied resolutely, his voice rising a couple of octaves and gaining that authoritative tone in it, as these two men now faced each other. Peter's gaze deprived of any respect shown towards a superior, which rather shocked the Commodore in fact, who’d never seen him conduct himself in such irreverent manner in front of him before. Him to have considered Peter as a respectable soldier who obeyed orders, but this young and rash officer now in front of him was someone completely else…A worried brother who feared for the life of his only sister.

Peter released a deep, suppressed breath of frustration as he noticed Will to look away. As well in clear irritation, but in deterred one, when the Commodore now discounted both of them with a deep sigh. Eventually turning to Gilette positioned on his right side. "Very well... Establish the pirates' most likely course, and see if it is possible to track..."

_“That’s not good enough!”_

Will's sudden enraged outburst had surprised everyone, mostly Elizabeth, who got startled by him as he threw his hatched on the table with force. It cutting through the map, Peter giving it a fleeting look till he turned to behold Will's angry profile. Yes, truly angry, and he seemed as distraught as his friend was. This causing Peter to ponder in middle of his own ire and fear, when the Commodore now gave the axe a truly weary stare. Detaching it from the table with a single bored yank before then rounded it, walking over to the pair of young men to face them.

“Mr. Turner… You’re not a military man, you are not a sailor”, he started, giving a remarkable poignant look to Peter when he said the latter part, until his attention was all on Will again. Irritation visible on his usually always so polite and composed features, when he stopped by Will’s side, them exchanging a taut look.

“You’re a _blacksmith_ ”, the Commodroe specified, in clear deprecation of both his profession and station, Will and Peter both seeing it reflect from his current expression as Norrington stared at Will tensely. Eventually grasping him from his arm and escorted him toward the stairs himself.

“This is _not_ the moment for rash actions. I truly understand your concern over Miss Martins, but I cannot put my men under any more what they already have gone through because of one girl. Yes, her fate is unfortunate, but women get abducted by pirates all the while, and are usually never seen again no matter of the tries to retrieve them from their captors. So even if I’d send my fleet to rescue her from those pirates, I believe it would be already too late for her.”

“You mean because she is a _commoner_. That is the only reason you can see it justified to leave her to die aboard that ship!" Peter flared, something snapping in him, and not caring anymore of courtesy he strode straight over to Norrington. Leaning closer to him, his eyes almost black for rage and contempt of his own. "If she were born to a high class family of wealth, you would not hesitate to go after those pirates and save her. But just because she happens to be a daughter of a lowly maid, her life isn't worthy enough to be speared. You couldn't care less of her fate, so don't try to feign otherwise!"

Something snapped in Commodore Norrington too due to this last remark, him now also bypassing all decorum for a moment by grabbing Peter from his collar while stared into his eyes. His eyebrows drawn into one, severe line.

“I believe I told you to have said enough, Lieutenant!” he snapped back, Peter angling his jaw obstinately as returned the stare. But after a moment of silence Norrington released another frustrated sigh, unhanding Peter and straightened his posture along with his own slightly slanted coat. Then only gazing at him seriously, caveat however still present in his eyes as they remained locked with his subordinate’s own.

"Next time, _Liuetenant_ , I suggest you to remember your place and rethink your words twice before saying them", he spoke, eventually turning around. "It hasn't been that long since your promotion, so if I were you, I'd beware of my actions and the consequences that come with them. Even one wrong deed or rude word can take away your military career if you're not careful, but however as I realize your sister's fate must be a shock to you, I let your behavior slide for the time being. But let it be last time you speak to me, your superior, in such dishonorable manner. This is a _warning_ , Lieutenant. Have I made myself clear?"

There was a second, now brooding silence as everyone waited to hear Peter’s response. But even he was clearly angry, his blood boiling for rage, he controlled himself then. Making a slight, although forced bow. Nodding to Commodore Norrington.

“ _Sir_ ”, he acknowledged tensely, Norrington mirroring his nod.

“You’re dismissed.”

Peter whipped around. Storming away from the scene, Will not taking long to tag along his friend upon finding it useless to try to change the Commodore’s mind, and together they now walked out of the main fortress. Them not needing to exchange any words or looks to decide their mutual destination, as both of them were thinking the exact same thing. They needed to see that pirate named Jack Sparrow, and interrogate him. Make him tell everything he knew about a pirate vessel called _the Black Pearl_.

They hurried straight to the part of the Fort where the cells were, hiding from plain sight the rest of the way, until arrived to the guardroom where the stairs leading into the dungeon were located. Peter distracting the two positioned guards by marching in, telling them they'd been summoned by Commodore Norrington, and that he would take charge of the watch duty while they were gone. And easily enough, these men didn't seem to doubt at all the credibility of that claim by Peter's quite scruffy bearing, leaving in a hurry. Will inclining his head to Peter who simply lifted his brows, them then scurrying down the steps into the cell section.

And they didn't have to seek for long when they saw the dungeon's only prisoner, Jack Sparrow, lie relaxed on the straw covered floor. Will immediately striding by the cell and casting him a serious gaze, Peter following, after giving the bone sticking out of the cell's lock a tired browlifting. Him as well taking notice of a huge, formed hole on the outer wall just beside this pirate's cell, which told him a cannon ball to have flown through it. Shattering it in pieces and releasing the other prisoners he knew to have been locked up here, but who now where nowhere to be seen. Immediately him reckoning so much of this man that Lady Luck clearly wasn't much at his side upon to have freed the other knaves, but have left him rot here in wait of his execution.

“You, Sparrow!” Will called out to him, Peter leaning against the bars as the said miscreant lifted his head from the floor. Looking surprised.

“Aye”, he concurred.

“You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?” Will asked the question, both him and Peter then scrutinizing the pirate as he pondered over Will’s words, soon slumping back onto the cell floor quite indifferent looking.

“I’ve heard of it”, he admitted.

"What you know of it?" Peter accosted, Sparrow hardly even indicating he'd heard the question.

"Same as many. Stories. Rumors."

"Where does it make berth?" was then Will's second question, one which both of them feverishly wanted to gain an answer to. And he managed to receive an actual reaction from the pirate this time around, him now looking even more surprised as his head popped up once more.

“Where does it make berth?” he repeated amazed, eyeing at the two young men through the slits of his cell. ”Have _you not_ heard the stories?”

"We don't waste our time listening to the folly gaff of drunkards!" Peter retorted, the pirate tilting his head while his eyebrows rose, him measuring the slightly taller man with light brown hair. Meeting the poignant stare of his as well brown irises.

"And yet you expect me to go rambling about such guff to ye, even if it’s no importance to ye?" Sparrow inquired, in the end dropping his head back down. He was silent for a moment, seconds ticking by as Peter and Will waited him to speak. But he didn't, and Peter's tapping finger against the cell bar turned more impatient, him shooting a slight glare at the buccaneer soon.

“Are ye gonna talk or what?” he demanded, straightening. “Start yammering. And it might turn out some use to ye.”

Sparrow raised his head that much to give the young lads a stare, his expression jaded, until he sighed and begun to tell the tale.

" _Captain_ Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants... sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta", he revealed, his gaze traveling on the ceiling, as his right hand made complementary gestures in the air. "It's an island that cannot be found, _except_ …" Will and Peter watched him now arch his upper back to meet their gazes again, lifting up a matter-of-fact finger. "…by those who already now where it is."

Sparrow smiled at them knowingly, them seeing the glint of his golden teeth while their short exchange of looks lasted, till he returned to his comfortable position on the dirty floor. Peter and Will spent a short moment pondering, weighing his words, until it was again Will who spoke.

"The ship's real enough", he reasoned, his gaze cast down, until it rose to look at the locked up pirate. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place… _Where is it?"_

"Why ask me?" Sparrow inquired as if innocently, starting to examine the same dirt found under his filthy fingernails. Causing Peter to direct a strict stare at him, where Will searched for words before gave him the obvious reply.

"Because you're a pirate", he stated, the fact, Sparrow now leveling a remarkable look at Will.

“And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?” he asked, anger instantly flashing in Will’s eyes due to the voiced out query, and he grabbed the bars briefly.

“ _Never._ ”

Sparrow ignored them. Peter’s gaze this time staying on Will to examine him, to watch him suddenly hesitate, although he saw clear desperation in his eyes when he grasped the bars again this time frustrated. Finally revealing the reason why they’d come down here to meet this particular knave.

“They took… Miranda”, he told the pirate, placing his hands on his belt, as Peter now witnessed a glint of true amusement form in the miscreant’s eyes when they behold Will’s worry. His lips spreading into an equally entertained smile.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see…" he said, rising up so that he leant on his elbows while Will looked up to him. Peter not being able to deter a snort of distaste, him shaking his head, and this way causing Will to give him a bit uncomfortable glance. Which, of course, this pirate took notice of and made his own conclusions, giving Peter's red military coat a significant look.

“Or is it that you and this young officer mate of yers have come to find the exact same gal, and are now both here to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so rival to win fair lady’s heart? But if so, it is rather odd considering that the honor of the maiden you were fighting for the day before goes by another name, eh? Miss Elizabeth, was it?”

This remark caused Will to flinch, and he dropped his gaze for a moment. Peter instead crossing his arms over his chest, actually now thinking the exact same thing as this pirate, even though he'd been surprised about the mentioned fact that Will had "fought over Miss Elizabeth's honor". It creating mixed feelings in him. But now when he thought about it, he realized there was actually a very accurate point in that remark. As either Peter didn't understand _why_ Will was so distraught over Miranda, when he was supposed to love Elizabeth from his whole heart... So if so, why was he even here, and not out there receiving thanks from Governor Swann to have protected his daughter?

"Or could it be that this girl ye're so into saving, is after all a secondary one which you have to satisfy yourself in need of better?" the pirate kept on talking, Peter's eyes now widening as he recalled the words he’d heard Miranda to say last evening. Him now shifting his rather earnest, measuring gaze to Will in demand of an answer to the same question, who returned it givenly awkwardly. Eventually looking away, shaking his head.

“No.”

“Then what about the other lass, Miss Swann? I believe she be rather devastated to learn her beloved to have jumped at a chance to save another damsel from distress, after the way ye defended her honor against a lowly miscreant like meself.”

"Never mind his reasons!" Peter cut in, irritated, aware that they didn't have much time to waste. "So, you know where the island is?" he asked, gaining a somewhat recognizable nod from the pirate this time. But then he smiled, cocking his head to the side so that the trinkets attached to his dirty dreadlocks jingled.

“Aye”, he agreed. “But why should I tell ye? As whether your competition over the fair lady’s affection depends on this small venture to the dreaded island or not, in any case you’ll have to do it alone, mates. I see no profit in it for me.”

"Listen 'ere ye dug", Peter spat, his rage starting to lift its head in him again. "My sister is aboard that ship, 'n' I'll be damned than let those bastards to cut even a strand o' hair from her head. And I assure ye, if ye don't start talkin', you neither go walkin' from this cell with yer own feet!"

“I can get you out of here!” Will hurried to say, putting a calming hand on Peter’s shoulder. The pirate looked incredulous, nodding towards the corridor leading to the left.

“How’s that, the key’s run off”, he replied nonchalantly, Peter then as well giving Will a questionable look, until he saw him eye at the cell’s hinges. And soon enough he followed as Will pointed at the ones on the door.

“I helped build these cells”, he told Sparrow, eyeing at the said handiwork, until then waved at Peter to help him. “These are half pin-barrel hinges”, he continued, a realization instantly forming in Peter’s mind as he came to understand what Will’s plan was to get the man out of the cell without a key. Them now walking to a bench at the wall and lifting it together with ease after Will had beckoned down to it remarkably, pushing the legs of the other end through the lower bars, while Will explained the rest of his idea. The pirate following their doings contemplatively, yet to understand what they were doing.

"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free", he finished, Peter now eyeing at the cell's structure in turn and nodding in agreement. Yes, Will was most likely right. It could work, if the hinges weren't too rusted. And Sparrow also seemed to come to this conclusion as he eyed at Will in thoughts, then making a slight, thoughtful frown.

“What’s your name?” he asked, sounding to be honestly curious. Will taking another moment to answer, as well frowning a bit, but for wonder due to the pirate’s abrupt interest.

“Will Turner.”

The pirate seemed to know the name, at least Peter thought so while saw his expression to turn possibly even more pondering, till he gave Will a somewhat remarkable gaze. Finally sitting upward.

“That will be short for _William_ , I imagine. Good strong name…No doubt named after your father, eh?” he deemed, looking down momentarily, until his eyes rose back to Will. His eyebrows rising questionably, Will’s expression turning a little perplexed at this.

“Yes.”

“Uh-huh.”

Sparrow nodded his head a bit, still thinking. But all the time aware of the very limited gap of time they'd gotten, Peter was starting to have enough of these delays again, no matter how brief they were. Now himself leaning closer to the bars to give the buccaneer another harsh glare.

"It's time for decisions Mr. Sparrow!" he stated, seizing the pirate's attention.

“ _Captain_ , mate. Captain Jack Sparrow”, he corrected, Peter sighing and rolling his eyes. Eventually closing them to keep a new fit of irritation at bay, till nodded.

"Captain or whatever, here's the deal ye cur. You either rot here the remaining time of your very short life, till you'll be hanged one would say... in three days at most. Or you choose to come with us and guide us to Isla de Muerta, your exact profit being that you get to keep your bloody neck from hangin' a bit longer. How's that for a bargain? Take it or leave it, as personally I wouldn't care less if it weren't my sister's life in the line. Not to mention that with this thing..." Peter pointed at the bone in the lock in mock, lifting his eyebrows at the pirate who dropped his gaze, maybe even in embarrassment. "...you're ain't getting out anytime soon. Here's yer only chance to walk."

The pirate needed another unnerving several seconds to decide, until he then nodded in consent. Standing up.

"Well Mr. Turner, because of your rather impetuous mate here and his quite valid point, I changed me mind", he finally spoke, Peter narrowing his eyes at him. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ , and your other bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will and Peter looked a bit warily at the hands which Sparrow pushed through the slits, offering a handshake to close the formed agreement. But not having much choice they both submitted, taking the offered hands of the only man who could help them to find Miranda, returning the gesture. Will even giving the miscreant a small, delighted smile.

"Agreed" he complied, earning a wide smirk back from Sparrow, till he turned to Peter, who nodded his wordless consent.

“Agreed. Get me out.”

Will and Peter twisted the bench backwards in unison, the metal screeching as the door started to slowly give in, until after a few seconds it came off rather smoothly. Just as Will had predicted, the pirate immediately hurrying out of the cell once Will and Peter abandoned the bench with the detached door on the ground. Looking at Sparrow, who scuttled over to the farther corridor.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that", Will urged him, glancing towards the stairs. Frowning Peter swooping to the bottom of them, indeed being able to hear the noise of approaching steps heading for the dungeon. Great, that's that for their aimed stealth...

“Not without my effects!” Sparrow replied, indeed now going to fetch his belt, weapons and hat from a rack where the keys were kept, and where the guards had just discraded the said items. Well, Peter deemed such carelessness of the guards to be only a good thing now, when they were undergoing a prisoner escape…He never would’ve believed to find himself from this kind of situation.

 _Maw surely wouldn’t like this_ , he thought as Will and Sparrow with his effects now arrived by his side, as well freezing due to the sounds of the returned guards coming towards the dungeon. Peter waving at them to hide in the recesses of the mid-stairway, them obeying, soon Peter being the only one left down when the same guards rushed to the stairway to check the remaining prisoner.

But just as they arrived, dashing in front of the cell of the yesterday captured pirate to find it empty, Peter drew his sword. Knocking them both out with the handle before they had the time to watch for themselves, the men collapsing at his feet with at least as loud clang as the giving in door earlier, when the weapons and keys met the stone floor.

He sighed. That’s it. He was officially going be demoted from his position as Lieutenant after this.


	10. Entry 9

Peter tried his hardest to restrain his ever growing disbelief, as he ran after what he deemed more of an utter fool than a notorious pirate (not to leave out his doubt about the said man's sanity), and his blood brother. Splashing through the shallow water gathered below the bridge they slid under to stay unnoticed, him coming to a stop soon right beside Will, as their unlikely chief in charge instead directed his attentive eyes towards the harbor. First his gaze scouring the area to see the troupes bustling around the docks, walking up and down the pier while preparing HMS Interceptor for its next voyage, until Will's rather shocked voice soon stated out his and Peter's mutual anticipation. The pirate's stare focused on the very same vessel at the shore.

“We’re going to steal a ship”, Will said in doubt, now turning his eyes to eye at the Dauntless anchored farther away at the edge of the bay in grave disbelief. “That ship?”

Peter tilted his head while hold back a sigh, giving his sometimes a bit too gullible best friend now a disbelieving glance as well. How exactly had he planned to execute this rescue attempt without it involving stealing a ship or other kind of illegality, when they had just straightaway sprung a criminal from prison to aid them? However, he kept this crossed thought to himself, when the pirate with the obvious (although from the beginning dubious) plan replied.

“Commandeer”, he corrected, not giving his young partners in soon to befall crime any attention, next instead pointing at the larger vessel at the docks. “We’re going to _commandeer_ that ship. Nautical term.”

“ _The Interceptor?_ This is madness. Three men cannot possibly take hold of a ship boarded by dozens of naval officers without getting apprehended, yet alone to sail it! We get caught right away", Peter contested, frowning and peering at Jack over Will's shoulder with narrowed eyes. Gauging at him and seriously trying to figure out was the man truly soft in the head, the very first words he revealed of his plot being but frivolous. But not giving his remark much notable attention either, Jack bypassed him and his incredulousness with his own remark.

“Not to worry my friends, we have something ye and yer fancy wig headed comrades in arms would call an asset on our side…An element of surprise”, Jack told them, although not turning to give Peter a single glance while had clearly referred to him. And bemused by this and one word in particular the pirate had let out of his mouth, Peter simply scowled.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Trust me, mate. I have a plan.”

“Trust you my ar….”

“ _How_ are we supposed to take over a military vessel and get away with it?” now also Will questioned the voiced out plan of action, interrupting Peter’s sharp tongue before it got too away with _him_ , his own tone even more unsure. But this time ignoring his disbelief Jack finally moved, turning around to face Will. A serious, calculating expression taken over his disheveled features.

“One question about your business, boy, or there’s no use going… _This girl_ …how far are you willing to go to save her?” Captain Sparrow questioned him, Peter lifting his eyebrows and then also turning to drill his gaze into his best friend to learn the answer to the presented question; which interested him very much as well. And this question evidently first surprised Will by the spark of emotion in his eyes, until his face hardened and Peter saw that familiar determination take over his as well slightly soothed features. His brown irises ablaze for a new feeling Peter could not name, but which for this reason confounded him.

“I’d die for her!” was Will’s response, said without much of a hesitation soon after, his voice as decided as was his heart set upon to set sail to claim back Miranda. But even though the pirate now seemed satisfied with this reply, it woke the same suspicion in Peter who gave his friend another stare. His eyebrows rising again.

 _“Really now?”_ Peter inquired, Will’s eyes flying to his direction to witness his proven doubt. “You’re prepared to repeat that, with several witnesses and a priest present?”

"Oh good!" Jack interjected, both young men turning their attention to his once again focused being, which now returned to survey the docks. "No worries then."

“Why you act like this?” Will asked, frowning while looked at Peter. Honestly clueless. “I don’t understand why you keep talking to me in such way, Peter.”

Peter pouted, having a jaded look written all over his face as turned to look at Will, now them instead ignoring the pirate and their mission at hand as stared at each other. Peter’s head inclining again, that very motion working as a familiar telltale for Peter’s irritation to Will, him next experiencing the same feeling of shame as he returned the gaze of his friend’s dark one filled with judgment.

"Why do I act like this? Are you in any position to ask me _why_ , Will?" Peter queried, pointing his finger at him before lifted his sword, it now pointing at his chest in turn. "I'm mad at you, Will. More than mad. You broke my sister's heart, and still go on about with such hogwash as dying for her!"

Will sighed, inching closer to his friend with a frank look in both his eyes and on his face. “Pete, you know I had no choice. I couldn’t lie to her and cause her more pain than I already had. I had to tell her the truth.”

Peter’s sheathed blade pushed deeper into Will’s chest, making him lean back a little nervous, as Peter narrowed his eyes dangerously. “If you weren’t my best friend and like a god damn brother to me, I would give you a black eye and a couple of broken bones to take you down a peg…”

"Gentlemen!" Jack interrupted again before Will got the chance to respond, whipping around quite bored looking himself, being met with two pairs of brown eyes. Staring back, one vexed, one ashamed. Jack spent a few seconds to measure the young men until made a tense smile, pushing the raised tip of the covered rapier down from Will's ribcage. His words being soon enough accompanied by that cheeky, toothy smirk Peter had so far come to hate and trust in the least.

"Now, may I remind the two of ye that as we are yet quite short on the profits of this venture as in middle of it we are, can ye lads leave the wrangle over the booty for the time we acquire it?" the grinning buccaneer suggested, leaving the two other men tilting their heads for confusion, till Jack instantly directed his focus to other matters. As in to come up with a way to execute his plan he after all did not share in full with his accomplices.

So soon enough as a couple of guards ran past the bridge, he waved his tanned hand to the young men and sneaked away from their hiding place. Making his way to the shore, which for both Will and Peter's bewilderment would've left them exposed to every red coat in the area... Undoubtedly already informed of their escape, and prepared to capture them at sight. But fearless of this obvious scenario Jack kept on running all the way to the shoreline, next perplexing the two friends by grasping a heavy rowboat laid to rest onto the sand. Looking quite impatient and indignant when the two didn't actually rush to aid him to lift it, soon enough waving at them to place themselves under the vessel, both Peter and Will quirking a curious eyebrow in unison.

"Hurry up mates, we haven't got all day!" Jack said to them, hurriedly, directing a quick glance over at their vicinity in case of more guards. Indeed seeing a few of them to approach not that far away.

Will was quick enough to comply to this pretty peculiar or as Peter would've referred to it, "nuts", prompt after one more hasty wave of ring covered fingers. But Peter indeed spent a couple of more seconds to question this yet again ridiculous procedure, causing him to wonder was Jack after all even close the right person to help to save his sister. But like it had been proven that day, he nor Will had much of a choice, Peter admitting it to himself with a deep sigh as watched both Will and Jack now hide under the turned over rowboat. Will instantly yanking Peter after him, just in time before the said guards reached their hideout. The three of them listening to their footsteps pass them in quick march, softened by the moist sand, until they and the clink of their weapons were gone. As a cue for the three to move out.

“We’re going to die”, Peter stated the obvious, not giving much confidence to Will who already was second guessing this plan himself, them sharing a remarkable glance of incredulity. But Jack didn’t seem to be jot worried.

And so he waved his hand again, Will and Peter following his example by lifting up the boat with as great ease as they had broken the cell door, them then following the buccaneer as he started to crawl towards the nearby waterline. _As stealthily as possible_ , which was quite unbelievable intention considering their most peculiar hiding place moving across the sand by itself. The young men in fact then feeling doubt to raise its head in them the more they neared the water, the warm waves soon pushing under the rowboat and seizing their breeches. The water level rising the deeper they waded, them soon submerging under the water completely. Peter to have been lying to himself had he denied the panic which did then take hold of him momentarily when his whole body except his head was surrounded by water. His, Will and Jack's lives however being spared by the air pocket which in some miraculous way had formed under the rowboat they still carried upon their arms. And realizing this, not only Peter released a relieved breath, but Will as well. Until after a few _slow_ hundred meters of following the sea bottom and Jack to an unknown destination, Will directed a skeptical look first at their protection against drowning, and then at the pirate who'd illustrated this very idea.

"This is either madness or brilliance", he admitted, possibly even slightly impressed deep within him. Peter however thinking otherwise, not sharing his rather positive view about this stroll at the bottom of the ocean which itself was abnormal, as wrinkled his eyebrows in disdain. Jack himself looking quite indifferent by Will's notion as cocked his head at him.

“It’s remarkable how often those two traits coincide”, he said back matter-of-factly, causing Peter to release a snort of jeer. Him leaning closer to Will’s back to direct a stare at the pirate.

"One look at you, and I have no doubt in my mind that is very true", he stated, however not gaining an answer. But he remarked in delight how the pirate's shoulders stiffened, probably as a sign of annoyance. But even if he was going to say something in return, his and all of their following intentions were cut short by a muffled cracking sound. Will's concentrated expression getting then stirred by pure surprise as he gazed down with the other men. All three taking notice of the crab cage which was now unfortunately stuck to Will's right foot, him then jumping forth a couple of steps as tried to shake it off, these tries however proving useless. Peter directing his gaze upward in defeat. Something told him that God too tried His hardest to tell them to quit it.

“Right”, he mused, letting go of the rowboat, causing the two other men to gasp due to the sudden extra weight left for them to carry. “A minute.”

With a deep breath he dove into the water, instantly starting to free his friend from this unexpected but in some way even amusing predicament. Peter's intentions although being nearly ruined by actual laugh (which was close to steal the oxygen from his lungs) when he witnessed Will's stubborn steps taken with one foot inside a crab trap. But not long after Will was free again, about halfway to the ship they were advancing towards this time indeed as unnoticed as were able. The HMS Dauntless, Peter releasing a curse as he now hit his own foot on an unidentified object appearing out of nowhere. It soon enough proving to be the vessel's heavy anchor. Jack directing a triumphant smirk towards the young man, clearly pleased.

“Ye reap what ye sow mate.”

Peter sneered. “I’ll be your mate only when your breathless sorry arse dangles from a noose I’ve tied myself.”

Jack grinned at this remark so wide Peter was able to see the glint of his golden teeth. But a moment later the bow of the boat finally hit something, and concluding by the another emerging satisfied smile of Jack’s they had reached their heading. Him now being the first to abandon the rowboat and dove into the water in turn. Peter and Will not wasting time but shoved the tiny vessel out of the way, once again following the pirate as watched him resurface again after ten minutes underwater. And as they came to the surface one by one, taking in sweet air, they noticed to be next to a ship’s stern. Peter being able to read the name “ _Dauntless_ ” even from so many meters below. Him inclining his head.

“ _Dauntless_?” he asked, turtling to gaze at the other bigger ship now far behind them. “Weren’t we supposed to steal the _Interceptor_ , and not her?”

Peter didn’t gain an answer, but received only a shrug from Will who met his eyes in equal bafflement, but both of them were then startled as something bumped into them from behind. Them whipping around to see a small barrel floating about next to them, both of them frowning at it, till their eyes turned to stare at the rope attached to it, which instead was connected to the crab trap Peter was still holding.

In irritation Peter grabbed the trap and threw it as far away as could, shaking his head. Him and Will turning to meet with the raised eyebrows of the pirate Captain, Peter then simply scowling at his remarkable stare, until directed his eyes up on the ship’s stern. What now, they were just going to waltz aboard and commandeer her? Yes… That was exactly what the three of them were to do.

"Snap to it, we board 'er now or never", Jack urged, but then looked thoughtful and hauled back the rope Peter had thrown away. Him staring at it for a moment till gazed up, idea forming in his head, next Will and Peter watching him to fling the line along with the barrel towards the lower balcony at the vessel's stern. Succeeding in his intention, the barrel falling neatly into the balcony, creating them now a nice way up the ship's rear.

Peter's always so severe brows rose for rare credit as Jack simply smirked, starting to climb the rope in haste, soon reaching the balcony. And after tying up the rope and dropping the barrel, he waved at the others to follow. But soon after Will had grasped the line to hoist himself to accompany the pirate, Peter instead stayed in the water. An idea of his own forming in his mind, him soon creating confusion in his best friend as returned Will's questionable looks by pointing at the deck level, himself soon disappearing beneath the waves again. But what choice Will had but let him, him being left to follow Jack all the way up, till both of them had climbed over the gunwale past the second balcony. There were no soldiers in sight on the upper deck, desolation greeting them.

Jack gave him a significant gaze as revealed his pistol, Will following his example by drawing his sword from his belt, both of them then hearing the murmur of the soft conversation and laughter emanating from the main deck. Jack beckoning towards the sounds with a slight tilt of his head, now Will nodding too in consensus as they started to make their way towards the noise. Silently, creeping over the deck, rounding the helm from both sides till but a few seconds later reached the stairs. Jack not wasting time but rushed to descend them, his and Will's trailing form soon gathering all the gazes of the boarded military men as the pirate's voice rang out loud in the following moment, confident as ever.

“Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!” Jack announced, lifting up his pistol as came to a halt before the group of men at the bottom, Will being but a step behind as flung himself onto the deck over the staircase’s railing. But the impressive entrance Jack had counted on was indeed unfortunately ruined by his younger companion, Will’s risen sword pushing past him to point at the officers a bit too eagerly.

"Aye, avast!" Will exclaimed, his over the top conduct causing Jack to freeze. And as several marines started to laugh in great mirth, their superior directing one amused gaze over his shoulder at them, Jack gave the young man beside him a tired gaze where Will only returned it with a raise of his eyebrows. As well very confident of his actions, maybe even a little too much so if Jack's opinion was asked. But then the commander of these sailors stepped forth, eyeing at the out of the blue appeared ludicrous commandeerers in disbelief rivarling even Peter's, him next quirking an eyebrow of his own to the pair of them.

“This ship cannot be crewed by two men”, Lt. Gilette stated the likely truth, him and his men chuckling at the stupidity of these two morons to even try to execute such dead duck plan. “You’ll never make it out of the bay.”

Will directed a slightly worried look to Jack, frowning, but he then only smiled. Taking a step closer to the man in charge.

"Son..." Jack mused, in the following moment causing all color to drain from Lt. Gilette's face as his pistol rose to point at his head, the smirking pirate giving him a victorious gaze as pulled back the hammer. "...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. _Savvy_?”

 _"How about three men?"_ a sudden new voice then shouted behind the backs of Gilette and his men, everyone now twirling around to behold a cannon which had been turned to point at the group of naval officers. Armed and ready, handled by who else than soaked Peter, him lighting a botefeux before leveled a strict stare at Gilette. Threatening to light up the magazine and send him with his men flying over the railing to their death.

Will relaxed, seeing his friend to have grasped the situation which was now fully under his control, Jack quirking his brows in turn in honest surprise to this other young man's rather creative manner of conduct, where Gilette's eyes widened. Him staring back at Peter for a moment baffled, until then his confusion was taken over by contempt. Him glancing from Peter to these two men attempting to commandeer The _Dauntless_.

“I suggest you lay down your weapons and leave quietly!” Peter urged.

"What is the meaning of this charade, Second Liuetenant?" Gilette questioned in return, narrowing his eyes, closing in on Peter who squinted at him. "You do are aware that it is a strict violation to threaten a highly ranked officer of His Majesty's Navy, Martins? Yet alone aiding criminals to steal a ship of a Royal Navy is enough to lead to the decommission of your station. Commodore Norrington won't be pleased to hear one of his most trusted men to have defected and acted in such a shameful manner against his superiors."

"I couldn't give a rat's ass", Peter answered, now revealing his own rapier in a blink of an eye as his feelings started to heat up. "I'm short on options, and desperate times call for desperate measures. My sister counts me much more than a puny rank in the military, so move yer arse and get to the long boat. _Now!"_ Peter responded in as equally great disdain as his fellow Liuetenant, his voice rising at the end and he swung his sword. Actually causing Gilette to swallow as the position of the cannon was bettered, it now pointing straight at him. Jack to have followed the events in silence with Will, but now sheathed his cutlass. Walking forward in a relaxed manner.

"Ye heard the boy. Into the long boat!" he stated, shooing off the men on deck. Gilette glared.

"You're not going to get away with this! Commodore Norrington will never allow you to take this vessel!" he blustered angrily, his fury being simply returned by a satisfied, confident grin of the nonchalant pirate.

“I’m counting on that mate.”

“Hurry up!” now Will urged, after exchanging a short, baffled gaze with Peter due to Jack’s statement. Waving his own sword as tried to direct the men toward the long boat on their right.

“Who are you to give us orders, Turner?” Gilette snarled. “You’re making a grave mistake, all of you! You will regret this…”

Gilette's defiance was then cut short by fear as a loud boom enchoed in the air in the following moment. He and his men freezing on their spots as they'd witnessed Peter to fire the cannon, the cannonball flying just by their commander and landing into the faraway sea. Them next getting confronted by the fuming glare of Peter's.

 _"Now!"_ he repeated, louder, finally each and every one of the sailors starting to make their swift retreat towards the edge of the ship. In record speed lowering a rowboat and themselves into it, not but a couple of minutes later all of them sitting in the small dinghy, fleeing quickly in fear of being shot at. And while watching them go, Will gave his friend an amused smirk, shoving his shoulder.

“And I thought where you’d gone off to”, he stated, earning a satisfied grin from Peter who twirled the botefeux once in his hand.

“It is always satisfying to see Gilette cowering like a coward he is.”

“Come come, we have a ship to commandeer!” Jack’s once again impatient voice urged the pair of them as ran by, starting to make the needed adjustments to get The _Dauntless_ on the move. Both Will and Peter halted in confusion, eyeing at the bustling about pirate totally bemused.

“Why, we just stole The _Dauntless_ a minute ago”, Peter remarked. “Why don’t just take her, and make a run for it?”

Will made a concurring browlifting, folding his arms as now it was Jack’s time to freeze. Him turning his attention away from the ship’s tag line to the young men, staring at them in disbelief in turn until sighed deep.

“For a provably capable man, you’re not making much sense mate”, he pointed out, causing Peter to frown even deeper.

“Likewise.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, then looking enigmatic. "Why use a sword and waste much time and effort, when you do a great deal better by shooting someone dead in no time at all?"

“What?” Will stated, exchanging another look with Peter. But after they stared at the pirate and his once again appearing wide smirk, they then thought they understood, turning to look at the _Interceptor_ still docked at the faraway harbor. And seeing this certain realization from their faces Jack then nodded, throwing the tag line to Peter.

“’Right then.”

At the pier beside The _Interceptor_ Lt. Groves was nodding in concur at the location his fellow officer was pointing on the map. Them agreeing on the passage of their upcoming voyage, and him then turning away to inform their plan of action to the Commodore. But an abrupt boom of a fired cannon then claimed his attention and his focus shifted to the nearby vessel floating just off shore along with his superior, his gaze instantly locating the small rowboat not so far away at the bay that was then cast off from their secondary flag ship. Boarded by several marines with one familiar Officer in particular, Lt. Gilette flailing at them and demanding their urgent attention. Groves freezing.

"Commodore!" he called in haste, Norrington turning his attention shortly to him before returned his gaze back to the men on the boat, Gilette's voice starting to carry over the waves into their ears.

"Sir, they've taken _The Dauntless_!" he screamed, waving furiously and pointed towards the commandeered ship, while Norrington and Groves both frowned in utmost confusion. Norrington now receiving a spy glass from Lt. Groves and peered forward at the bellowing officer, soon discovering the three as well familiar figures running around the deck of The _Dauntless_ in haste. Norrington's brows knitting together even further due to the sight of Peter's conspicuously red overcoat, his superior now beholding this promising marine to be on his merry way to break the law and wasting away a glorious career of service by stealing a military vessel right before his eyes.

“Commodore! They’ve taken the ship! Sparrow, Turner and Martins – they’ve taken _The Dauntless_!” Gilette’s bellows echoed in the air.

“Rash Turner, too rash”, James stated as lowered the spy glass, him after all then directing a tense stare at Peter’s form as it made its way up the ratline, while Jack’s rather indignant form was waving about his hands as directed Will how to open up a sail. “That is without doubt the worst pirate I’ve ever seen.”

"But Martins, sir? What shall we do with him?" Groves questioned, the moment of quick amusement passing as both of them eyed at their fellow marine tensely. Commodore Norrington thinking a moment until sighed, closing the spy glass.

“He’ll be judged according to his actions.”

"With all due respect, sir, he's doing this for his sister", Lt. Groves remarked, following Commodore Norrington as he turned around to order the men aboard the _Interceptor_ to pursuit the commandeered vessel. Norrington halting and turning around, meeting his Lieutenant's now a bit careful gaze with his strict one.

“Maybe so, but his way of doing it is as well too rash and ill-advised”, James responded, starting to climb up the gangway. “He once acted out of line, and I gave him a chance to redeem himself. But by releasing Sparrow from his cell and aiding him and Turner in theft of a vessel he threw away that chance, no matter are his actions urged by the love for his sister. As an officer of His Majesty’s Navy he made his choice, and should be more than aware of the consequences which shall ensue for such deeds condemned by law.”

Groves said nothing to this, as then simply swallowed his objections. And he followed his superior as Commodore Norrington started to give out orders, the _Interceptor_ soon starting to sail towards the stolen vessel in all haste to apprehend the lawbreakers. And seeing this Peter released yet another sail, it falling down with a thud as he gazed toward the approaching ship, Will rushing up the stairs to reach the helm where Jack was standing. Holding his pistol on his shoulder in fully relaxed manner, while both of them as well eyed at the nearing _Interceptor_. It not taking long for her to catch them.

"Here they come", Will stated, giving the pirate Captain a glance and soon seeing him smirk the most satisfied yet. And without a word more Jack then put the pistol back to his belt, starting to scurry towards the main deck as Peter dropped down from the mast. Him and Will soon enough following after the pirate and sneaking their way into the prow of the vessel. Peter however descending down inside the keel to cut off the rudder chain as instructed by Jack, just before _Interceptor_ reached _Dauntless_ , hooks and planks being soon thrown over the rail for the officers to board her.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges", Peter heard Commodore Norrington command as marched forth on the deck of the _Dauntless_ , revealing his sword, where Peter raised the latch leading into the cargo hold to see was the coast clear enough for him to make his own exit. Not but a second later his superior walking farther away, other marines scattering to find him and the two other men, giving him the chance to sneak out of his hiding. Peter next succeeding in running unnoticed to the railing, seeing Jack and Will's forms flinging themselves aboard the awaiting _Interceptor_ by their side.

So not wasting a second Peter followed their example, grabbing a rope and swung himself on the deck of the other Naval vessel, just before Will cut the last lines attaching the two ships together with his axe. And not dawdling they then quickly started to make their escape with the _Interceptor_ , where Commodore Norrington and his men searching the what it now appeared to be an abandoned ship, realizing too late their true ploy. Norrington getting informed of this by the sudden sound of the collapsing boarding planks as they fell down into the sea, _Interceptor_ gaining wind in her sails and taking her quick leave as Commodore twirled around. Surprise visible in his serious eyes as he then made his following command in realization, watching the ship beginning to slip away stealthily.

“Sailors back to the _Interceptor_ , _now_!” he shouted, himself hurrying towards the rail of the _Dauntless_. But he came to a perplexed halt as saw one of his men try to swing himself aboard the vessel, it being too far for any of them to reach it any longer, the poor man falling into the waves with a few somersaults before crashing into the water below. Norrignton making a peeved frown as saw Jack at the helm, removing his hat, saluting to them thankfully while wide smile inhabited his lips.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted in now clear triumph, annoying Norrington with the detectable mock in his cheerful tone. "We'd have had a hard time of doing it by ourselves!"

Rage lifting its head in him Norrington glared after the pirate and the successfully commandeered _Interceptor_. His men firing their muskets and trying to shoot at the fleeing thieves, however wasting their ammo, as the aimed targets simply ducked behind the sturdy hull and banisters of the ship. But quickly enough Norrington twirled around and started to march toward the bridge, Lt. Groves following closely in tow.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess!" Norrington ordered angrily. Doubt written all over Groves’ mien as he reached the stairs leading to the helm with his superior.

"With the wind at quarter astern we won't catch them", he stated the obvious, Norrington's tense eyes looking back at him as ascended the steps.

“We don’t need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines.”

"Hands, come about! Run out the guns", Groves gave the order, now stopping beside Norrington at the upper deck as the pair of them stared after the fleeing _Interceptor_. Lt. Groves next turning skeptical, his voice quizzical. "We open fire at our own ship, sir? Yet alone one of our own on board."

Norrington glanced at Groves seriously having but fleeting qualms about his following remark. "I'd rather see both her and him at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate", was his as terse reply, him looking to the distance as leant on the rail. Lt. Groves giving him a small wary look until let it go, the helmsman soon waking their attention.

"Commodore!" he called, turning the wheel once more, finding the steering of the vessel as well quite a wasted effort. Crushing any hopes of pursuit with his revelation. "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

This information did not better Commodore’s mood at all, him closing his eyes in frustration, as at the same moment Peter watched from the faraway distance as Gilette and his crew had to jump out of the small rowboat. Not to be crushed by the _Dauntless_ which was making her way straight towards them, the heavy hull soon enough shattering the petty little boat under her weight, amused smirk rising on Peter’s lips. Serves the conceited devil right to have his wig wet!

Lt. Groves had a thoughtful look on his face. "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen", he noted, although instantly realizing his mistake as his superior's irritated eyes rose to glare after the stolen ship after briefly visiting him in rancor.

“ _So it would seem_ ”, Norrington replied. His voice dark, stressing each word in audible anger, as wasn't given much other choice but to let the ship slip through his fingers. The three commandeerers getting away smoothly, not having to worry about being chased after for a long time. It would take several hours at least for Norrington to have his ship repaired and in good enough condition to come after them, by which time they would be far enough to make their escape for good without them catching up to them in days, if they were lucky.

Peter descended from the mast once again, directing one last glance towards Port Royal before shrugged his brows. Not believing they had actually pulled this ludicrous plan off. And here they were, on their way after the _Black Pearl_ to save Miranda. And remembering his sister Peter turned serious once again, abandoning the tag line he'd been holding and marched straight to Jack at the helm.

“What’s our heading?” he questioned, Will as well arriving to the upper deck to hear the answer. Jack peering to the distance for a while, narrowing his eyes until turned the helm, nodding forward.

“About a day’s journey to the north and we’re there”, he mused, now turning the helm to the other direction. Peter looking at him in denial.

"Wait, you mean we can reach the _Pearl_ in one day's voyage?" he asked, puzzled. "That's not possible, they are miles away from us!"

“Mr. Martins was it?” Jack questioned in turn, turning to stare at Peter who angled his jaw, placing a hand on his rapier as if cautiously as nodded tensely.

“Yes.”

"Does it seem at all normal to you for three men to sail such a vessel as this all the way to Isla de Muerta, where yer dear Commodore needed a herd of same kind of red coated deck-apes as ye to control it? No, mate. We reach our destination in one day's time, but unfortunately not the ship which holds your dolly belle sister and dearly beloved damsel captive. They are in fact, as you aptly mentioned, miles ahead of us. Out of our reach."

“Then where are we going?” Will questioned, dumbfounded, frowning. “We don’t have time to waste! We have to find the _Black Pearl_ as quickly as possible!”

"Like I said to your naval compadre here, mate", Jack replied, now turning his outlined eyes to Will. "What we need is capable hands of larger number than three. And I know just where to find them."

Silence descended as Will and Peter mulled over this remark, which for some reason didn't evoke much confidence in either of them. Them soon sharing a look, Jack leaving the subject at that as then whipped out his compass. Starting to make a heading, the young men soon releasing a resigned sigh. Well, they were now completely depended on Jack. And wanted or not, they both had to trust him if they ever wished to find Miranda and get her back safe. Praying to God it wouldn't be too late for her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9th chap: *bampot =idiot, unhinged person

**Author's Note:**

> Scottish words:
> 
> General pronouns etc:
> 
> o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him
> 
> Words:
> 
> maw= mum/mother, aye= yes, efter= after, oot= out, ta = thanks/thank you
> 
> Jane’s dialogue
> 
> \- “Be careful wi’ th’ fabrics, Miranda darlin’. Governor Swann does nae want stains oan th’ fabric which is to be lassy Elizabeth’s new gown” = Be careful with the fabrics, Miranda darling. Governor Swann does not want stains on the fabric which is to be lady Elizabeth’s new gown.
> 
> \- "Miranda, what are ye doin’ oot 'ere? We must hurry" = Miranda, what are you doing here? We must hurry.
> 
> \- “There will be time efter for ye tae go strolling wi' young men, but noo we must conclude oor errands 'n' return back tae th' manor. Come along darlin'” = There will be time after for you to go strolling with young men, but now we must conclude our errands and return back to the manor. Come along darling.


End file.
